


Memento vivere

by amambay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09, Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amambay/pseuds/amambay
Summary: “Y sé que una noche solitaria, tú invitaste a Mulder a tu cama…”. ¿Cuándo sucedió esa noche? ¿Cómo llegaron allí? ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo fueron amantes?Esta es una historia que intenta hacer justicia a todo aquello que no pudimos ver, pero que nosotros sabemos que sucedió en algún momento. Sí, en medio de tantos años de investigaciones, peligros y conspiraciones, Mulder y Scully, en algún punto, se acordaron de vivir.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. Los comienzos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo. A lo largo de varios capítulos intentaré unir cabos sueltos en la relación amorosa de Mulder y Scully. Sepan disculpar los posibles errores, estoy algo fuera de práctica.

A Mulder, siempre le gustó Scully. Le gustó incluso antes de conocerla, cuando leyó sobre su tesis de doctorado. Le gustó su inteligencia, su atrevimiento. Se suponía que debía odiarla, a ella la pusieron allí para espiarlo y desacreditar su trabajo, pero no pudo evitar que le gustara, no fue racional. Al poco de estrechar su mano, cuando ella ya estaba debatiendo con él, se lo dijo, “Esas sí que son credenciales, reescribir a Einstein…” y ella lo miró con astutos ojos azules que lo quemaron por dentro. 

Sí, efectivamente había sido altamente tomado en consideración por el FBI, no estaba bromeando sobre eso cuando se lo dijo.

Le gustó desde el día uno, sí, por supuesto que lo hizo. No era ciego y ella era una mujer hermosa, aunque atrapada en enormes trajes con hombreras. No era su tipo, es cierto, siempre le habían gustado las morenas altas y delgadas; pero la pequeña pelirroja inteligente tenía algo que no podía explicar. Todavía. Pasaría un tiempo largo, y algunas declaraciones no tan claras y fortuitos encuentros pasionales, antes de que se encontrara admitiéndole su eterno amor, con su bebé recién nacido en brazos. 

Descubriría, a través de los años, que una persona puede marearnos con el timbre de su voz, con el sonido rítmico de sus pasos al caminar, con el vuelo de sus manos al hablar, con el calor de su cuerpo cuando están próximos, con el brillo de su mirada o con el color de su sonrisa… y de cómo todas esas pequeñas cosas adornan a la perfección a un cuerpo determinado, con sus ideas, pensamientos, creencias y convicciones, su sentido del humor, sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Pero volviendo al comienzo de esta historia, él debió haberlo asumido antes, todo lo que ella le causaba… es cierto. Debió haberlo intuido cuando la vio reír bajo la lluvia esa noche en un cementerio, en su primer caso. Algo se agitó en sus tripas y tintineó en su cerebro la necesidad de volver a escuchar esa risa tantas veces como fuera posible.

Debió haberlo sospechado en ese entonces pero decidió apartar esos pensamientos y sentimientos, no hacerles caso. Más tarde aprendería a convivir con ellos sin exteriorizarlos. Como una canilla que gotea, cuyo sonido, al comienzo molesto, se transforma en algo cotidiano. 

Debió haberlo previsto también cuando ella entró esa noche a su habitación, asustada y temblando, y prácticamente se desnudó frente a él. Si fuese sincero consigo mismo, algo se había agitado un poco más debajo de sus tripas en ese momento. 

Aunque lo que debió haberlo puesto en alerta, es que en realidad algo se había agitado más arriba también. Cerca del pecho, justo en su corazón en realidad. Porque si bien no podía quitar los ojos de su delicado cuerpo, ni las manos de su espalda baja, una sensación de preocupación por su bienestar se antepuso a todo. Eso definitivamente debió haberlo alarmado sobre la realidad y profundidad de lo que se le venía encima. 

Esa misma noche, un hombre joven, guapo y experimentado como él, podría tal vez haberla llevado a la cama, por más poco profesional de su parte que fuera. Pero ni siquiera lo intentó, y no sólo por cuestiones laborales ni por la intachable conducta que ya sospechaba que ella tendría, sino porque algo inexplicable lo llevó a realizar con ella un acto mucho más íntimo que el sexo. Esa noche él le contó la verdad, su verdad, toda ella, con los detalles que asustaban a los demás. 

Ahí mismo debió haber sospechado que estaría unido a esta mujer de un modo indescriptible, pero, terco como era, decidió ignorarlo y dedicarse al cien por ciento al asunto de las conspiraciones y las abducciones extraterrestres. Fox Mulder no iba a distraerse con cuestiones amorosas, no él, no ahora que parecía comenzar a acercarse tanto a la verdad.

Pero, honestamente, debió haber notado la inmensidad de sus sentimientos cuando los separaron en el trabajo por primera vez. ¡Dios, cuánto la extrañaba, y cómo! Las cantidades y las formas en las que lo hacía deberían haberlo puesto bajo razón, pero todavía no terminaba de descubrir la profundidad precisa de sus sentimientos por su compañera. Una compañera que lo completaba idealmente cada vez, y que se alzaba imperturbable ante él, lista para cuestionar todas sus creencias, quien probablemente cuestionaría también esto. 

Más tarde, cuando ella fue secuestrada y luego estuvo al borde de la muerte, definitivamente debió haberse dado cuenta. La desesperación, por saber de ella, con la que arrancaba y terminaba cada día, debieron alertarlo. La imagen de Dana Scully desnuda que cruzó por su cabeza en un parpadeo, mientras se acostaba con Kristten, cual borracho que se pierde en la bebida porque no puede más con la realidad que está viviendo, también era una buena pista. 

En ese momento primó la necesidad de sentir algo real, tangible, perfectamente catalogado como lo es el placer sexual, en medio de un mar infernal de dolor y de sentimientos confusos y no asumidos por Scully. Necesitaba sujetarse a algo que pudiera nombrar para que su mundo simplemente dejara de girar. 

Era la primera vez en su vida que pensaba en una mujer mientras tenía sexo con otra. Siempre le había parecido una cobardía. Decidió que eso fue algo muy extraño y vergonzoso de su parte, y lo enterró en algún lugar de su inconsciente. 

Además, se sentía estúpido, queriendo salvar a Kristten, porque no podía salvar a Scully, así como no había salvado a Samantha.

También enterró el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que era la primera vez, desde que conocía a Scully, que se acostaba con una mujer. Como si inconscientemente hubiera estado evitando el sexo con otras desde que ella había llegado a su vida. 

Los años juntos, cada caso, cada mirada, a veces indulgente y a veces desafiante, cada debate que retaba su inteligencia, cada momento de lealtad y absoluta confianza, su fe en sus creencias mas no su certeza, la naturalidad con la que ella podía no creerle pero aún así escucharle y tomarlo en cuenta, y hacer aportes que lo salvaban una y otra vez, completándolo, y cómo esto calentaba su corazón cada vez, deberían haberlo hecho abrir los ojos. Pero no. ¿Cómo podía él enamorarse de una persona tan opuesta, cuyo trabajo era refutar todas sus locas teorías? No sabía cómo pero cada refutación parecía encausarlo en el camino correcto y hasta darle validez a su trabajo, y él terminó confiando en ella más que en nadie.

Pero todavía no sabía qué debería permitirse sentir por ella. Ella, que se había convertido en la mano que sujeta el hilo de su cometa; cometa con fuertes convicciones, pero carente de pruebas. Scully se había convertido en quien lo mantenía atado a la tierra, permitiéndole volar con mayor seguridad. Él necesitaba esto. Lo sorprendió darse cuenta de que realmente lo necesitaba.

Cuando una mezcla de tristeza e irritabilidad desconocidas lo invadieron cuando ella se acostó con Ed Jerse, debió comprender que eran celos. Puros y mezquinos celos, ante un océano de preguntas que equivocadamente encontraron el sexo con un extraño como respuesta. ¿Quería ella tal vez su atención? ¿Quería ella sentirse deseada? ¿No sabía ella lo deseable que era? ¿Quería ella vivir una vida que se estaba perdiendo por anclarse a él y a su trabajo? 

Cuando ella enfermó de cáncer, y él lloró amargamente una noche tomando su mano en una cama de hospital, fue cuando comenzó a admitirlo. Le dolía por ella y le dolía por él, porque él quería cosas con ella que no tendría la oportunidad de tener. De repente quería días, quería tiempo, quería cosas que ni siquiera quería admitir, pero las quería, en ese momento de desolación las quería. Y de repente, él ya no era el mismo.

Cuando ella sanó, decidió que tal vez esos sentimientos eran un confuso producto de su desesperación, y por precaución los enterró muy profundamente. Pero cuando su material pornográfico comenzó a volverse algo repetitivo sobre mujeres pelirrojas con atuendos de oficina, debió entender que aquel entierro no fue tan profundo como creía.

Cuando su ex apareció y lo primero que pensó fue en cómo lo tomaría Scully, debió saber que estaba más comprometido de lo que pensaba. No le debía nada, pero un temor injustificado le atravesó silenciosamente el alma. Hasta Gibson Prise lo notó, no podía dejar de pensar en Scully y de temer que todos esos sucios pensamientos de su mente, entre otras cosas, nunca podrían hacerse realidad.

Cuando ella iba a abandonarlo, y él casi la besa en el pasillo luego de decirle con las más sentidas palabras todo lo que ella era para él, realmente debió darse por vencido y asumirlo de una vez. Ni qué decir cuando cruzó el planeta tierra por recuperarla. 

Luego, en aquella experiencia en “El triángulo de las Bermudas”, verdaderamente entendió que no podía correr el riesgo de no volver a verla sin haberla besado, así que lo intentó. Y no conforme con eso, también le dijo las dos palabras mágicas en aquella habitación de hospital. Las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, pero un dolor en la mejilla lo consoló. Él sabía que al menos en una realidad alternativa había besado a la chica, y se conformó con ello por el momento.

En medio de sus terribles jaquecas, cuando leyó en su mente el amor que ella sentía por él, debió haber tomado el toro por las astas y aclarado las cuestiones entre ambos. Pero para entonces habían pasado tantas cosas que todo parecía una historia de amores resignados que no tenía lugar en medio de otras historias de conspiraciones y peligros y muertes, mucho más importantes que el romance. Se conformó diciéndole que ella era su constante, su piedra de toque; pero no se perdió de él el escalofrío que recorrió su nuca cuando ella tocó sus labios con sus pulgares antes de irse esa mañana.

Pero las historias de amor siempre encuentran su lugar, aunque tengan que colarse despacio con un beso aquí y allá, en momentos que resultaron siempre inoportunos. 

La besó la noche del milenio. Casto y dulce, una mezcla de miedo y atrevimiento. Un por qué no. Ella le sonrió y también bajó la mirada con rostro de… ¿decepción? Nada era claro para él en ese momento, pero él sabía que el beso había sido demasiado persistente como para ser puramente amistoso, y eso despertó una chispa de esperanza. Él lo sabía, ella quería esto, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Sus labios habían tocado los de ella, finalmente, y el mundo no había terminado. Esto lo golpeó como una realización… no había caído el cielo sobre ellos y no se habían abierto las puertas del infierno por este beso. Entonces… podían hacer esto… ¿por qué no lo habían hecho antes? Se lo preguntó después, cuando ella lo dejó en su casa esa noche… si estaba bien haberla besado. Ella simplemente dijo sí, y lo miró con dulzura. Y desde entonces todo cambió. Es increíble la forma en que un beso puede cambiar una vida. Al siguiente caso, ya no eran los mismos, la presa se había roto y el río había comenzado a fluir. 

La besó dulcemente, pero algo más prolongado y con la boca abierta, la noche que ofreció cuidar de ella, luego de que fuera atacada por Donnie Pfaster. No era un buen momento y sólo atinó a decir lo siento. No hablaron de ello. 

La besó con fuerza, y dolor, y pasión, pero brevemente, cuando su madre murió, en medio de las lágrimas. Por supuesto que tampoco era un buen momento. Las manos de ella en su pecho deteniéndolo lo dijeron claramente, y volvió a decir lo siento. Tampoco hablaron de esto.

De repente era como si no pudieran contenerse, y todo lo que sentían por dentro encontraba pequeños agujeros para colarse en las situaciones más inadecuadas posibles.  
Pero lejos de entristecerse, se sentía bien. Las miradas y los coqueteos con Scully nunca habían sido tantos, ni tan descarados. Se encontraba disimulando cada vez menos cuando espiaba su escote o su trasero. Y Scully sonriendo más, hasta divertida. 

Incluso la confianza se encontraba en un lugar sublime desde hacía un tiempo, porque después de la muerte de Diana, ella le había pedido que sea el padre de su hijo, y aunque las cosas no habían resultado bien, él sabía que ella confiaba en él hasta para pedirle su esperma. Y esa confianza personal los seguía atando a pesar de que la última chance de Scully de ser madre se había evaporado con aquella fatídica prueba dolorosamente negativa. 

Todo parecía de algún modo cada vez más inevitable. Sólo tenía que esperar, surgiría el momento perfecto, y tal vez, las cosas podrían avanzar. Trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello, se encontraba un poco resignado, como acostumbrado al modo en que eran las cosas desde hacía tantos años. 

Mulder era naturalmente un creyente, Scully una escéptica. Si había que saltar al abismo, él siempre saltó, sin dudarlo. No Scully. Ella siempre necesitó pruebas concretas, él lo sabía, él amaba incluso esa parte de ella, tan opuesta, así que él entendía. 

Además, tampoco sabía si mover las cosas con Scully era realmente una buena idea, así que, por más asumido que tenía su amor y deseo por ella, ocupaba su mente en otras cosas menos complicadas, como los extraterrestres. 

Con lo que Mulder no contaba, era que sería Scully quien daría el paso definitivo que los haría cruzar la línea sobre la que se encontraban parados. Una noche solitaria ella lo recibiría en su departamento, y las cosas, aunque todavía confusas, nunca más serían las mismas…


	2. La pre noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Cuál es el nombre que separa la amistad de algo más grande?  
> ¿Qué color tiene ese umbral cuando lo cruzas?  
> ¿Qué sonido de baile tienen nuestros cuerpos cuando comienzan a tocarse de una manera diferente?"  
> Fabrizio Caramagna

Era domingo. Scully había lavado su ropa, horneado panecillos, y limpiado su departamento de arriba a abajo. Todos sus archivos se encontraban completos y organizados. Y se sentía sola. 

Había estado algo triste en la culminación de su fin de semana… la vida mostrando su fea cara, una mujer de treinta y largos, sola, con trabajo como único propósito en la vida, FIV fallida de por medio, sin siquiera un perro que le ladrase.

A veces tenía días así, donde todos los sueños de niña pequeña parecían perseguirla y acosarla. El recuerdo de su padre acompañado por la duda acerca de si esta vida que llevaba tendría o no su ansiada aprobación.

“Scully… ¿adivina qué?”, de repente le había dicho su compañero por teléfono en una de esas llamadas sin sentido. Era increíble y aterrador el efecto que tenía en ella. Podía cambiar toda su perspectiva de la vida con su nombre y una pregunta.

Su nombre y una pregunta. A veces pareciera como si pudiese resumir sus años juntos así. El modo en que sentía que él decía su nombre, como si la necesitara tanto, y siempre una pregunta detrás, desafiando todas las leyes de su mundo. A veces, como esta noche, no se trataba de un gran misterio por resolver, sino de ella, y sus emociones, y sorprendentemente ahí estaba él, con su nombre y una pregunta para sacudirla y hacerla sentir todo lo bueno otra vez, todo lo de maravilloso que podía tener un misterio complicado por resolver, o su propio y privado misterio.

“Oye”, había dicho media hora después, al entrar a su departamento, con una pizza en mano.

“Oye, tú”, le había respondido ella. 

Luego risas, ideas fantásticas, y ella discutiendo estas ideas. Todo su mundo estaba otra vez en su lugar. Simple como eso. 

Y casi sin darse cuenta, la avanzada noche los encontró. Era realmente tarde, y los dos se encontraban parados uno frente al otro, junto a su mesa de la cocina, platos sucios lavados, con el par de palabras “hasta mañana” en los labios.

Ella lo miró para despedirlo, con toda la ternura del mundo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de agradecimiento silencioso en sus labios, porque él siempre, siempre, la rescataba de sus infiernos, fueran estos de vida o muerte, o triviales. 

Y, como le pasaba a menudo, vio lo atractivo que era, a pesar de los años de acostumbramiento visual, sí, lo descubría atractivo cada vez. Era tan hermoso. Siete años trabajando a su lado, acrecentando esta atracción inexplicable que sentía por él. Inexplicable era una forma de decir, porque muy en el fondo de su alma lo inexplicable tenía nombre y apellido. 

Él era su amigo, y ella lo sabía, a veces pareciera como si ya hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo para intentar algo más. Nunca fue apropiado, siempre fue peligroso, siempre estuvo lleno de miedos y de culpas, siempre hubo trabajo, siempre el momento no era el correcto, y ahora, besos más besos menos, ahora ya parecía ser algo casi imposible.   
Casi, porque ella podía mostrarle. Sin ninguna explicación o justificación su cerebro de repente plantó esta idea. 

Él estaba ahí para ella siempre, como esta noche solitaria, y, de repente, ella no quería que se fuera. Su compañero de trabajo, su confidente, su amigo, su mejor amigo.   
Recordó su conversación con Sheila en aquel baño, cuando se encontró asumiendo su verdad en voz alta. ‘En algún momento del camino un interruptor es encendido, y tu mejor amigo es la única persona con quien puedes imaginarte.’ Se preguntó cuándo ocurrió eso, y se encontró sentada sola en un auto luego de haber visto a Mulder tomar la mano de Diana en una habitación. Como una gota que rebalsa el vaso, ella había visto derramarse sus sentimientos aquel día. 

Todos esos años juntos, desafiando sus más absolutas certezas con evidencias no tangibles de que hay algo más, algo que no comprendemos, toda esa devoción, esa admiración por su nobleza, su inteligencia, su valentía, su voluntad incansable, todo eso, tenían un motivo, y se descubrió profundamente enamorada aquel fatídico día. Como un golpe en la cara. ¿Podría permitírselo? ¿Podría esta noche empezar a permitírselo? 

Y esta noche él la estaba mirando con cariño y satisfacción… y casi con… ¿con ingenuidad? Cómo se mira a una hermana pequeña que sabes que, aunque no lo reconozca, has rescatado de apuros. Y ella vio esto, claro como el agua en sus ojos, se vio amiga cuando quería verse mujer. Y no iba a permitirlo más. Vio cuán lejos estaban sus pensamientos uno del otro esa noche, y esto tenía que terminar ahora. 

Siempre pensaron distinto, y mágicamente eso los hizo funcionar a la perfección como sociedad. Su perfecto mundo privado. Siempre le había gustado tratar de convencerlo, de hacerle ver su punto de vista, y esta noche no sería diferente. Fox Mulder podía verla mujer también. Ella iba a persuadirlo, porque la soledad es una elección y ella no la estaba eligiendo esta noche. 

Entonces, en un arrebato, ella extendió su mano en una caricia lánguida por su mejilla algo rasposa a estas horas vespertinas. Casi un gesto amistoso. Él inmutable, la misma mirada. Detuvo su mano y acarició su piel con firmeza con el dedo pulgar, con intención, sus ojos revoloteando en su rostro, nerviosos. 

Entonces él lo supo. Siempre se entendieron con esa facilidad tácita. Su mirada cambió a un punto medio entre la confusión y la sorpresa, y entonces… a la esperanza. La esperanza de que por fin sucedería lo que ambos sabían que había estado calentándose a fuego bajo, especialmente este último año, podían verlo a punto de hacer ebullición si lo miraban de cerca. Esa esperanza que ella vio allí, fue todo lo que necesitó para tomar el último envión que su valiente acto necesitaba. 

Allí mismo en la cocina de su casa, Dana Scully se paró en puntas de pie, colocó su otra mano en su cuello y, tirando de él hacia abajo, apoyó sus labios en los de su compañero, con intenciones claras. 

Sin discursos ni declaraciones, sin situaciones apremiantes de vida o muerte, ni eventos del fin del mundo, sólo porque podía, porque ya era tiempo. Y porque sucedió así, de esta manera, es que se sintió especialmente correcto.

Lento, persistente y dulce. Fox Mulder se encontraba entre asustado y agradecido, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, inclinándose hacia abajo. Besando, por primera vez correctamente, la boca de cereza de su compañera, inundándose con su suavidad y su sabor, moviendo seductoramente sus labios contra los de ella, recorriéndolos, casi pidiendo permiso.

Sus bocas se soltaron y él buscó en su rostro. Tenía que verlo para creerlo, por primera vez en su vida Mulder necesitaba pruebas palpables de lo que estaba sucediendo, de que finalmente esta atracción desmedida encontraba un puerto. Y se encontró con el rostro seguro de Scully, con los ojos cerrados, y con sus sensuales mejillas sonrojadas. Oh, dulce Cristo.

Y entonces fue como un volcán en erupción, incontrolable y violento. Tomó su pecoso rostro entre sus manos y la besó por todo lo que vale. La besó por todas las veces que debería haberla besado, la besó por sus ausencias, su secuestro, por sus pérdidas, por su enfermedad y su esterilidad. La besó por ese maldito pasillo en donde no pudo besarla, cuando sintió que se le iba la vida en necesitarla. La besó por todas las veces que quiso hacerlo y no pudo o fue raro e inoportuno. La besó con ganas, con un beso soñado y guardado desde hace tiempo, más del que quisiera admitir. 

Estaban parados allí, labios danzando juntos, cuando su lengua recorrió su boca, abriéndola, encontrándose con su opuesta en una ansiada caricia. Casi parecía irreal. Y sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo, y sólo impulsado por la incomodidad que la diferencia de altura les presentaba, la levantó del suelo y la sentó sobre la mesa, piernas abiertas, ubicándose él en medio. El impulso era tal que Scully terminó inclinando su pequeño cuerpo hacia atrás, a centímetros de acostarse, y aferrada a su espalda. Todo era demasiado, su sabor, su suavidad, su olor. ¡Oh, su olor! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? 

Y entonces sucedió, sus cuerpos respondiendo. Sus caderas se acercaron demasiado, y su palpitante erección se presionó en su entrepierna. Ambos gimieron al instante en el beso. Era la primera vez que se escuchaban gemir, y que sentían el roce de sus partes íntimas, y eso activó las pequeñas partes de sus cerebros que todavía funcionaban y obligaron a ambos a detenerse, mas no a separarse. Frentes apoyadas, entrepiernas igual, se detuvieron a respirar y a pensarlo por un segundo.

Él había imaginado esto cientos de veces. Imaginado, como una fantasía. Incluso había logrado sentir este momento acercarse lentamente, sobre todo recientemente. Pero, después de tantos años, ya no pensaba que sucedería. Es más, él llegó a pensar que sería feliz toda su vida mientras continuara como socio platónico de su pelirroja compañera, con coqueteos y bromas inocentes. Ella era tan importante para él que la idea de alterar en algo su preciada relación con ella sonaba muy arriesgada. 

Él lo pensó, hasta se lo creyó… incluso se convenció de esto hasta hace minutos, hasta antes de haberla besado así. Y ahora… ahora esto era un gran problema para él. Un solitario perpetuo con un gran problema frente a él, y quería miserablemente un salvavidas que lo solucionara. Lo quería con desesperación.

Ella lo había iniciado pero él sintió la necesidad de preguntar, tenía que hacerlo, aunque la respuesta lo asustara muchísimo, tenía que estar seguro.

“Scully… qué…”, descubrió que no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta, “¿qué es esto?”, logró articular.

A la par, su mente rezaba. ‘Por favor Scully no lo detengas, por favor, por favor, necesito preguntar… pero sigue adelante Scully, por favor, por favor.’

Scully, aunque tan diferente a él como era, siempre fue buena leyendo su mente, y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, mientras tranquilizaba su respiración y enfocaba su mirada en algún punto en su lavaplatos, contestó lentamente:

“Esta soy yo… invitándote… a mi cama.”

¡Oh, mierda! Y todos los convencimientos estúpidos de las idas y vueltas del cerebro de Mulder acerca de su extraña relación con Scully, abandonaron por completo su cuerpo. Él iba a hacer esto. Él iba a arriesgarlo todo.


	3. La noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y sé que una noche solitaria invitaste a Mulder a tu cama". ¿Qué pasó exactamente esa noche?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La obscenidad comienza aquí mismo. Nuestros agentes tenían que acordarse de vivir. Y lo hicieron... Espero que lo disfruten!

¿Ella realmente había dicho eso? 

Aparentemente sí. Mulder dejó escapar en un suspiro todo el aire que sin saber estaba conteniendo, sonriendo aliviado mientras se mordía el labio inferior. A Scully esto le pareció increíblemente dulce. Y entonces lo miró, divertida, directo a los ojos, por primera vez desde que sus pequeños pies se habían elevado en puntas para alcanzar sus labios.

La conexión de sus miradas pasó de vacilante a llena de seguridad, el tipo de confianza que no necesita ser hablada, sólo entendida. 

Entonces Scully colocó sus manos en su pecho y lo alejó de ella, bajándose de la mesa con pequeño salto. Un leve momento de confusión surcó el semblante de Mulder, hasta que Scully tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y tiró de él hacia la habitación. Su cama, claro, pensó aliviado, y sonrió para sí mismo por su nivel de ansiedad. 

Ansiedad. Interesante palabra para los actos que siguieron. La ansiedad que los dominaba los llevó a volver a unir labios y manos por ese eterno pasillo hasta su habitación. Dedos entrelazados en cabellos alternaban con manos acariciando espaldas y brazos. Y lentamente siguieron a tientas el camino que los depositó en su cama. 

Está bien, esto iba a suceder esta noche y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera impedirlo.

La luz de la calle se colaba por las ventanas iluminando dos cuerpos que no paraban de besarse, tocarse, y frotarse mutuamente, queriendo lograr la unión total de ambos.

Pero entonces el miedo invadió a Mulder. Estaba en la cama con Scully, besándose como dos adolescentes, y si bien él ya no era un adolescente, hacía demasiado tiempo que había tocado a una mujer o que una mujer lo había tocado. Esto podría ir muy distinto a sus numerosas fantasías. Sintió las manos de Scully acariciando la parte baja de su espalda por debajo de su playera, sintió el leve balanceo de sus caderas como señal de su deseo.

“Dios Scully… (beso) yo… (beso) yo no he hecho esto en mucho tiempo.. (beso) y… (beso)”

De repente hacía tanto calor, y estaba sudando, su corazón bombeando desesperadamente. 

“Mulder… (beso) yo tampoco…”, asumió tranquilamente su compañera.

Y con un movimiento rápido Scully le quitó la remera; y sus ojos turquesas llenos de lujuria al ver su torso desnudo, le dijeron a dónde podía meter sus inseguridades. Esta era Dana Scully en sus brazos, en su cama, mirándolo de esa manera, y él iba a aprovechar este regalo del cielo.

Besó su mandíbula y descendió por su cuello, la escuchó gemir fuertemente y eso lo animó a apretar sus manos en sus caderas y meter una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Su mano comenzó a subir lentamente por su cintura mientras sus besos descendían por el punto del pulso hacia su clavícula. Lentamente mano y boca iban a encontrarse en sus pechos. Cuando su pulgar rozó sus costillas, ella restregó su pelvis contra su pierna y él sintió que podía morir ahí mismo. 

Scully necesitaba sus grandes y fuertes manos ahora mismo tocándola así que arqueó su espalda hacia él. Mulder tomó la indirecta y acarició con su pulgar la parte inferior de sus senos mientras sus besos comenzaban a llegar a su esternón. Sin demorarse demasiado, colocó su palma en su pecho y ambos gimieron a la vez. Scully en alivio y Mulder… también. Pechos reales en sus manos, por fin, pechos de una mujer. De su Scully. Tal vez era un sueño muy real, porque no había manera en el mundo de que tuviera tanta suerte. Pero si era un sueño no iba a despertarse, y entonces apretó, suavemente, masajeó y acarició. Los sonidos y movimientos de Scully lo estaban enloqueciendo. 

Segundos después su pulgar rozó su pezón erecto a través de la ropa y su boca se trasladó del centro de su pecho para atraparlo entre sus labios. El cerebro de Scully entró en cortocircuito en este momento. Mulder estaba chupando su pezón a través de su playera y la sensación se tradujo como un aluvión de humedad entre sus piernas. Dios, lo necesitaba tanto. 

Entonces él comenzó a acariciar su vientre por debajo de la su ropa, con claras intenciones de levantarla por sobre su cabeza y descubrirla. Soltó su pezón para dar paso a su prenda y una sensación de pánico se apoderó de ella. 

No era la primera vez que Mulder la vería desnuda, pero sí era la primera en estas circunstancias, a ella, a su cuerpo, pequeño, blanco, sin senos operados ni voluminosos, con piernas cortas y para nada delgadas ni estilizadas, y con pelo en el cuerpo. 

Pensó en el cajón de los videos que no son de Mulder, en esas mujeres altas y sensuales, de piel bronceada, totalmente depiladas. Pensó en Diana, en Phoebe, en Bambi, y, recientemente, en la despampanante mujer del maldito video juego donde casi murieron… en cualquier mujer en la que Mulder había demostrado un mínimo interés en algún momento de estos siete años, y se descubrió diametralmente opuesta. 

Pero antes de poder decir algo se encontró con los ojos cegados por su propia prenda que salía por sobre su cabeza y, al segundo siguiente, con una expresión de absoluta adoración en el rostro de Mulder recorriendo su torso adornado por su sostén negro.

Decidió hacerse un favor enorme y alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ella iba a hacer esto, ella no esperó tanto tiempo y se animó a meterlo en su cama para detener todo aquí o para no disfrutarlo por ridículas vacilaciones.

Los ojos de Mulder parecían hipnotizados mirando sus pechos envueltos en su sujetador. Era en partes de algodón y en partes de encaje, y agradeció a Dios no haberse puesto algo más aburrido. 

De repente él la empujó totalmente sobre su espalda y se posicionó con ambas rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas, acercando su rostro al de ella y uniendo ambos torsos. La suavidad y el calor de su piel cubriéndola enviaron otra ola de humedad a su ropa interior y juró que Mulder hasta podría olerla. 

“Dios Scully esto es…” Le fallaban las palabras. Todo el suministro de sangre destinado al cerebro había migrado hacia el sur, evidentemente.

“¿Es qué, Mulder?” 

“Es... absolutamente increíble… Eres tan hermosa Scully... Tan suave... tan… perfecta… y yo he querido esto desde hace tanto tiempo…”

Entonces su sonrisa fue total y no pudo más que besarlo con toda la pasión de años de negar su atracción por él asumidos en un sólo momento. 

Sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, rascando tiernamente con sus uñas. Las manos de Mulder recorrían sus muslos por sobre sus pantalones. Su peso sobre ella se sintió tan bien, sin mencionar su erección tan dura presionando rítmicamente su pelvis. Podía venir sólo de esto. Dios eso iba a ser tan vergonzoso. 

Mulder sentía lo mismo en aquel momento por lo que pasó sus brazos por su espalda buscando retirarse y así bajar la velocidad, y tiró de ella hacia arriba, sentándose y sentando a Scully a horcajadas en su regazo. 

Respiró profundamente, hundiendo sus manos en su pelo. Sus intenciones eran claras. No sólo quería desacelerar, sino que también quería más de su suave piel. Así que sus manos fueron al cierre posterior de su sujetador y, después de unos tensos segundos en los que sintió que ambos iban a morir de la urgencia, logró desengancharlo. Su boca hambrienta se unió a la suya mientras sus dedos deslizaron las correas por sus brazos deshaciéndose del sostén al instante. Entonces sus suaves senos se presionaron contra su pecho musculoso salpicado de vellos, fundiéndose en un ansiado abrazo desnudo, y un sincero gemido de alivio explotó en medio de su beso. 

Fue como tirar agua fría sobre la piel quemada. La sensación de fuego desaparece momentáneamente pero pronto es necesario más. Y ciertamente era necesario más aquí, así que Mulder quitó sus manos de su espalda desnuda y colocó una en cada seno, rompió por fin el beso y miró hacia abajo. La imagen de sus manos sopesando los suaves senos desnudos de Scully fue una de esas cosas que supo instantáneamente que jamás olvidaría. Sus pezones eran algo más oscuros y grandes de lo que había anticipado y eso lo enloqueció por completo. Juró que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. 

Scully también miró hacia abajo, su caja torácica subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada, y vio el color dorado de la piel de las manos de Mulder contrastando contra sus senos de color blanco lechoso, y la visual también quedó grabada a fuego en su memoria. 

De repente Mulder comenzó a realizar perezosos e hipnotizantes círculos en su aureola con la yema de su dedo. Luego pellizcó un pezón, haciéndolo rodar entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, y luego estiró. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en su rostro y ella lo miró como un ciervo sorprendido en la noche. La mirada hambrienta que él le estaba dando unida a la sensación en sus pezones la animó a inclinarse y besar su cuello con tanta fuerza que supo que dejaría marca. El gemido que hizo Mulder en aquel momento también se grabó a fuego en su memoria. 

Inmediatamente él la acostó, y su boca fue directo sus pechos con la desesperación de un crío pequeño, enterrando allí su rostro mientras la boca de Scully se abría en expresión de absoluto placer. Chupó, mordió, besó y lamió a su gusto.

Sus grandes manos desesperadas desabrocharon sus jeans y rápidamente los descendieron por sus piernas soltando su boca de sus senos para besar su vientre en el proceso. Un ‘Mulder’ con una voz nueva, llena de deseo, escapó de sus labios y entonces él volvió a subir, recorrió su aureola con la lengua y luego succionó su pezón más fuerte que antes, lo mordió suevamente, y después lamió con ternura intentando suavizar la reciente ruda atención. 

Como si todo fuera demasiado, como si ese ‘Mulder’ y el acto de quitarle los pantalones desesperadamente fuera la realización de una fantasía oculta, una especie de dejavú, se sentó apoyando su trasero sobre sus talones, todavía entre sus piernas, y la contempló, incrédulo, mordiéndose el labio y respirando pesadamente, mientras sus manos recorrían sus tentadores costados. 

Ahí estaba Dana Scully, sólo usando sus ahora húmedas bragas negras de algodón y encaje, con sus piernas bien formadas abiertas para él, su cintura marcada, sus senos pesados y redondos con los pezones erectos por la excitación. Su mayor fantasía hecha realidad la noche menos pensada.

La imagen que Scully recibió, un Mulder que la miraba con tanta adoración, como si quisiera comérsela con la desesperación de una persona que culmina un período de ayudo, fue más de lo que pudo soportar y se inclinó hacia adelante. Se acomodó para besar su pecho denudo, pasando sus dedos por el pequeño y sexy valle de vellos que allí se encontraba. Las manos de Mulder fueron directamente a sus cabellos mientras suspiraba trabajosamente. 

Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a descender por su abdomen tonificado mientras no paraba de depositar besos en su amplio pecho, hombros, clavícula y cuello. Mientras su boca ascendía hacia su oreja, causándole escalofríos de placer, sus manos descendían por debajo de su ombligo hasta encontrar la hebilla de su cinturón. Mulder gimió en anticipación. Hacía demasiado tiempo que ninguna mano que no fuera la propia lo tocaba allí.

Lentamente abrió su cinturón, botón y, finalmente, cremallera. El corazón de Mulder latía tan fuerte que temía que escapara de su pecho en cualquier momento. 

El sonido del cierre de sus jeans abriéndose junto con el de sus gemidos fue más de lo que Scully podía manejar en ese momento, y en un acto totalmente impulsivo, hundió su mano y acarició su erección sobre sus bóxers, con dedos casi temblorosos pero decididos. 

“Mierda, Scully”, soltó Mulder visiblemente conmocionado, ojos bien abiertos, cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás.

Esto la animó, y metiendo su mano en el interior de sus calzoncillos, lo tomó en ella. Era grande y grueso y estaba tan duro para ella que la realidad de lo que estaba por suceder la golpeó de una manera que no había previsto. Tenía el pene excitado de su compañero en sus manos. 

Comenzó a acariciarlo, mientras no paraba de repartirle besos a su torso, animada por los gemidos de Mulder, que llegaban como porras a sus oídos. Amó esto, amó que no fuera de esos hombres silenciosos que sólo gruñían pobremente en el orgasmo. Lo amó y la excitó aún más. 

Perdida como se encontraba en las sensaciones nuevas de poder tocarlo de esa manera, se sintió sorprendida cuando Mulder tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la empujó hacia atrás, recostándola sobre su espalda y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, llevando sus manos por sobre su cabeza. La posición de sus manos inhabilitadas la sorprendió, pero extrañamente, la excitó terriblemente. 

El rostro de Mulder sobrevolaba el suyo a escasos milímetros, buscando palabras que no se animaba a confesar. 

“Scully, por más que ame que hagas eso… como te dije… ha pasado demasiado tiempo y… y no quiero que esto termine antes de comenzar”, expresó algo avergonzado. “Creo que tú… tú no tienes idea del efecto que tienes en mí,” admitió casi sonriendo, como quien confiesa una inocente travesura. 

Y en ese momento, ella se sintió poderosa. Y esa sensación la llevó a tomar una de sus manos y llevarla a su boca, besar tiernamente sus dedos y susurrar… “Mulder, déjame mostrarte el efecto que tú tienes en mí, lo que me haces a mí…”

Y lentamente, casi en agonía, descendió su mano hacia su entrepierna increíblemente húmeda. Mulder tocó entonces la tela empapada de su ropa interior muriendo de placer y no pudo más que hundir su boca en la suya tratando de expresar sus sensaciones de absoluta adoración.

Cuando terminó de besarla, sin dejar de observar sus expresiones, subió su mano hasta el borde superior de su ropa interior, y hundió lentamente sus dedos en ella. Jugueteó con sus pequeños vellos púbicos, húmedos, muy húmedos, y descendió hasta sentir la totalidad de su calor. Comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza sus labios mayores y menores, y cuando pasó el pulgar sobre su clítoris, las caderas de Scully se despegaron de la cama y el “Mulder” más excitante que escuchó en su vida expiró de sus labios. 

Listo, esto fue todo. Tenía que avanzar o podría morir allí mismo. La combustión humana espontánea nunca sería más real.

Descendió con besos profundos por su cuello y pecho, besó ambos lados de sus costillas haciéndola saltar, besó su suave vientre, metió la lengua en su ombligo y continuó el descenso. 

Quería probarla más que nada, pero no esta noche. Una urgencia que no recordaba desde su adolescencia comenzó a apoderarse de él y enganchó sus pulgares a ambos lados de su ropa interior. Para disimular su premura no las arrancó de inmediato, sino que lo hizo centímetro a centímetro, cubriendo de besos dulces su pelvis. Antes de exponerla totalmente, dio un beso profundo en su centro, succionando un poco su clítoris por encima de la tela, que hizo saltar y gemir a Scully más que en cualquiera de sus fantasías. Estaba retorciéndose, empapada por y para él, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, dedos aferrándose a las sábanas. 

Cuando por fin la hubo despojado de toda su ropa interior, no sin antes besar sus suaves muslos, se paró en frente a la cama, y en menos de un segundo se deshizo de sus pantalones, bóxers y medias. 

Se encontró desnudo mirando a la mujer de sus sueños recostada desnuda frente a él y descubrió que sus vagos planes de saltar y enterrarse en ella serían demasiado toscos.   
Así que lentamente subió y se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas y temblorosas.

Temblorosas… ella estaba temblando.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Estás segura de esto...?” 

“Sí, lo estoy”

“Pero estás temblando…”

“Sí, lo estoy…”, reconoció sonriente, no había temor o vergüenza alguna en su rostro.

“Relájate, sólo soy yo…”

“Exacto… eres tú, Mulder”, enfatizó ella, “y… también estás temblando”

Se percató entonces de su estado y también sonrió, igual que ella, sin temor ni vergüenza.

“Es que eres tú, y tú nunca serás para mí sólo alguien”, se sinceró. La confesión, que repetiría muchos años después gracias a su exacta memoria, calmó como por arte de magia las ansiedades que la aquejaban. 

Y se miraron, examinando las expresiones, pidiendo permiso tal vez. Porque esto realmente iba a suceder, en cuestión de segundos iba a suceder, y Mulder rogó a Dios no terminar en cuanto la punta de su pene rozara su núcleo.

Necesitaba calmarse así que la besó, profundo, largo, lento y apasionadamente, su pene coqueteando contra su muslo interno. 

Parecía detenido el tiempo cuando sintió los dedos decididos de Scully tomándolo y guiándolo hacia su entrada. Se sujetó él mismo en su mano, subió y bajó por su abertura hasta acariciar su clítoris con su punta, y cuando estuvo bien empapado comenzó a empujar lentamente en ella, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que se enfundó por completo, y sintió sus paredes internas sujetarlo con fuerza.

Mulder podría jurar que murió y fue al cielo en ese momento. Scully estaba tan húmeda, caliente y apretada para él que tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no acabar allí mismo. 

Por su parte, Scully no podía creer que finalmente tenía a este hombre dentro de su cuerpo, la sensación de plenitud y algo de dolor al estar tan llena la abrumó por completo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, por lo que su cuerpo se tensó un poco. 

Lleno de emociones como se encontraba, Mulder se percató de su leve incomodidad y no se atrevió a moverse. Tampoco lo hizo por miedo a terminar, si era honesto consigo mismo. 

“¿Estás bien?”, preguntó cortesmente.

“Lo estoy… sólo dame un segundo, y despacio… ¿sí?”, susurró ella.

“Siempre…”, contestó tiernamente.

Y comenzó a salpicar su rostro de besos… su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, mejillas y boca. Enterrado como se encontraba en ella, se perdió en su beso. Labios y lengua acariciándose profundamente, manos acariciando cuanta piel encontraban.

Entonces sintió un leve balanceo de las caderas de Scully, su cuerpo relajándose debajo del suyo, y se animó a retirarse unos centímetros y empujar… Una, dos, tres veces… lento y profundo, y antes de que se diera cuenta Scully gemía su nombre y sus caderas encontraban las suyas en el vaivén de la danza que estaban montando. 

Finalmente estaban haciendo esto, Scully aferrada a su fuerte espalda con sus manos, y a su trasero con sus talones, manteniéndolo cerca, y él empujaba cada minuto más ferozmente apenas pudiendo contenerse. Los sonidos de placer de ambos llenaban la habitación como un coro ensayado.

“Dios Scully… esto es tan… perfecto… esto… no va a durar mucho más”, admitió entre gemidos incontrolables.

Y para su sorpresa la respuesta fue “no, no lo hará, Mulder…” con una voz baja, áspera y pesada, llena de excitación, acompañada por su cuerpo retorciéndose contra el suyo, su clítoris buscando su pelvis en cada encuentro. Agradeció a un Dios en el que no creía que Scully estuviera cerca igual que él. Después de todo, los milagros existen, pensó.

No pasó mucho tiempo más cuando la sintió apretarse a su alrededor, uñas clavadas en su espalda, muslos espasmódicos alrededor de su cadera, ‘Mulders’ y ‘Dioses’ escapando de sus labios, todo su cuerpo quebrándose a la vez. Segundos después él estaba empujando erráticamente con profundidad y vaciándose en su interior, llenándola tan hondo como podía y derrumbándose sobre ella con un largo gemido y su nombre en sus labios. 

Okey, esto realmente acababa de suceder. ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho antes? ¿Por qué habían esperado tanto? En la gloria después del orgasmo, todos los justificativos a estas preguntas se habían evaporado por completo, sólo la más bella sensación de plenitud los acompañaba.

Scully trataba de respirar mientras sentía los jadeos de Mulder en su oído, sus corazones palpitando uno contra el otro a un ritmo desesperado, sus sexos unidos y chorreantes palpitando también. 

Fue demasiado pero nunca en su vida se sintió tan satisfecha. Dios, cuánto había estado necesitando esto, la conexión física con este hombre particular. 

Para su sorpresa el momento post coital se desarrolló diferente a lo que esperaba. Se imaginó a Mulder cayendo de espaldas a su lado, alejando su cuerpo sudoroso del suyo, y levantándose al baño a limpiarse lo que podía sentir escurriéndose desde su centro hacia su trasero. 

Pero no fue así. Mulder comenzó a besar su cuello, cerca de su oreja, descendiendo por el mismo hacia su clavícula, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Como si el objeto de sus ansias no fuese el acto en sí, ya consumado, sino ella. Ella era la fuente de su adoración, placer y deseo, y el mero hecho de haber terminado no significaba que dejaría de adorarla. 

No recordaba si alguna vez en su vida había tenido la certeza de que un hombre tenía ganas de ella, no de sexo o de sexo con ella, sino un puro y exclusivo deseo de ella; y esta era la sensación que calentaba su corazón en estos momentos.

Una sonrisa de total plenitud se extendió por el rostro de Scully mientras Mulder descendía y descendía por sus hombros, clavículas y pechos, plantándose en la boca de su estómago, donde rozó su nariz una y otra vez, disfrutando su suavidad y su olor. 

Y allí se quedaron, sucios y sudorosos, Mulder entre sus piernas con la mejilla apoyada en su estómago, abrazado a ella intentando no aplastarla, como si ese fuera su lugar favorito en el mundo para acurrucarse. Sus manos en sus senos, aferrado como un niño a su objeto de apego, y las uñas de Scully rascando su cuero cabelludo lentamente.

Ninguno recordaría luego en qué momento se acostaron de lado, enfrentados, brazos y piernas entrelazadas, y sin pronunciar palabra se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Todo lo demás podría esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, porque esta noche ella lo había querido y él había estado allí, como siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí ubicar esto justo después de First Person Shooter, por varias razones. La primera es que creo que su primer encuentro sexual no ocurrió mucho tiempo antes de Requiem, puesto que al momento del regreso de Mulder la relación no se sentía cien por ciento consolidada, lo que me hace pensar que no compartieron mucho tiempo como amantes. Y, segundo, porque creo que esa fue la última vez que Mulder miró a otra mujer que no fuera Scully... después de vivir el sexo con ella no lo creo capaz de tener siquiera ojos para nadie más. Sí, ese es el poder que creo que tiene Scully, al menos lo tendría sobre mí.


	4. El puente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sucesos de la dulce y confusa mañana siguiente... ¿Negación o aceptación? ¿Miedo o emoción?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño capítulo que servirá como puente para los eventos posteriores. Lamento su brevedad pero prometo que el próximo será largo e interesante!

La mañana siguiente fue algo confusa. Bastante, en realidad. 

Scully se despertó, totalmente aturdida por los eventos de la noche anterior, y asfixiada entre un brazo y una pierna de un Mulder desnudo y completamente dormido que la aplastaban con total naturalidad. 

El sol apenas comenzaba a levantarse en el horizonte, y su cuerpo se sintió nuevo. Casi al punto de sentir que nadie la había tocado antes. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Se sintió absolutamente vulnerable. 

Su mente se llenó de vergüenza, miedos, y preguntas. La principal era… ¿Cómo se sigue desde aquí? Y después de dedicarle unos minutos a encontrar una respuesta que no llegó a su mente, decidió levantarse y… huir. 

Así que cuidadosamente se desenredó de su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño en el mayor silencio posible. Se sonrojó sola en la ducha mientras limpieza el semen seco de Mulder de entre sus muslos. Nunca había hecho eso antes, jamás. La estructurada Scully tenía sus reglas. Después del escaso sexo sin preservativo que había tenido en su vida, siempre, por claras razones de higiene y salud, se había limpiado apropiadamente de inmediato, nunca había dormido así.

Luego se vistió en igual silencio y rapidez, y sin desayunar abandonó el departamento.

‘Cobarde’. Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Mulder cuando despertó, completamente solo, en una cama que olía a sexo y a la mujer de sus más profundos anhelos. Se regañó mentalmente por no haberla oído, pero evidentemente una buena noche de sexo con ella era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar el sueño profundo, perdido hace tantos años.

Se levantó y se bañó. Se sentía inseguro, y asustado. Una parte de él le decía que se tranquilizase, que él conocía a Scully, que esta reacción era de esperarse, y se le pasaría. Y otra parte era totalmente opuesta, y le llenaba la garganta con un nudo. ¿Y si toda su relación de años se había estropeado por una noche de pasión? Su cabeza iba a explotar. Gracias al cielo logró distraerse con los productos de la ducha de Scully. Todos olían a ella, a todas las partes de ella que ahora él conocía cómo olían. 

Después del baño fue a su departamento a cambiarse apresuradamente, y de allí directo al trabajo. El tránsito nunca en su vida se había movido más lento. Podía jurarlo. Quería llegar a esa oficina y verla. ‘Terreno neutro, bien jugado Scully’, pensó. No sabía qué iba a decirle, ni siquiera sabía qué rostro poner cuando entrase allí y la viese. Porque iba a verla, ¿verdad? Scully no sería capaz de faltar al trabajo por esto… ¿verdad?

Casi corriendo entró a la oficina. Asustado como se encontraba se dio cuenta que no había ensayado nada para decir, ni siquiera qué expresión tener en su rostro. Así que cuando atravesó esa puerta en el sótano y la vio, se detuvo en seco. 

Ella estaba parada junto a los ficheros, con unos archivos en la mano, y al oírlo entrar levantó su rostro y lo miró a la cara. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que ella llegaba a la oficina antes que él. 

Ella era buena en esto, muy buena, porque su semblante no denotaba absolutamente nada. Así que mostró una leve sonrisa de dientes que no asoman, y mirando a la mujer con la que había hecho el amor la noche anterior, a la que había oído gemir su nombre y hecho temblar en sus brazos, dijo “Buenos días, Scully”.

“Buenos días, Mulder”, y la misma leve sonrisa.

Okey, él podía jugar este juego. Scully de la habitación y Scully de la oficina. Él podía hacerlo. 

Cuatro horas después descubrió que no, no podía. Tenía que hablar con ella, saber cómo seguir desde aquí. Y ella sólo trabajaba como cualquier día, cómo si la noche anterior no le hubiera dejado esa marca en el cuello que ocultaba manteniendo la camisa bien abotonada. 

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Scully se levantó sin decir nada, y simplemente salió. Eso era sumamente extraño, ella siempre ofrecía si quería algo o incluso preguntaba si quería acompañarla. Al menos solía decir que almorzaría con su madre que se encontraba por la zona, o algo parecido. Esta vez nada. Sólo silencio. Y Mulder comenzó a entrar en pánico. 

Su mente hábil para delirar con conspiraciones gubernamentales se llenó de las más locas y pesimistas teorías. Scully solicitando un traslado, Scully abandonando el FBI, Scully practicando la medicina, Scully casada con un maldito neurocirujano. En eso ocupó su imaginación las siguientes horas, torturándose en secreto, hasta que Scully le dijo que iría a buscar unos informes que necesitaban para algún caso que ni siquiera escuchó. 

Media hora después, cuando ella no volvió, se percató del horario. Era hora de volver a casa. Miró el perchero para constatar que ella había llevado su bolso y su abrigo. No tenía intenciones de volver a pasar por la oficina. 'Maldita sea, Scully', pensó. 

Suspiró, vencido. Y entonces lo supo. No quería volver a vivir un día más como éste, excepto la parte cuando despertó desnudo en su cama. Si lo dejaba pasar, sabía que ella no diría nada, al menos no por un tiempo. Sabía que se acostumbrarían al elefante en la habitación y podrían trabajar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. 

Pero no quería eso. No con ella. Ella era su amiga. Y en honor a esa amistad supo que esto no podía quedar así. Esto merecía al menos un poco de respeto. Así que tomó su abrigo y sus llaves, y se dirigió a Georgetown. Claramente el tránsito estaba insoportablemente lento otra vez.


	5. La aceptación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega el momento en el que Mulder y Scully deben intentar afrontar las consecuencias de lo hicieron, pero nunca han sido buenos para hablar de las cosas.

Scully llegó a su departamento absolutamente cansada. El estrés de toda esta situación la había agotado mental y físicamente. 

Una parte de ella temía haber perdido a su mejor amigo, a su compañero ideal de trabajo, a su perfecto opuesto, quedaba tanto por descubrir aún, y ella tal vez lo había arruinado todo. 

Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía él. Le dolía en el cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida le dolía un hombre en todo el cuerpo. Tenía las manos sudorosas, la piel erizada, el corazón palpitante, y los recuerdos quemándole la piel. Era el dolor más hermoso y abrumador del mundo.

Quería verlo desesperadamente pero no sabía si eso era lo mejor, así que se había esforzado todo el día en mantener una postura profesional y dejar que Mulder decidiera. Ella había hecho el primer movimiento anoche, ahora le correspondía a él. Como una partida de ajedrez. 

Colgó su saco en el armario de la entrada y se dirigió a su habitación. Se descalzó y se quitó las medias. Cuando lo hizo juró que todavía podía sentir las yemas de los dedos de Mulder recorriendo sus piernas y no pudo evitar exhalar un fuerte suspiro. Dios… temió que la única vez que había estado con este hombre pudiera arruinar su percepción normal del mundo para siempre. De repente los recuerdos de sus manos, su boca, su piel estaban en todas partes. El día de trabajo había sido lo suficientemente duro con él alrededor y ahora sin él, la noche se avecinaba igual de complicada, con el insomnio como plato principal.

Caminó hacia el baño y se miró en el espejo, como analizando y juzgando en su reflejo las decisiones que había tomado. Y cuando estaba comenzando a quitarse el maquillaje, escuchó fuerte y claro tres golpes secos en la puerta, hechos con fuerza. 

Sabía que era él, y una sonrisa pícara traicionó su rostro, y su estómago se llenó de mariposas. Recordó la tranquilidad en la voz de Phillip Padgett cuando dijo: ‘la agente Scully ya está enamorada’. Se sonrojó, muriéndose de vergüenza pero sin poder dejar de sonreír. 

Se sentía como una niña a punto de abrirle la puerta al niño de la escuela que le gusta. Se sentía tonta. Se sentía genial. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan genial. ¿Alguna vez se había sentido tan genial?

Rogó al cielo que su rostro no la delatara al abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo y Mulder entró abruptamente y capturó su rostro entre sus manos, besándola, supo que no había podido disimular ni un poco el huracán que la recorría por dentro. Por supuesto que no, era Mulder mirando directo a sus ojos, podía leerla en un segundo.  
Esto estaba mal, muy mal, pero su boca en la suya se sentía tan bien. 

Cuando se separó del beso, sin soltar su rostro, él la miró con un semblante serio y amable. 

“Tenemos que hablar, Scully… ¿Estás bien?... ¿Estamos bien?, su voz sonó algo preocupada. 

Ella no pudo responder. No sabía qué decir. Mucho menos después de volver a sentir sus labios. Su cerebro perdía capacidad de respuesta con este tipo de atenciones. Así que se separó de él y se acercó a cerrar la puerta de su departamento, apoyándose en ella y enfocando su mirada en el techo. 

Mulder giró para encontrarla y mirarla con inquisición. Allí estaban, frente a frente, sin saber qué hacer con lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.  
El había venido hasta aquí luego de su abandono furtivo al amanecer y de horas de indiferencia en la oficina, así que era su turno de mover una pieza en el tablero, por lo que tomó coraje y decidió responder. 

“Mulder… yo… lo siento… por todo…” Descubrió que no podía hablar de corrido porque su respiración estaba agitada. ¡Dios, estaba completamente excitada de nuevo! Y el maldito podía olerla, porque comenzó a acercarse lentamente con una expresión divertida en su rostro. 

“Yo no quiero hablar de esto… no ahora… no podría… no sé qué decir…” Y Mulder ya estaba tan cerca de ella, como un depredador acechando a su presa. 

“Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso para mí…”, continuó.

Mulder decidió sacarla de su miseria. 

“Si quieres podemos no hablar de esto…”

“Sí, sería lo mejor… por el trabajo y por...”

“Podemos hacer otra cosa…”, la interrumpió Mulder. Era su turno de ser valiente. Así que volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos, y arrinconándola contra su puerta de entrada, la besó tan apasionadamente, que a ella se le aflojaron las piernas. 

Mulder lo notó así que metiendo sus manos debajo de su trasero, trasero que había observado muy detenidamente en el interior de sus cada vez más ajustados trajes, y que ahora podía tocar a su gusto, la levantó por los aires, y Scully enganchó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El peso del los cuerpos combinados de ambos contra la puerta sonó realmente fuerte. 

Y aquí iban de vuelta. Esto sí que estaba mal, muy mal, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Simplemente no podían evitar querer más y más. Se descubrieron adictos a algo que acababan de comenzar a explorar. Esto podía traerles tantos problemas, pero en este momento su raciocinio se había esfumado por completo dando lugar a un deseo y una necesidad crudas del uno por el otro, acumulados durante años. 

Todo pasó muy rápido. El saco de Mulder voló en algún momento, al igual que su corbata. Le siguieron los botones de su pequeña camisa favorita que le había regalado Melissa hacía años, dejando al descubierto sus senos cubiertos por un sostén color rosa viejo. Segundos después sus senos estaban por encima del sostén y la boca ansiosa de Mulder en ellos. Esta vez no estaba pidiendo permiso para nada, estaba tomando lo que era suyo. Scully sabía que mañana tendría las marcas de su pasión por todo su cuello y pechos.

De repente Mulder la bajó al suelo y levantó su falda hasta su estómago. Cayendo de rodillas, besó ambas caderas sujetándolas con fuerza, y mordiéndolas suavemente. Y sin perder un segundo más, le quitó la ropa interior con un rápido movimiento, exponiendo su húmedo centro. La miró allí por un segundo totalmente embelesado, como si quisiera recordarla, y entonces separó sus piernas, levantando la derecha en su hombro. 

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Algunas personas piensan que el sexo oral es una práctica sexual aún más íntima que la penetración. Scully era una de estas personas. 

Para ella no había nada más comprometido que, literalmente, meterse la parte más privada del otro en la boca. El acto requería siempre devoción y deseo real del otro, de su placer, y ansias incontrolables de sentirlo y probarlo en todos los aspectos posibles. 

Por un segundo pensó en detenerlo, no era un acto que realizara con regularidad y hasta se había sentido incómoda en algunos momentos de su pasado. Ella era una buena chica católica. Pero cuando miró hacia abajo y vio la cabellera castaña de Mulder entre sus piernas y sintió su lengua recorrer con deseo su muslo interior, abandonó por completo sus prácticamente ridículos principios y trató de relajarse. 

Mulder mientras tanto, arrodillado como quien recita una plegaria adorando al santísimo, totalmente enceguecido de pasión, besaba, mordía, chupaba y lamía su muslo interno camino hacia su centro. Hacía lo mismo con su ingle y pelvis. Para la ansiedad con la que habían comenzado, el hombre se estaba tomando su tiempo ahora. De repente no tenía resto de sus anteriores premuras, porque de repente se encontraba en dónde quería estar. Entre sus piernas. Las prisas eran antes, durante el viaje, ahora ya se encontraba feliz en su destino. 

Así que arqueando un poco las caderas de Scully hacia adelante y haciéndose él lo más pequeño posible, acabó por encontrar el ángulo perfecto y pasó su lengua por su hendidura, deteniéndose antes de llegar al clítoris. Su olor y su sabor lo embriagaron por completo. Era un dulce néctar del que no quería terminar de beber nunca. Era puramente su Scully, la parte más íntima de ella. 

En ese momento ella se percató de que se encontraba con la ropa a medio quitar, tenía una mano en su cabello y otra en su hombro para lograr mantener el equilibrio, los ojos al cielo y la boca abierta, cual diosa adorada. Y le gustó, mucho.

Pronto tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar cuando Mulder volvió a pasar su lengua por su centro, esta vez más profundo que antes, introduciéndola, penetrándola con ella. Agarró sus cabellos fuertemente y Mulder sonrió a esto. Las vibraciones de sus músculos faciales al sonreír sobre sus vellos púbicos la hicieron temblar y soltar un gemido que estaba conteniendo. 

Ese signo fue todo lo que Mulder necesitó para llevar sus labios a su clítoris y chupar, suave pero firmemente. Lo que expiró de los labios de Scully entonces fue más bien un grito, y tuvo que morderse el antebrazo para silenciarse. Los vecinos que estuviesen en el pasillo definitivamente escucharon eso. ‘Dios, por favor, no permitas que alguien esté ahora en el pasillo’, pensó preocupada.

Con una delicadeza que sinceramente asombró a Scully, Mulder retrajo con sus dientes el capuchón de su clítoris, y jugó con él rodeándolo con la punta de su lengua, volviéndola loca. ‘Esas benditas y molestas semillas de girasol’, pensó, y de repente ya no eran tan molestas. Luego él usó la parte plana de su lengua para aplastarla contra esa zona, masajeando toda el área con movimientos rítmicos, frotándose contra ella. 

Scully gemía, se retorcía, perdía el equilibrio por momentos. Mulder chupaba y lamía y mordía y besaba todo su centro con un entusiasmo que la volvía loca. 

Y cuando pensó que no podía más, Mulder introdujo dos dedos en su interior, y comenzó a penetrarla lenta y agónicamente con ellos. Él tenía que sostener su cadera con fuerza porque se despegaba de tal manera de la puerta que dificultada demasiado su tarea.

Entonces curvó estos dos dedos hacia adelante y comenzó a acariciarla allí mientras usaba su boca sobre su clítoris, movimientos perfectamente combinados, como un director de orquesta. Scully sentía un placer inmenso que la presionaba hacia el borde por dentro y por fuera de su cuerpo. Y en unos segundos estaba teniendo un orgasmo tan intenso que desde el interior de los otros departamentos seguramente la estaban escuchando. Se encontraba sudorosa y respirando con dificultad, su corazón intentando escapar de su pecho, su centro latiendo con dulces espasmos de placer. 

Mulder mientras tanto la lamía lentamente hasta que ella volviera en sí, limpiándola. Pero sin esperar mucho, tuvo que liberar su erección que presionaba dolorosamente sus pantalones, y sin saber exactamente qué hacer con ella en el estado de desesperada excitación en el que se encontraba, levantó a Scully de nuevo en brazos, piernas alrededor de su cadera, y la penetró con fuerza contra la puerta, sorprendiéndola. 

¡Ohhh, Dios mío!, chilló Scully.

¿Estás bien…? atinó a preguntar él, preocupado, buscando en su rostro.

“Por Dios sí, no te detengas… por favor”, solicitó ella con evidente ansiedad. 

Escucharla rogarle lo alivió por completo y desató sobre ella toda su pasión. El trasero de Scully comenzó a golpear rítmicamente la puerta de entrada de su hogar. Mulder lo sostenía con firmeza intentando disminuir los golpes pero dada la extrema pasión del acto estaba fallando miserablemente. Y pronto ocurrió lo inevitable. 

“¡Puercos!”, una fuerte voz de mujer sentenció desde el pasillo.

Mulder y Scully se detuvieron por completo, cabezas en señal de alerta. Al segundo se miraron, y se descubrieron felices, estallando en risas como aquella vez bajo la lluvia en el cementerio.

Scully entonces tomó el borde del pantalón desprendido de Mulder de sus caderas, y susurró en su oído, muy bajo, como si quisiera contrastar con todo el escándalo que habían estado haciendo. 

“Llévame a la habitación… ahora”, y su voz sonó traviesa y entusiasta. 

Mulder le sonrió enormemente conectando con sus ojos, y así lo hizo. Jaque mate. Y ambos se encontraron inesperadamente del mismo lado del tablero de ajedrez, ambos descubrieron que habían ganado esta partida.


	6. La madrugada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros agentes continúan explorando este nuevo y fresco aspecto de su relación. Pero pronto son bajados a la realidad por el llamado del deber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo comienzo a incluir algunos de los bellos diálogos que nos ha regalado este show, que no son míos, pertenecen a CC. Espero que los encuentren bien utilizados, puesto que siento que han sido pistas de todo lo que nos hemos perdido. Disfrútenlo y déjenme saber qué les parece!

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Mulder se sentó en el borde de la cama con Scully a horcajadas en su regazo. Recién allí ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban a medio desvestir. Y de que no podían parar de mirarse a los ojos y sonreír, abiertamente. 

Sin apuro, Scully comenzó a desabrochar la camisa azul de Mulder, besándolo lenta pero profundamente y recorriendo con sus manos toda la piel que iba descubriendo, su sabor todavía en su boca. Ella podía sentirse allí. Las manos de Mulder no podían abandonar su trasero desnudo. Se encontraba aferrado allí, como a una roca que evitaba que cayera a un abismo. 

Luego fue el turno de su camisa ya abierta y su sostén. Otra vez el alivio cuando ambos torsos desnudos se unieron en un abrazo. Ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo más experimentarían esa sensación. Por lo pronto, sentía que nunca podría acostumbrarse, nunca podría tener suficiente de ello. 

“Oh… Scully… te extrañé tanto”, suspiró Mulder entre besos, no atreviéndose a decírselo mirándola a los ojos. Eran grandes palabras, podría decir que prácticamente se resbalaron de su boca.

Scully rió con cierto pudor y enterró su rostro en su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente. Mulder sintió que era muy necesario grabar el sonido de su risa, tal vez más que el de sus gemidos. 

“Me has visto todo el día”, dijo ella divertida en su hombro. 

“No, no así, no a esta Scully, que me tiene completamente…”, y se detuvo, sin encontrar la palabra correcta, o mejor dicho, no atreviéndose a decirla. 

Scully entonces soltó su abrazo y apoyó su frente en la suya, mirando hacia abajo, como quien reúne coraje. 

“Sé lo que quieres decir, Mulder… lo entiendo… y yo…”, lo miró entonces a los ojos, “yo también te extrañé.”

No necesitó más que eso para volver a besarla y dirigir sus caderas a encontrarse con las suyas. Fuerte, apasionado. Pero todavía quedaba ropa en sus cuerpos, así que Scully abandonó el regazo de Muder y se paró frente a él, entre sus piernas abiertas. 

Las manos de Mulder se dirigieron primero a su rostro. Era tan pequeña, que ella parada y él sentado en la cama, facilitaba tanto las cosas. Con una larga caricia descendió sus manos a sus senos, nunca iba a cansarse de sopesarlos en sus manos, de pasar los pulgares por sus aureolas y sus pezones. Recorrió sus costillas y atrapó el borde de su falda, buscando a ciegas el cierre. Cuando lo encontró lo abrió, y pudo liberar el cuerpo de Scully de la última prenda que le quedaba. Sus manos volvieron al camino que estaba recorriendo. Descendió por su cintura, sus caderas voluptuosas y el costado de sus firmes muslos. Verla de pie desnuda frente a él era todo un espectáculo.

Su boca estaba prácticamente a la altura de sus senos así que era casi un crimen no aprovechar esto. Los besó entonces con tanta ternura y adoración, mientras sus manos acariciaban su trasero, que Scully sintió que podría llorar ahí mismo. 

Tan hipnotizado se encontraba que casi no se percató de que ella intentaba quitarle los pantalones. 

“Mulder, ayúdame”, dijo entre suspiros. 

Entonces elevó su cadera de la cama y fue despojado de sus prendas. Reiteró, ver a Scully de pie desnuda frente a él mirándolo sentado, desnudo, con su erección pesada apuntando hacia arriba, ella lamiéndose los labios, fue una experiencia casi insoportablemente excitante, esta vez en serio el espectáculo supremo. Y no había más vergüenzas aquí, ni temores. 

Le tendió la mano y le indicó que subiera a su regazo, retomándolo de esta manera donde lo habían dejado.

Y allí sentada a horcajas sobre él, al borde de la cama, sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse hasta sus sexos. 

Sí, definitivamente la había extrañado y necesitado todo el día. Lentamente el compás de su danza fue aumentando, sus besos, sus caricias, todo era demasiado. 

“Vamos al centro de la cama”, ordenó Scully sin cesar las penetraciones rítmicas que lo estaban enloqueciendo. 

Mulder acató la orden en un segundo y se encontró recostado viendo, lo que a estas alturas, siendo reiterativo nuevamente, era el gran espectáculo de su vida entera. Dana Scully montándolo casi salvajemente, sus uñas rascando sus pectorales, sus senos rebotando seductoramente, y sus manos guiando sus caderas que alternaban por momentos para atrapar pechos.

Minutos después, cuando Scully se inclinó hacia adelante para besar su cuello, hombros y clavícula, supo que no aguantaría mucho más. Oh, y cuando ella mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y suspiró allí produciéndole escalofríos, supo que se encontraba vergonzosamente cerca. 

“Scully, me estás volviendo loco”, admitió derrotado y se incorporó, sentándose, y llevando una mano hacia su unión, para acariciar su clítoris con el dedo pulgar. 

“Mierda, Mulderrrr”, gritó Scully, sujetándose con fuerza de sus hombros y frotando su área más sensible contra su mano. Minutos después sus ojos y su boca se abrieron en un grito mudo, ahogada de placer. 

Y en menos de un santiamén ella estaba temblando en su regazo y el derramándose en ella, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, sus cálidas paredes internas parecían ordeñarlo, y gemidos temblorosos escapaban de su boca mientras enterraba su cabeza en su cabello y aspiraba su shampoo. 

Se quedaron así un rato largo, sentados y abrazados, sin poder separarse, su pene ablandándose en su interior, repartiéndose dulces besos en sus hombros y cuellos, enterrando sus manos en sus cabellos o recorriendo dulcemente sus espaldas. 

Cuando la posición ya cansó sus piernas, lentamente se recostaron, frente a frente, y se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír, como si tuvieran un secreto, tan increíble, que nadie más podía entenderlo en el mundo entero.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Mulder extendió sus brazos y Scully se acurrucó entre ellos, cruzando su pierna derecha por sobre él. No iban a hablar de esto, evidentemente. Sólo iban a dormir. Tomar un día a la vez, tal vez. 

Era una noche sumamente tranquila, como si todo el mundo contuviera el aliento ante los eventos recientes que convirtieron a dos viejos amigos en dos nuevos amantes. 

La cama, acostumbrada a un solo cuerpo, por extraño que pareciera, no parecía pequeña ante la intromisión de un nuevo integrante. Dormir de a dos, no se sentía molesto, se sentía correcto. 

Habían pasado algunas horas de sueño, cuando Mulder, abrió los ojos. Todavía estaba oscuro. Se sentía cómodo, cálido, y feliz. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién. 

Se encontraba en la habitación de su compañera, en su cama, completamente desnudo, abrazando ahora por detrás el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de ella, bien acurrucados, y con su mano derecha sostenía firmemente su seno izquierdo. 

Se rió para sí mismo, por supuesto que lo hizo, todo parecía tan inverosímil. Cuando lo hizo, Scully se movió.

“¿Te desperté?”, preguntó en un susurro a su compañera.

“Ahora lo has hecho”, contestó ella, levantando una ceja que él no pudo ver, y esbozando una sonrisa, también secreta. 

“Lo siento.”

“Está bien, Mulder. Sólo vuelve a dormir.”

Y ambos cerraron los ojos, las respiraciones acompasadas. 

Pero Mulder estaba completamente despierto, y alerta. Y la tenía en sus brazos, lo cual seguía siendo una novedad para él. Para ser honesto, sentía que ella siempre se sentiría como una novedad para él. Quería besarla, tocarla. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar con ella si de repente quería hacerle el amor todo el tiempo? No lo sabía, pero ahora mismo no estaban trabajando. 

Así que lentamente comenzó a mover esa mano derecha sobre su seno izquierdo, a acariciar lentamente. La ceja de Scully volvió a levantarse sin abrir los ojos. Él tampoco lo vio esta vez pero lo imaginó, y sonrió divertido.   
Con el dedo pulgar comenzó a realizar perezosos círculos en su pezón, y, cuando lo sintió completamente erecto, lo pellizcó y tiró suavemente de él. Scully emitió un leve gemido, y al segundo, había otra cosa completamente erecta pinchando el trasero de ella. 

“Mulder… Jesús… ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Diecisiete?”, preguntó divertida. 

“Contigo… dieciséis.”

Y entonces ella rió. Amaba esa risa. Realmente quería grabarla y llevarla consigo a todos lados. Y esa risa lo llenó de una sensación placentera en el pecho, que no sabía que se podía sentir. Y comenzó a besar su cuello, lento y agónico, mientras su mano continuaba sus atenciones en su pecho. 

El cuerpo dormido de Scully comenzó a responder. Y pronto balanceó su trasero contra él. 

“Mierda, Scully… vas a matarme hoy…”

“Tu empezaste, Mulder… ¿para qué me despiertas?”

Y los besos en el cuello, nuca y hombros, se convirtieron en chupones, mordidas, recorridos tiernos con la lengua. 

El cuerpo entero de Scully tenía la piel erizada. Mulder lo notó, y retirando la mano de su seno, acarició su costado con la yema de los dedos. 

“¿Tienes frío?”

“No exactamente”, asumió.

Y mordiéndose el labio para no gemir ante la idea de lo que él podía hacerle a ella en cuestión de segundos, comenzó acariciar su brazo, alternando el dorso y la yema de los dedos, desde el hombro hasta su muñeca, y entrelazó su mano con ella. Chupó con fuerza su cuello, y de repente ella estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose con fuerza. Por Dios santo, apenas la había tocado. 

Corrió las sábanas para exponer su cuerpo entero a la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las cortinas de la ventana, y admiró su figura perfecta tendida de costado. Sus curvas parecían esbozar un paisaje único de montañas que invitaban a explorar. No, no sólo lo invitaban. Lo obligaban, como un imán. 

Y sin perder la languidez de sus movimientos, continuó acariciándola, desde la zona de la axila, descendiendo por su cintura bien marcada que a veces ocultaban sus no tan favorecedores y serios trajes de oficina. Su cadera, prominente y femenina, recibió con un suave balanceo las atenciones de su mano y no pudo contenerse a apretarla con pasión. Scully gimió a esto.

Su mano luego descendió por el costado de su muslo, hasta sus rodillas y sus pantorrillas. Amaba sus pantorrillas. Eran fuertes y seductoras. 

Con el dorso de la mano comenzó a ascender causando un poco de cosquillas en la zona de atrás de las rodillas de Scully. Mulder lo anotó en su memoria. Algún día le serviría, pensó divertido.

El ascenso continuó por la zona posterior de sus muslos, hasta llegar, finalmente a su trasero. Firme y redondo, lo recibió con un leve y sensual vaivén. Y él lo apretó con firmeza.

La mano de Scully entonces se estiró hacia atrás, entre sus cuerpos, y tomó su erección en ella. Mulder soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Entonces ella comenzó a acariciarlo, tan agónicamente como él lo había hecho con su cuerpo, mientras él se aferraba a su cadera y comenzaba a gemir fuertemente. 

Sus dedos parecían expertos, tomando la cabeza de su pene, realizando círculos viciosos, y recorriendo su orificio para resbalar lo que comenzaba a gotear de allí por toda la zona. Masajeó su frenillo, y luego bombeó, primero lento y torturante, luego cada vez más rápido.

Cuando no pudo resistirlo más, él apartó su mano y, luego de probarla con su dedo para saber que estaba lista, la penetró lentamente en su ya chorreante centro. Ambos gimieron fuertemente al contacto. 

Entrelazando sus manos, comenzaron a mecerse uno contra el otro, lento y profundo, sin dejar de estar tiernamente acurrucados. 

Mulder seguía repartiendo besos en su cuello, y los cada vez más fuertes gemidos de Scully lo estaban enloqueciendo. Todos esos sonidos, nuevos, era una sinfonía exquisita para sus oídos sedientos por tantas fantasías acumuladas a lo largo de los años. 

Cuando no pudo resistirlo más, giró ambos cuerpos, manteniéndose siempre detrás de ella, y los levantó con él, de modo que se encontraban ambos de rodillas, su firme pecho presionado contra su suave espalda, y su pene penetrándola lenta y profundamente por detrás. 

Lo bueno de esta posición vertical era tener todo el frente del cuerpo de Scully a la merced de sus grandes y fuertes manos. Y así lo aprovechó, mientras chupaba con fuerza su cuello, sus manos se alternaban para acariciar sus senos y pezones, sus delicadas costillas, y luego, sin perder el tiempo, descendió una mano hacia su clítoris para prestarle atención, estimulándolo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, capuchón hacia atrás. ¡Qué facilidad tenían sus manos para encontrar la forma exacta de hacerla chillar de emoción!

Para no perder el equilibrio, Scully rodeó el cuello de Mulder estirando sus brazos hacia atrás, y giró su cabeza para besarlo. Lento y profundo, como el ritmo al que estaban haciendo el amor esta vez. 

Pronto ella se encontraba al borde de un gran orgasmo, y comenzó a retorcerse tanto que perdieron el equilibro hacia adelante. Al sentir el peso de Mulder sobre su espalda, y sus penetraciones hábiles que no cesaban y ahora la golpeaban en un ángulo que se sentía más que delicioso, fue el último estímulo que necesitó, se sintió consumida por él, y explotó en clímax. 

Cuando los temblores de su orgasmo disminuyeron, Mulder la tomó por las caderas y se incorporó, tirando un poco de ella, de manera de ponerla en posición de cuatro patas. Se tomó un tiempo para contemplara, la curva de su cintura terminaba en su hermoso y redondo trasero, donde su pene estaba completamente enterrado en su muy húmeda hendidura. 

Mulder se preguntó cuántas veces se había masturbado imaginando esta posición. Acarició su tatuaje, tatuaje que era parte de su historia con él, no con otro hombre. Ahora de repente lo entendía. Observó también sus lunares y pecas de la espalda. Parecían el firmamento. Había pasado demasiados años de su vida distraído mirando al firmamento real, allá arriba, buscando respuestas y verdades, y ahora se encontraba totalmente hipnotizado mirando uno nuevo y aún más perfecto hacia abajo. Tal vez encontraría allí mismo otras respuestas y verdades que se estaba debiendo a sí mismo.

Sonrió al recordar cuando ella le dijo una mañana de sábado en el sótano de su oficina mientras comía helado, si había considerado alguna vez buscar vida en este planeta. Sentía que por fin lo había hecho. ¡Y vaya que parecía haberla encontrado, la más hermosa de las vidas!

Entonces comenzó a moverse, lento primero, retirando su pene hasta dejar sólo su cabeza dentro, observando el proceso con la misma fascinación con la que observaría un ovni en el cielo, y luego aumentó cada vez más la velocidad, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. 

Al cabo de unos minutos sus embestidas se volvieron feroces, sus bolas golpeaban salvajemente su centro, y su orgasmo llegó, con el nombre de Scully en sus labios. Cayó entonces sobre su espalda, aterrizando ambos en la cama, totalmente exhaustos, y él repartió dulces y sentidos besos en su nuca.

Y en ese momento la escuchó reír, fuerte, a carcajadas, y, abriendo un ojo para espiarla, la vio cubriéndose la boca con la mano, muy divertida. 

“¡Oh por Dios, Mulder…! realmente tenemos que hablar de esto”, confesó entre risas. 

Y entonces él reía, fuerte también. 

“Scully, tú siempre me tienes adivinando... Primero me invitas a tu cama, luego me ignoras todo el día, no quieres hablarlo, y de repente ahora sí quieres hablarlo… Es imposible entenderte… me confundes…”, expresó divertido mientras continuaba repartiendo besos ahora ya en su hombro.

“Eso no es justo, Mulder…”, respondió calmando sus risas.

“Ven aquí, te escucho, soy todo oídos”, dijo, despegando su cuerpo del de ella para que pudiera voltearse. Se ubicó entre sus piernas abiertas, para no perder la costumbre, y la miró a los ojos. Acarició su nariz con la suya, tiernamente, y la respiró, como aliviado.

“Parece que ahora tendremos esa conversación”, dijo dulcemente, mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse en el este y sus manos acariciaban la piel de porcelana de su rostro.

“Dios… es que… esto…”, intentó explicar Scully revoleando los ojos como si quisiera englobar toda la complejidad de lo que estaban haciendo, “esto nunca fue así para mí”, admitió casi con vergüenza.

“Para mí tampoco”, la interrumpió Mulder, transmitiéndole empatía.

Y de repente, un teléfono comenzó a sonar, y fue como si una abeja picara su nuca otra vez. ¡Maldita abeja! ¡Maldito teléfono!

No la llamarían a esta hora, no a menos que fuera algo grave. Así que Mulder se apartó, algo frustrado, y ella respondió. 

Era al Director Adjunto Walter Skinner. 

“¿Agente Scully?”, preguntó confundido cuando ella atendió. 

“Sí, señor.”, respondió Scully con tranquilidad. 

“¿Está al agente Mulder con usted?”

Y el corazón de Scully se congeló. El amanecer recién estaba comenzando, no había tenido una buena noche de sueño, acaba de tener un orgasmo, no podía pensar. 

“¿Por qué estaría aquí, Señor?”, logró articular. 

“Porque éste es teléfono del Agente Mulder”, respondió. 

Scully cerró los ojos en derrota, estiró el brazo para tocar a Mulder, y le pasó su teléfono celular. Por supuesto, habían llegado a la habitación medio vestidos. Y el teléfono de Mulder había terminado en su cama, probablemente deslizándose de sus pantalones. Oh, sí, esto iba a traerles muchos problemas. Más allá del hecho de que toda la oficina apostaba que dormían juntos, Scully se sintió en alerta.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido, un caso importante, tenían que salir. Scully estaba molesta, Mulder se preguntaba si no estaría arrepentida de todo. 

Pero algo le dijo que no, que sólo estaba algo confundida y asustada. 

Él podía sentirlo, sobre todo cuando en medio del caso él le repitió, mordiéndose el labio y mirándola como si quisiera devorarla, con toda la doble intención y picardía del mundo en sus palabras: “Verás, Scully, siempre me tienes adivinando…”

Observó, fascinado, como ella trató de reprimir una sonrisa, revoleó los ojos hacia arriba, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Esa era la señal que él buscaba, y sintió que todo iba a estar bien.

Si Mulder hubiese sabido ese día todos los acontecimientos que los esperaban, se habría animado a decir las dos viejas y sentidas palabras que ya no podía esconder más y que pensó que se asomarían en la conversación que nunca llegaron a tener. Ahora todo lo que quería decir parecía atorado en su garganta, y el aire expiraba dificultoso de sus pulmones, haciéndole soltar frecuentes suspiros. ¿No suspiran acaso todos los enamorados?


	7. Los problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí nos adentramos a esa dolorosa y necesaria burbuja que fue "En Ami".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir esta historia! Este capítulo me ha costado mucho, espero puedan disfrutarlo! Para leerlo tendrán que recordar el episodio, puesto que sólo lo mencionaré superficialmente. Preferí centrarme en los eventos posteriores.

Cuando todos los eventos pertinentes a la venganza vudú contra la familia de un médico prominente acabaron, Mulder pensó en ir al departamento de Scully. O en invitarla al suyo. Tenían una conversación pendiente, entre otras cosas más divertidas. 

Pero Scully, luciendo extrañamente tímida, le dijo que tenían que tomar un pequeño tiempo fuera de sus… recientes actividades, para aclarar ideas, sobre todo porque Skinner tenía la certeza ahora de su reciente relación, y eso la ponía nerviosa como el infierno. 

Mulder pensó que era estúpido, pero iba a respetar su decisión esta vez, él iba a tener paciencia. La partida de ajedrez que venían jugando recién estaba comenzando, y él podía ser un jugador paciente, y planear estratégicamente sus movimientos. 

Pero definitivamente él no estaba preparado para los inmediatos eventos que siguieron. Todo pasó tan rápido. Scully completamente desconectada del mundo, Scully mintiéndole, Scully en peligro, Scully con el Fumador. 

El pecho de Mulder sintió una opresión nunca antes conocida por él cuando el encargado del edificio de Scully le dijo que ella se había ido con un hombre, un hombre mayor. Cuando supo de Scully diciéndole a Skinner que todo estaba bien, la opresión en el pecho aumentó. Algo estaba mal, realmente mal. Y cuando descubrió, junto a los Pistoleros Solitarios, que el correo electrónico de Scully había sido hackeado para tomar contacto con alguien llamado Cobra, su corazón se detuvo. Tenía que encontrarla, y encontrarla rápido. Ella estaba en peligro, ella podía morir, de nuevo, por su causa. 

Él quería decirle tantas cosas, ella no podía morir.

Pero cuando Scully regresó con su historia a cuestas y un engaño vacío entre manos, Mulder pasó del miedo al enojo en menos de un minuto. 

Ella lo supo en cuanto lo vio. El hombre con el que recientemente había comenzado a tener intimidad, de repente no podía mirarla a la cara. Ni acercarse a ella. Apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de su sala, la expresión en su rostro la había petrificado. 

Luego recorrieron las supuestas oficinas, y sólo vieron más pruebas de que ella había sido utilizada por el Fumador a su gusto, para obtener lo que quería. 

El silencio en el auto en el camino de regreso fue paradójicamente ensordecedor. Todo parecía surrealista. 

Scully se sentía ingenua, manipulada, y extremadamente triste. Mulder… lo que él sentía era un poco más difícil de explicar. Le molestaba, lo enojaba hasta las entrañas, que ella haya confiado en ese hombre. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, le había arrebatado todo en la vida, y de repente Scully se había ido con él como un cordero a un lobo. Los corderos no hacen eso, huyen.

Su Scully. Ella era inteligente, ¿por qué había accedido a esto? Él le había dicho “no confíes en nadie”, y ella había hecho caso omiso de esa advertencia nada más ni nada menos que con su peor enemigo. ¿Por qué ella le había hecho eso a él? 

“Ok, Mulder, necesitas escupirlo, lo estás masticando desde que entré a tu departamento, sana y salva… necesitas sacarlo de tu sistema”, lo increpó Scully cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo.

“Wow, ahora estás muy comunicativa Scully, hace unas noches en tu departamento creí entender que no te gusta hablar”, expresó cuando la luz dio verde, sacando de una sola vez más de una pieza sin digerir de su estómago.

Scully obvió esto, y trató de enfocarse en los recientes sucesos. Ella no estaba lista para tener esa conversación todavía.

“Vamos, Mulder, te miro y pareciera que si me hubieses encontrado muerta te sentirías más a gusto con la situación”, lo tentó, atrevida. Todos los sentimientos arremolinados en su interior necesitaban a gritos una pelea. 

“¡Por el amor de Dios, Scully! Lo último que quiero en el mundo es ver tu cadáver, por mi causa… es sólo que… es demasiado, pensé que corrías peligro y de repente, te habías ido por voluntad propia con el único hombre en todo el mundo con el que no deberías irte”, enfatizó las últimas palabras. 

Scully eligió discutir contrarrestando su viejo discurso de la culpa. 

“Mulder, primero que nada, no es tu causa. Es mía también. Yo también tengo preguntas que necesitan respuestas, y si tengo que arriesgarme para conseguirlas, lo haré, como tú lo has hecho tantas veces.”

“Tienes esas preguntas sólo desde que me conoces Scully, y haberte ido en busca de las respuestas… sólo… no es lo mismo”, dijo Mulder mientras estacionaba el auto frente al departamento de Scully. 

“¿Por qué no?”, su voz salió más enérgica esta vez, casi un grito.

“No lo sé… sólo no lo es”, contestó Mulder con una tranquilidad que en realidad la exasperaba más. 

Y de esa exasperación, vino su respuesta.

“Es por Diana… la Agente Fowley. Es porque temes que yo termine haciendo amistad con el Fumador como ella lo hizo, estás comparándonos… a nosotros, con… tu historia con ella”, argumentó con firmeza. 

Y entonces hubo silencio. Y el que calla otorga, dicen. Y ella se sintió ofendida. Toda la vergüenza que sentía de repente se convirtió en ira.

“Me ofendes, me insultas. Pensé que sabías que yo nunca, nunca te traicionaría, Mulder. Puede que yo tenga una fe absoluta en la ciencia, pero siempre he abogado por ti, desde mis verdades. Sería incapaz de mentirme a mí misma para celebrar tus ideas, pero no por eso las he descartado, es más, me he esforzado por darle validación científica a tu trabajo. Pensé que confiabas en mí como en nadie.” Sus palabras, como una estaca, se clavaron en su corazón. 

El tema de Diana Fowley era complicado. Sumamente complicado. Ella estaba muerta, esto era un hecho, pero su recuerdo seguía atormentándolos, especialmente a Scully. 

Ella había sentido la muerte de Diana, sobre todo porque sabía que ella era importante para Mulder, y porque, a fin de cuentas, él estaba vivo por su sacrificio. Así de profunda había sido la relación que habían mantenido en el pasado. No sólo se habían enamorado, no sólo habían encontrado los expedientes x juntos, no sólo compartían su visión de lo paranormal, sino que también ella hasta había arriesgado su vida por él. Y lo había hecho. Scully estaba tremendamente celosa de todo lo que Diana había significado en la vida de Mulder, de todos los títulos que ella parecía haber alcanzado. 

Mentiría si no reconociera que a veces había llegado a pensar que Mulder había aceptado meterse en su cama porque simplemente no había nadie más. ‘Diana estaba muerta, sólo queda Scully.’

El tema de Diana la hería profundamente. 

Y no es que Mulder quisiera herirla, no, en absoluto. Él la amaba. Pero Scully no había sido la primera mujer en su vida. Él había amado antes, ya no, pero lo había hecho. Y el objeto de su antiguo amor había vuelto en un momento muy particular. 

Al poco tiempo de su sorpresiva llegada, cuando él intentó besar a Scully en el pasillo reconociendo a gritos que su antagonismo lo había salvado, a él y a su trabajo, cuando cruzó el planeta por recuperarla, y aún así Scully no pudo testificar a favor de sus creencias y pareció borrar la escena del pasillo de su memoria, ahí mismo, se preguntó si ese antagonismo que lo salvaba no lo había agotado miserablemente también. 

Mulder se había sentido frustrado, cansado, derrotado, como si no importara lo que hiciera, Scully, toda ella, siempre sería inalcanzable para él. Ella y su credibilidad. Y ahí mismo, en la dirección opuesta, Diana Fowley había reaparecido en su historia. 

La oportuna llegada de Diana a sus vidas había acentuado todos estos sentimientos en él, porque con ella todo siempre había sido tan fácil. Habían trabajado juntos antes, y para él era tan increíble poder decir algo y no escuchar al instante una refutación científica. Se sintió atraído al volver a sentir una instantánea validación a cada palabra que salía de su boca. No tenía que probarse una y otra vez con ella. No la vería poner los ojos en blanco ni arquear una ceja ante sus teorías. Era como un abrazo, un consuelo, cuando realmente todo estaba yendo tan mal. Y él confiaba en Diana, ¿por qué no lo haría? Él la conocía.

El tiempo había terminado demostrando que el camino fácil no es siempre el correcto. Y que las personas que conocemos pueden cambiar. El tiempo le había dado a Scully la razón. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. 

Y Mulder mentiría si no reconociese que todo este asunto de una mujer importante en su vida a solas con el Fumador por propia voluntad no le causaba tremendos escalofríos, como una película de terror que vuelves a ver. Pero él sabía quién era Scully. A pesar de que ella pusiera en tela de juicio todas sus ideas, ella nunca lo había hecho sentir como una excluido, como el más indeseable del FBI, como un ‘spooky’, sino como alguien digno. Desde los inicios ella ‘se habría puesto en la línea de fuego por nadie más que por él’, y lo había hecho desde un punto de vista sumamente diferente al suyo, es decir, a pesar de él. Y eso valía demasiado.

Tenía que decírselo, pero en el irrefrenable huracán interior en el que se encontraba, había extraviado las palabras adecuadas. 

“Nunca te compararía con ella, Scully. Tú me has salvado más veces de las que quisiera admitir. Tal vez la única similitud entre ustedes, es que ninguna de las dos vería esto como una traición… sino como una oportunidad de encontrar la verdad, y tal vez lo sea y yo estoy siendo un paranoico aquí, pero sé algo… sé que una cosa es buscar la verdad, y otra es lo que has hecho tú… es demasiado estúpido, sobre todo viniendo de ti, sabiendo lo que sabes, habiendo vivido todo lo que has vivido, lo que hemos vivido juntos...”, y entonces soltó un suspiro burlón, “lo que quiero creer que ya sabes pero sigues negando…”

“No insultes mi inteligencia. ¿Lo que viví? ¿Lo que sé? ¿Naves espaciales? ¿De eso estás hablando Mulder? Sé que tuve un cáncer que se curó porque llevo un chip en mi nuca, sé que tengo vagos recuerdos de un secuestro que no puedo explicar, sé que nunca tendré hijos…”. Los recuerdos de haberla abrazado esa noche que llegó con las malas noticias de la FIV casi nublaron su visión. “Y sé que hay respuestas que nunca tendré. Respuestas que algún día la ciencia podrá explicar, porque sé que hay cosas que todavía escapan a nuestro conocimiento. Y eso no es ser ingenuo. Estás siendo injusto”, continuó.

“Todas esas cosas que sabes, que acabas de nombrar… son culpa mía”, volvió a admitir, derrotado.

“No Mulder, yo tomé mis decisiones como el adulto que soy. Todas mis decisiones son mi responsabilidad. Y acepto sus consecuencias. Y ahora tomé la decisión de ir tras esta posibilidad, porque eso es lo que era, una posibilidad.”

“Una muy peligrosa… Scully, si algo te hubiera pasado… también correría por mi cuenta.”

“Mulder, detente”, ella realmente no podía lidiar con el drama de la culpa en este momento. Se encontraba conteniendo las lágrimas, haciendo un esfuerzo. Ella no iba a llorar frente a él. 

Y de repente ella también tenía que escupirlo, tenía que decirlo.

“No soy tu carga, tienes que entender eso…no todo es sobre ti.” Ahí estaban, de nuevo esas palabras, dichas varios años atrás, cuando ella también lo había preocupado con su intrépido accionar, dilema del escritorio de por medio, su cáncer a las puertas. 

Se sintió igual otra vez, como si hubiera dibujado una línea con tiza en el suelo. Hasta aquí yo, hasta aquí tú. 

“Lo sé, pero también es mi…”, Mulder se encontró respondiendo exactamente igual que en aquel entonces. Descubriría, más tarde, que las palabras que no podemos decir, son las únicas que realmente valdrían la pena hablar. 

Nunca esperó enamorarse de la mujer asignada para desacreditar su trabajo. Nunca esperó volverse loco de frustración al investigar un caso con alguien desde ángulos tan opuestos, y al mismo tiempo, fascinarse por ello. Nunca esperó que esa diferencia lo sanara tanto.

Y de nuevo sólo hubo silencio. Y sintió que no podía terminar su oración nuevamente, pero no podía volver a dejarlo en mutismo. 

Un inexplicable tirón magnético, profundo, comenzó a invadirlo por dentro. Pelear con ella se sentía diferente. ¿Podría el sexo cambiar tanto las cosas entre ellos? 

Pensó en la línea dibujada, pensó que sólo era tiza.

Pensó que quería decirle tantas cosas, y ella podría haber muerto estos días previos. 

Así que golpeando apenas el volante con su puño se giró, sin poder resistirlo más, y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la besó, fervientemente. Scully respondió al beso, por supuesto que lo hizo, principalmente porque lo extrañaba como se extraña el sol las temporadas de lluvia. 

Y el beso se intensificó. El calor de su boca parecía crear chispas en sus labios. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así cada vez? Su lengua ansiosa buscó la entrada a su boca, su aroma lo invadió por completo, y sintió el crecimiento incontrolable de su excitación. 

¿Realmente ella quería su lástima? ¿Realmente iba a permitirle aprovechar sus vulnerabilidades? ¿Estaba ella lista para continuar con esto?

“Detente, detente… Mulder”, dijo mientras lo empujaba con sus manos.

Él se detuvo, y volvió a golpear el volante, llevando luego el puño a su boca y mordiéndolo con resignación. 

“Ahora lo entiendo, ese es el motivo por el que estás actuando así”, dijo Scully mirando por su ventanilla, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

“¿Qué quieres decir?, preguntó ya conociendo la respuesta, mirando también hacia su lado de la ventanilla. 

“Es porque estamos durmiendo juntos. Lo sabía… sabía que afectaría nuestra asociación”, sentenció. 

“Scully, por favor, no te arrepientas de algo que sabes que era inevitable, hemos estado bailando alrededor de esto demasiado tiempo”, intentó Mulder. 

“No es un arrepentimiento. Pero ahora tengo mucho más en qué pensar”.

Y diciendo esto, salió del auto, dejando a Mulder solo, y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Los había estado teniendo últimamente, pero esta vez había sido demasiado fuerte. La discusión lo había afectado hasta un punto que su cuerpo parecía somatizar todo el estrés en el lóbulo temporal. 

Días después, estos dolores no cesaron. Se volvieron demasiado frecuentes e insoportables, y él decidió ir a ver a un médico, un médico que no fuera Scully, por supuesto, él estaba durmiendo con su médico. Los estudios preliminares, aunque no determinantes, se asomaron como serios. 

Mulder quería todo de Scully, no sólo lo que era bonito y cálido, la quería rota y mala, con sus veranos y sus inviernos. Cualquiera podía amar por una temporada pero él quería los años, años que de repente se veían amenazados. No iba a precipitarse ni ser pesimista, pero ahora también tenía mucho más en qué pensar. Y entonces calló. 

Confundido como estaba por todos los recientes acontecimientos, decidió que no iba a decirle nada Scully sobre sus recientes incursiones en consultorios de neurología, ni sobre sus sentimientos. No iba a agregar más condimentos a la mezcla. Su relación se podría volver aún más confusa de lo que ya era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía que incluir en algún momento de esta historia el tema de Diana, y también de la extraña condición cerebral de Mulder. Sentí que sería razonable hacerlo en este punto, puesto que quiero creer que la relación de nuestros agentes no pudo cimentarse en la temporada siete porque había demasiados matices flotando en el aire. Este es sólo el comienzo de la explicación de cómo dos personas enamoradas pueden dormir juntos y no reconocerlo a la vez. Comentarios y opiniones siempre bienvenidos!!


	8. La realización

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justo después de "En Ami", fuimos bendecidos con dos episodios donde nuestros agentes aprenden un poco acerca de la vida y sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado unos días desde su última conversación seria, y todo se desenvolvía con bastante naturalidad. 

La novedad de su reciente intimidad y los problemas que había acarreado, los hacía navegar por su vida cotidiana con sólo un poco de incomodidad y fragilidad. Cada uno lidiaba con sus demonios internos en completa privacidad y les sorprendía que, a pesar de todo, podían verse y trabajar funcionando sin contratiempos. Fuera de la sorpresa, esto era algo bueno. Una bella tregua pactada en silencio, por el bien de su asociación.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó el siguiente caso que los requería en el campo, y Mulder y Scully se encontraron compartiendo un sucio departamento y un telescopio a través de una ventana, observando el ir y venir de prostitutas. 

Extrañamente, la situación aligeró los ánimos y comenzaron a bromear otra vez. Mucho. El alivio y el consuelo de que, no sólo su relación de trabajo podía permanecer igual, sino también su amistad, los tranquilizó enormemente. Tal vez la adrenalina de los recientes y emocionantes encuentros pasionales los mantenía de buen humor, a pesar de las preocupaciones. Nunca fueron resentidos de todos modos, no iban a comenzar a serlo ahora. 

Luego Skinner solicitó a Mulder en otro caso, y debió partir para investigar la desaparición de la hija de un juez federal. Él extrañó a Scully. Y él tuvo que responder a una pregunta entonces. 

Creyó divertido el arribo de ese interrogante justo en este momento en particular de su historia juntos. La mujer del juez le preguntó si había alguien especial en su vida, y se descubrió sincerándose a sí mismo. “No en el estricto sentido de la palabra”, había contestado. 

Es que, ¿cómo podría encasillar a Scully en el estereotipo de una mujer ama de casa que cuida a un hombre dándole de comer, planchando su camisa, y criando a sus hijos? Ella era tanto más que eso. No vivía con ella, no estaba casado con ella, ni siquiera podía decir que tenían una relación de pareja, pero ella era… todo… y lo más preciado para él, porque realmente nadie más tenía sentido, no para él. Y no se tomaría el tiempo en explicándoselo a una extraña, no lo entendería, nadie en el mundo podría entender lo único de su relación sin tener que explicar siete complicados años que fueron consolidándola. Scully era su única en cinco mil millones, y cuando ni quiera podía confiar en sí mismo, sabía que podía confiar en ella. 

Cuando sus vidas volvieron a la normalidad, empujado por sus pensamientos posteriores a este interrogante, Mulder sintió la necesidad de hacer algo diferente, y carente de herramientas sociales y románticas como era, le pidió que lo acompañara a Inglaterra a investigar círculos en unos cultivos. Scully, como era de esperar, se negó. Y partió solo, con el consuelo de que un tiempo separados podría incluso ayudar. Igualmente, se encontró necesitando ese tiempo a solas, los resultados de sus estudios médicos sobre sus dolores de cabeza eran algo que definitivamente tenía que detenerse a analizar. ¿Pedir una segunda opinión tal vez?

Scully entonces, tuvo uno de esos giros inesperados del destino. Se encontró con Daniel Waterstson, el único hombre, antes de Mulder, que había puesto su mundo al revés. Había considerado pasar toda su vida al lado de este hombre, pero el hecho de que tenía que romper una familia para hacerlo, provocó que huyera de esa relación y aterrizara en el FBI. El resto fue historia.

Y, cómo se lo dijo después, Daniel había vuelto a su vida en un momento tan particular, cuando por fin ella y Mulder habían saltado al abismo y se encontraban cayendo, aún sin tocar el piso, sin saber dónde realmente se encontraban, pero con el salto hecho, al fin.

Las razones por las que todas las cosas pasan. ¿Cuántas veces en su vida se había detenido a pensarlo? A pensar en todos aquellos momentos, y en todas aquellas decisiones y elecciones, que fueron acomodando esos momentos como una sucesión interminable de eventos que definieron el camino de vida recorrido. Anteponiéndose a cada momento, podía jurar que había una bifurcación. 

Pensó en esa bifurcación. Se imaginó casada con Daniel, y sintió un feroz escalofrío. 

Scully descubrió cuánto había cambiado desde que había sido la amante de un hombre un casado, ya no era la misma que antaño, y no lo habría sabido de no haberse encontrado cara a cara con este pasado. Es curioso como suceden las cosas, las cosas que nos empujan en la dirección correcta.

Y juraría también que fue el destino el que la llevó a encontrar a Mulder en la calle, como una flecha que señala el camino, con luces y todo, un “es en esta dirección”, y pronto estuvo en su sofá contándole cosas de su pasado que nunca le había contado antes. De repente, parecía que la puerta de la intimidad que habían abierto, había dejado entrar y salir muchas más cosas que las puramente físicas. 

Y todo se resumía en que tal vez sólo una opción, de todas las que la vida nos presenta diariamente, es la correcta. Como si todas las señales a lo largo del camino nos dirigen inevitablemente a una elección, a decidir de entre un cúmulo de opciones, a la que nos lleva a ese momento particular. ¿Tenemos un destino, o sólo sumamos momentos en base a nuestras decisiones? Tal vez ambos. 

La única certeza para ella era que todo este maravilloso viaje, a veces duro, no lo habría recorrido si hubiese tomado el otro camino, ya tantos años atrás. 

Y cuando Dana Scully se despertó en ese sofá, se encontró completamente vulnerable, y a la vez sumamente cálida… y entonces se sintió extrañamente libre. Asumió con todo el poder del corazón y de la razón, la responsabilidad de lo que sentía, y de las elecciones que había tomado, a lo largo de los años, de su asociación con Mulder, y de la noche que decidió dar un giro a su relación. 

Ella amaba a este hombre, no se lo permitía, es cierto, pero lo hacía. ¿Él la amaba? ¿O simplemente ella era la única mujer que le había quedado a su lado? Nunca podrían tener nada parecido a la normalidad juntos, lo sabía. Nunca podría darle hijos si algún día él los quisiera, y él nunca soltaría esta extraña vida de búsquedas, conspiraciones y peligros. Esta oscura vida. Él nunca se bajaría del maldito auto. Ella lo sabía.

¿Eso era lo que ella quería? Y en ese momento, decidió que sí. Que esta Dana Scully estaba lejos de aquella que soñaba un trabajo normal, de nueve de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, un esposo, niños, una casa grande y un perro. Esta Dana Scully se había pasado los últimos años desafiando cada certeza que tenía y enamorándose de un hombre cuya obstinación la fascinaba. Esta era ella ahora, este era el resultado de todo cuanto había elegido. 

Vio luz en la habitación y se levantó. Caminó con seguridad por el pasillo, pero abrumada por esta realización, sintiendo como si cada átomo de su cuerpo gravitara en busca de su compañero. Cuando se paró en el umbral del cuarto, él estaba saliendo del baño, y se detuvo en el umbral del mismo también. La habitación, expectante, era un mundo entre ellos, un nuevo abismo al cual debían decidir si realizar o no un salto de fe. Su fe nunca había sido tan probada en toda su vida, vida en la que había visto ya demasiadas cosas.

Pensó en la experiencia paranormal que había tenido en el templo. Pensó en lo que iba a decir. Pensó en que Mulder no podría asimilar tanto. De repente ella tenía una visión y ella volcaría sus más profundos sentimientos en palabras. Otro momento para que Mulder escribiera divertido en su diario. Ella esperaba que esto le importara tanto como para escribirlo en un diario. 

Sus encuentros anteriores habían sido tal vez un arrebato, o un producto de la inevitable inercia arrastrándolos hasta allí, pero ahora... ahora esto requería una decisión.

“Mulder…”, dijo, tratando de que su voz no sonara quebrada por la emoción.

“Scully…”, respondió, anticipándose al discurso que sabía que ella le daría. Dios, la conocía demasiado. 

“Es tarde…”, cobarde Scully, descubrió que no sabía cómo comenzar. 

Había unos seis metros de puerta a puerta, de sus pequeños pies en medias de nylon, hasta sus grandes pies descalzos. Quería correr por esos metros hacia él pero se contuvo, tenía que hablar primero. 

“Sí, lo siento…”, comenzó Mulder arrojándole un salvavidas a la pobre. “Te quedaste dormida y no quise despertarte... iba camino a ofrecerte mi cama”, eso podía sonar mal porque no sabía exactamente dónde estaban parados en ese momento, así que intentó arreglarlo. “Puedo dormir en el sofá… si lo prefieres… estoy acostumbrado en realidad…”

Ella sólo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules. Mulder de repente se sintió estúpido, asumiendo que ella se quedaría en su departamento esa noche. 

“…Porque es muy tarde para irte a tu casa, ¿verdad?.. ¿O prefieres irte?”, preguntó con timidez. 

Era el turno de Scully de sacarlo de su miseria.

“No voy a irme ahora Mulder…”, tenía que sacarlo del todo así que simplemente lo dijo. “Y no tienes que dormir en el sofá esta noche.”

Una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad surcó el semblante de Mulder, y al verla, Scully se sintió querida. Él la quería allí. 

De repente decidió cómo iba a hacer esto. Ella iba a desnudarse frente a él, en todos los sentidos, y quería que él así lo entendiera. 

Comenzó por la parte física. Se quitó su saco, y su sweater verde, exponiendo su torso adornado por un corpiño negro de encaje. Se desprendió de su falda, abriendo su cierre lateral, y la dejó caer por su cintura. Fue el turno de sus medias, y finalmente de su ropa interior. 

La boca de Mulder se encontraba abierta, al igual que sus ojos atentos, y no podía moverse. Estaba como petrificado ante una visión. Scully se había desnudado lentamente frente a él, exponiendo cada parte de ella. Y ahí estaba, de pie en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, con sus senos redondos y perfectos, su acentuada cintura, y el pequeño valle de rizos castaño claro rojizo que adornaban su pubis. Sintió temblar su pene dentro de sus pantalones, e hizo un ademán con la mano de sujetárselo, pero logró contenerse. 

Scully vio esto, y avanzó lentamente hacia él, pero con paso seguro. Cuando llegó, cuando finalmente atravesó esa habitación, ese abismo que los separaba, lo miró a los ojos, y tomó una a una sus prendas, desvistiéndolo totalmente para estar en iguales condiciones. La erección de Mulder saltó completamente dura y roja de sus pantalones, apuntando hacia ella como una flecha, como si ella fuera su elección también. 

Las luces de la noche se colaban entre las persianas de las ventanas, dibujando líneas en sus cuerpos desnudos de pie, uno frente al otro. Líneas, cuántas líneas habían cruzado recientemente, y cuántas más estarían ambos dispuestos a cruzar, el uno por el otro. 

Mulder levantó sus manos para tocar su rostro, pero ella lo detuvo. Tenía que decir esto, tenía que trazar esta nueva línea que la protegiera, que protegiera el precioso regalo del cielo que era su asociación profesional, y su amistad.

“Esto, entre nosotros… Nunca en mi vida había experimentado algo así antes, esta… intensidad. Me asusta. Nos ha hecho socios increíbles, pero también me ha creado más de un caos interior, al sentirme tan atraída a ti… porque si bien el camino que recorrimos ha sido desordenado y difícil, también ha sido insuperablemente emocionante”, su respiración comenzó a agitarse en medio de una sonrisa nostálgica y nerviosa por la confesión.

“Mulder… Siempre he sido una mujer independiente y fuerte, y de repente, esto entre nosotros, me pone en jaque…”, continuó emocionada, dirigiendo sus ojos en múltiples direcciones, como si alternara entre la vergüenza y la valentía. “Pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, que te elijo cada día, y que sé que todas las elecciones que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida han sido las correctas, porque se siente correcto estar esta noche aquí, contigo.”

“Scu…”, comenzó él pero ella lo silenció.

“Pero necesito separar las cosas… porque es la única manera en que puedo hacer esto de forma segura para todos. Necesito saber que eres y serás mi compañero de siempre, que podremos trabajar y funcionar juntos como siempre lo hemos hecho, que eres mi amigo… Y que también podemos vivir este… otro aspecto de nuestra relación… aparte.”

Mulder abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella nuevamente lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

“No sé si esto que comenzamos es bueno para ninguno de los dos, Mulder… pero sé que todas las opciones de mi vida me han traído hasta aquí, y esto es algo que debo y necesito permitirme vivir”, la voz de Scully comenzó a temblar por la emoción en este punto. “Necesito saber si estás de acuerdo con esto”, finalizó.

Mulder quería llorar, besarla, decirle que la amaba, que no tuviera miedo, que él tomaría lo que ella quisiera darle cuando ella quisiera hacerlo, por Dios santo ni siquiera se merecía a una Scully en su vida pero aquí estaba ella, desnuda en todos los sentidos, justo frente a él, veinte centímetros de distancia, tal vez menos, nunca entendieron el concepto de espacio personal, menos ahora. 

“Scully… por supuesto que sí… a lo largo de estos años la necesidad de ti me ha abrumado tanto que a veces....”, logró articular Mulder, pero ella nuevamente no lo dejó continuar.

“Shh Mulder… no digas nada más que eso… y sólo hazme el amor, te necesito… necesito que me toques”, pidió cerrando los ojos, esperando expectante el primer toque del hombre que la volvía loca. 

“Me tienes, Scully, siempre lo has hecho…”, confesó en apenas un susurro.

Él se conmovió entonces casi hasta las lágrimas y así lo hizo, con todo su ser le hizo el amor esa noche. Mientras una tormenta comenzaba a levantarse, sus cuerpos juntos bailaron perfectamente como si hubieran estado ensayando el momento durante años. 

Él quería decirle que la amaba, pero no pudo. No podía, no la merecía. Él ya le había quitado tanto a ella… su salud, su familia, su maternidad. Y no tenía nada que ofrecerle a cambio, nada parecido a una vida normal, y tal vez, ni siquiera tenía vida para ofrecerle, porque sus dolores de cabeza no mejoraban, y tal vez, toda esta historia terminaría pronto. 

No iba a hacerle eso a ella, no iba a declararle amor eterno con la muerte golpeándole la puerta. Si algún día lo hacía, iba a ser con un mundo por delante, para que ella supiese con total certeza el compromiso a futuro de sus palabras. Su declaración de amor no merecía ser recordada como un discurso apremiante de un hombre que tiene los días contados. Ella merecía mucho más que ese cliché. 

Decidió esperar, pero le hizo el amor como nunca se lo había hecho antes a ninguna mujer, todo su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos expresaron esa noche lo mucho que la amaba, porque sus palabras no podían. 

Trazó con sus dedos suavemente la línea de su mandíbula y la besó con fervor de pie en su habitación, guiándola hacia la cama, lentamente. Sus labios buscando desesperadamente la conexión con su boca tan llena y carnosa, con su lengua, con sus dientes. Scully tarareando de placer.

Ella también tenía tanta necesidad de darse a él. Sus manos estaban en todas partes. En su espalda, su cuello, su cabello. Ella le devolvió el beso como si necesitara esto más que el aire en sus pulmones, mordiendo su tan entrañable labio inferior, hambrienta.

Y él le repartió tantos besos esa noche, con tanto deseo, con tanto sentimiento, queriendo que toda la piel de ella supiera lo que sus oídos no podían escuchar. Besó su cuello, sus pechos suaves, su vientre, vientre que nunca engendraría un hijo por su culpa, por su causa. Besó sus caderas de mujer, sus piernas fuertes, la besó con adoración en su centro, para que ella supiera que la deseaba con locura, haciéndola suspirar con cada atención.

Scully tembló como nunca había temblado cuando su lengua rastreó como nunca todos sus pliegues, todos sus contornos, cuando su boca absorbió todas sus esencias. 

Cuando entró en ella, lo hizo lento y profundo, como quien llega a su hogar, a ese hogar que representa el anhelo máximo de instalarse y quedarse a vivir allí para siempre. Sus músculos internos recibiéndolo como un fuerte abrazo de incondicional bienvenida. Continuó el acto pegando siempre su cuerpo al de ella, abrazándola, haciéndola sentir su peso, no se separó de ella un segundo, sus manos y sus besos nunca la abandonaron.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, se besaron y acariciaron larga y suavemente. Luego, manteniendo sus manos uno sobre el otro tanto como fuera posible, se separaron, exhalando plenitud.

Cansado como se encontraba luego de regresar del viaje a Inglaterra, Mulder se durmió profundamente, con el sonido de la tormenta golpeando su ventana. El viento parecía querer golpear todas esas líneas que formaba la luz con sus persianas, como si quieran romperlas una a una. 

Se durmió rogando que su propia tormenta interior hubiera podido expresar esa noche en su cama, cómo y cuánto quería romper las líneas que los años, y Scully, y las circunstancias, trazaban entre ellos. 

El amanecer llegó inevitable. Él se despertó en ese momento mágico que vive entre la oscuridad y la luz, entre la duda y la resolución. El cielo de un color imposible. Y él se despertó solo. Con el olor de ella por primera vez en sus sábanas. Por supuesto que ella se había ido, ella había puesto límites y reglas entre los dos que les permitieran separar ambos aspectos de su relación. Y él iba a abrazar esto, porque era lo único que podía merecer de ella, y era lo único que podía ofrecerle ahora. Él la amaba, pero ella era su amiga primero, y él no iba a hacerle más mal del que ya le había hecho o del que, inevitablemente, le haría.


	9. Los días buenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante los acontecimientos pertinentes a los episodios Brandx y Hollywood A.D, Mulder y Scully aprenderán a convivir con su dulce pacto, y a disfrutarlo hasta la última gota.

Más rápido de lo pensado estaban sumergidos de vuelta en la rutina normal. Llámese rutina normal a Mulder a punto de morir de causas desconocidas, y a Scully intentando salvarlo. Los expedientes X, por muy raros que fueran, no eran esporádicos, dando muy poco respiro a quienes trabajaban en ellos.

Skinner les había pedido que ayudaran en la investigación de la muerte de un potencial testigo en un caso que implicaba una extraña forma de tabaco. Terminaron descubriendo a un hombre que fumaba un tipo único de cigarrillos, y su efecto mortal pronto estuvo a la vista.

Mulder tuvo muchos problemas para respirar después de esto, y una leve, muy leve necesidad de fumar, que Scully solucionó con una mirada de cejas elevadas. 

A ella le sorprendió cuánto había temido por él, por su salud, por su posible muerte. En el pasado siempre se había preocupado, por supuesto, pero esta vez era diferente. Tal vez, los efectos secundarios de acostarse con él y todos los sentimientos que eso revolucionaba cual viento jugando con las hojas caídas, tenían un efecto que ella no había previsto.

Se ocupada con todas sus fuerzas de salvarlo, como siempre lo había hecho, temía por su vida, como siempre, pero una sensación de llanto se acumulaba constantemente en su garganta y a veces hasta la sentía nublar su rapidez mental. ¿Tanto iba a afectarla todo el asunto? ‘Por el amor de Dios Dana, sólo estás durmiendo con este tipo, nada más, tú sabes cómo es…’, trató de convencerse, aunque con poco éxito. 

Pero la vida se mueve velozmente, y antes de seguir analizando los efectos secundarios de tener sexo con Mulder en su funcionamiento cotidiano, se encontró en un avión, con él, rumbo a Los Ángeles, específicamente Hollywood.

Un guionista los había acompañado un tiempo atrás cuando investigaban un atentado en una iglesia, y habían ido al set a ayudar con la filmación de la película, algo sobre el cuenco de Lázaro y unos zombis. En fin, no se sorprendieron cuando fueron invitados al pre-estreno de la película, y allí estaban ahora, a punto de aterrizar. 

Lo que sí los sorprendió luego, fue encontrar su caso, y a ellos mismos, muy distorsionados en la pantalla grande. 

“Lo entendieron todo mal, Scully”, dijo Mulder, apenado, sentado sobre el falso pasto del set de filmación. Como si alguien, que no fuera estrictamente ellos, pudiera entender alguna vez la complejidad de los archivos x, y de la relación de la pareja de agentes a cargo. 

Él estaba indignado sobre el modo en que se contaban las historias. Personas reales retratadas tan lejos de su contexto, convertidas en un hazmerreír. Una pizca de Mulder también estaba molesta porque en todo el planeta, había un ser humano, capaz de pensar que Scully lo preferiría a Skinner por sobre él. ¡Maldito guionista!

Pero Scully tenía razón, a los muertos no les importa lo que piensen de ellos, y a ellos tampoco debería importarles. De todos modos, la película seguramente sería un fracaso, y, por sobre todas las cosas, ellos estaban vivos, vivos y con una tarjeta de crédito del departamento en sus manos. No iban a desaprovecharlo.

Así que cenaron, bebieron, bailaron. Vida al estilo de Hollywood, por una vez, para variar.

Entonces Mulder comenzó a sentir que la decepción por todos los eventos de esta noche estaba siendo desplazada de su corazón, retrocediendo gradualmente, dando paso a la esperanza en su lugar.

Descubrió que sólo le bastaba Scully para pasarlo bien, para traer luz otra vez donde antes había ira o tristeza.

Él se preguntó si el aire de la costa oeste no la envolvía a ella con recuerdos de su infancia en San Diego, y la dotaba de una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. Como si este fuera su territorio, y ella fuera libre aquí.

Y Mulder conoció entonces a Scully de la bebida. Ya conocía a Scully de la oficina y estaba empezando a conocer a Scully de la habitación, pero Scully de la bebida era algo nuevo, y muy divertido. Él mismo había bebido mucho esa noche, y no era una persona acostumbrada a ello. 

Pronto se encontraron en la abarrotada vereda del último bar en donde malgastaron el dinero del FBI. Era realmente tarde, hacía frío, y estaba mareado por al alcohol que corría por su sangre, y por Scully, por toda ella. 

Scully de la bebida sonreía más, se reía a carcajadas inclusive, pero seguía siendo dulce con él. Scully de la bebida también movía su nariz de forma extrañamente sexy, y cuando bailaba, sus caderas hipnotizaban, y giraba la cabeza exponiendo su cuello, con atrevimiento. Él quería enterrar sus dientes ahí, como los zombis de la película. 

El cuerpo de Scully tiritaba levemente por el frío de la noche, y Mulder, cual caballero que siempre era, se quitó su saco para cubrirla. Para sorpresa de ella, también la rodeó con sus brazos, y pasó sus grandes manos por todo el largo de su espalda, calentándola, y deteniéndose en su lugar, justo por encima de la curva de su trasero.

“¿Mejor?”, preguntó.

“Siempre”, contestó ella sonriendo mientras mordía su labio inferior con sensualidad.

Entonces Mulder se alejó para mirarla directo a los ojos, y colocó su mano izquierda en su mejilla. Estaban en Los Ángeles, nadie los conocía, podía besarla aquí mismo en la calle y no importaría. 

“Me parece a mí… o ¿es posible que estés un poco borracha, Scully?”, preguntó divertido.

“Cállate, Mulder”, respondió con picardía en sus ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. 

Y entonces lentamente él colocó su boca sobre la de ella, con miedo. Esperando un ‘Mulder, no aquí’, que nunca llegó. Oh, sí, coqueta y borracha Scully siempre podía levantarle el ánimo y alegrarle el alma.

Su boca, fría y con el sabor de su pintura de labios y del champagne que habían estado bebiendo, lo recibió gustosa. ‘Me gusta Scully de la bebida’, pensó Mulder, y animado por este comienzo, abrió su boca para invitar a su lengua a explorarla. 

Pronto se estaban besando efusivamente en público, del otro lado del país, como una pareja normal una noche cualquiera. Lenguas y dientes, mordisqueando y chupando, caliente y húmedo, amoroso pero lleno y desbordante de lujuria. 

“¡Puta madre!”, escucharon gritar con divertida sorpresa a su derecha.

Se separaron algo alarmados, y allí estaba, de pie, por entrar al bar del que ellos habían salido recientemente, el maldito Federman, el ingenuo guionista que no había entendido nada. 

Mulder se quedó mudo, imposibilitado de encontrar algo qué decir. Sus ojos lo miraron directamente a la cara, con una expresión confusa, como un niño que ha sido descubierto en plena travesura, pero pronto su mirada comenzó a transformarse, tenía algo de orgullo allí, como si estuviera presumiendo. 

De pronto sintió la mano de Scully tirar de la suya, y se giró. El auto que debía recogerlos había llegado. Así que sin decir nada, giró sobre sus talones, y se subió al vehículo siguiéndola, satisfecho con los azares del destino pero pronto a disculparse con ella.

“Scully, lo siento mucho… yo”, comenzó.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella tenía sus manos tirando de su nuca, y otro leve “Cállate, Mulder…”, en sus labios. 

Y entonces se estaban besando, con extrema premura y pasión, y se encontró diciéndole entre besos la dirección del hotel al choffer, y su cerebro se convirtió en un arrasador incendio. Todo sucedió tan rápido.

Su erección se volvió dolorosa en sus pantalones, y las manos de ella en su cabello masajeando su cuero cabelludo comenzaron a enviar escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Él la había extrañado. Él tenía abstinencia de ella.

“Scully… tal vez no deberíamos…”, intentó mientras continuaba besándola con impaciencia, incapaz de detenerse.

“Shhh, Mulder, sólo… no pienses en nada ahora mismo… necesito que me toques…”, suplicó expectante mirándolo con ojos salvajes.

No había nada en el mundo que él pudiera negarle, menos si ella lo miraba así, y sin dudarlo demasiado tiempo, pronto se encontró ahuecando con pasión sus suaves pechos por sobre la delicada tela de su vestido. Alternaba esto con un fuerte masaje en su muslos, dejando en claro su deseo visceral por ella. 

Ella jadeó en medio de su beso cuando su pulgar encontró su pezón erecto que denotaba su relieve a través del vestido.

Y entonces ella también lo tocó, ya no espaldas ni hombros, lo tocó entre las piernas. 

“Mierda… Scully… esto es…”

“¿Estás incómodo? Mulder, si es así, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti…”, se mofó mientras lo acariciaba creando una deliciosa y celestial fricción.

“Diablos…”, gimió inmediatamente.

“Sólo intento quitarte esa horrible película de tu cabeza, Mulder…”, continuó, audaz.

“Si sigues tocando mi ‘linterna’ así lo harás”, bromeó entre risas, atrevido.

Ella rió también.

“Apuesto a que ese tipo no tiene ni idea de cuán enorme es tu ‘linterna’, Mulder”, retrucó divertida.

La boca de Mulder se secó al instante, y fue vencido. Entre las atenciones de su mano, sus labios, y sus chistes elogiando el tamaño de su ‘linterna’, él se entregó completamente al placer en el asiento trasero de ese auto.

Cuando llegaron a destino, con los labios hinchados y la respiración agitada, los efectos del alcohol habían disminuido un poco, y se sintieron tímidos frente a los ojos atónitos del hombre que los había llevado hasta allí y visto manosearse. Pagaron la tarifa y mientras entraban al hotel, Mulder tenía a Scully en una mano y a su saco en la otra, cubriendo su ingle, o el espectáculo sería aún más bochornoso. 

Esa sensación de vergüenza, los acompañó unos metros, a través de la acera y las escaleras hasta atravesar el umbral, continuó por el pasillo, hasta que se detuvieron frente al ascensor. Una dulce risita expiró de los labios de Scully en el proceso, con su rostro tímido e iluminado a la vez. Oh, ella era tan hermosa.

Un cosquilleo inusual les sacudía la barriga, un nerviosismo extraño les soplaba la nuca. Pero cuando las puertas dobles del elevador se cerraron tras ellos, y se encontraron completamente solos, todo volvió a explotar. 

Si a Scully le hubiesen dicho que besaría a Mulder así en un lugar público, no lo hubiese creído. Su escepticismo siempre estaba a la orden del día, y como siempre, su compañero desafiaba sus barreras. Maldita sea, ella está tan enamorada de él. 

Su lengua hambrienta recorría todos los rincones de su boca, su mano derecha sostenía su cabeza con decisión, y la izquierda comenzó a acariciar sus pechos por sobre el vestido, con su erección presionando su vientre. Sí, definitivamente ni en un millón de años ella se hubiera imaginado el espectáculo que estaban brindando en un ascensor, de un hotel, donde cualquier huésped o personal podía entrar en cualquier momento. Pero no les importaba, como había dicho antes, si a los muertos no les importa lo que piensen de ellos, a ellos tampoco debería de importarles. 

Como si el universo conspirara a favor de su relación, nadie los interrumpió en esos agónicos minutos que tardaron en llegar al piso nueve, y cuando las puertas se abrieron, trastabillaron al pasillo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. 

Llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Mulder, y como la situación era realmente apremiante, las llaves escaparon de sus manos al suelo. Scully las recogió, e intentando rescatar a Mulder, se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Evidentemente la situación era realmente apremiante para ella también, porque por alguna extraña razón no podía girarla. Él, en su malicia, aprovechaba estos momentos para besar su cuello y su oreja, y tomar con firmeza su cadera entre sus manos, su prominente bulto apoyado contra la parte baja de su espalda, justo en su tatuaje. Scully debía abrir pronto esa puerta o los eventos culminantes iban a suceder en el pasillo mismo. 

Cuando las manos de Mulder subieron para tomar ambos pechos de ella, y apretarlos suavemente, el milagro sucedió, y prácticamente cayeron al interior de la habitación, golpeando la pared lateral en su abrazo y beso apasionado.

Con la privacidad que ahora los rodeaba, Scully tomó el valor de hacer realidad una de sus fantasías, y empujó a Mulder hacia la pared opuesta del vestíbulo de la habitación, sin dejar de besarlo. Las manos de Mulder fueron directo a su trasero, agarrando, apretando.

Scully comenzó a desvestirlo rápidamente, y pronto se encontró besando su fuerte pecho desnudo. La cabeza de Mulder golpeó la pared al inclinarse hacia atrás, en éxtasis, mientras los hábiles dedos de médico de Scully lo despojaban de sus pantalones, que no tardaron en caer por sus piernas hasta arrullarse en sus tobillos. 

Sintió que no podría caminar, y rió para sí mismo al pensar que en este momento era capaz de arrastrarse hasta la cama si era necesario.

Pero entonces, los besos de Scully comenzaron a descender, y sus ojos cerrados se abrieron en asombro y maravilla absoluta. 

Ella besó, mordisqueó y lamió su vientre plano hasta encontrarse con el suave camino de vellos que descendía hasta perderse en el interior de sus bóxers de color gris claro. 

Scully podía jurar que sentía el calor emanar de allí dentro como si fuera una fogata que la magnetizaba, llamándola. Y lentamente comenzó a colocar besos suaves a través de la tela de su ropa interior, recorriendo su eje, desde la base hasta la punta. 

Mulder tuvo que mirar, no podía perderse el espectáculo de Scully de rodillas delante de él, con su boca sobre sus bóxers, y cuando vio como en cámara lenta las sutiles marcas de pintura de labios que iba dejando a su paso le fallaron las rodillas. No lavaría estos bóxers, los guardaría como evidencia científica. 

“Carajo… Scully…”, gimió con la respiración agitada.

Y con la misma agonía con la que Scully comenzó este trabajo, enganchó sus dedos en sus bóxers y los descendió hasta que se encontraron con sus pantalones. Su pene saltó al aire, insoportablemente duro, hinchado y rojo, con precum goteando de su punta, anclado a una base de vellos negros que lo ataban a su cuerpo, porque de otra manera, en este momento, era capaz de salir disparado por los aires. 

Scully era metódica en todas las acciones de su vida, y con la misma imperturbabilidad con la que haría una autopsia, lo tomó en su mano mientras besaba sus caderas.

Ella estaba jugando con él, y Mulder sintió que no podía amarla más. Esta mujer era la dulce tortura de su vida en todos los aspectos. 

Con una mano comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente y con la otra sostuvo sus testículos. Las manos de Mulder fueron automáticamente a su cabello. 

Y entonces ella lo besó, lentamente, desde la base hacia la cabeza, deteniéndose en cada beso, chupando levemente. Un gemido gutural expiró de los labios de Mulder. No recordaba la última vez que la boca de una mujer había estado allí, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había gozado de esta práctica. 

Antes de llegar a la cabeza de su miembro, su boca lo abandonó. Una leve sensación de pérdida lo recorrió hasta que sintió la lengua plana de Scully recorrerlo, otra vez desde la base, y deteniéndose antes de llegar a la punta. Una, dos, tres veces… mojándolo por completo y a punto de hacerlo rogar.

En una cuarta pasada la lengua de Scully se detuvo a jugar con su frenillo, y los dulces sonidos de placer de Mulder aumentaron considerablemente. Antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse a la sensación, ella envolvió sus carnosos labios en la cabeza de su insoportablemente dura erección, y un grito escapó de sus labios. 

Scully creyó reconocer la palabra Dios en él, pero honestamente, Mulder no podía articular bien. Su vocabulario se había ido, por completo, y había sido reemplazado por todos los sonidos ininteligibles posibles. 

Entonces Scully soltó su punta, haciendo un sonido de ‘plop’, deteniéndose para mirarlo a los ojos. Se encontró con el rostro lleno de lujuria de Mulder, con absoluta adoración y deseo en su mirada, y decidió apiadarse de él, y en un solo movimiento, lo tomó en su boca llevándolo hasta su garganta. 

La cabeza de Mulder volvió a caer hacia atrás y golpear más fuertemente la pared, como si la visión de su miembro desapareciendo en la boca de Scully fuera demasiado placer para soportar. 

Pero Mulder no tenía una idea de lo que se venía, y entonces ella comenzó a subir y bajar trabajando su pene, siempre en profundidad, con fuerza y cada vez más rápido. 

Entonces tuvo que descender su mirada hacia ella, no iba a perderse esto. Scully succionaba con energía, ayudándose de sus mejillas, y jugando con su lengua, tomándolo completamente cada vez. Cada tanto, cuando llegaba a su cabeza, se tomaba el tiempo para rodearla con hábiles movimientos de su lengua.

Era demasiado, todo era simplemente demasiado para resistir.

“Scull… Scully… detente…”, intentó, pero ella no hizo caso. Y una sensación familiar se arremolinó en su bajo vientre, y la tensión en sus testículos aumentó. 

“Scully, necesitas parar… o voy a…”, dijo entre gemidos, pero Scully no se detuvo.

“Por favor, no quiero… terminar esto todavía…”, dijo con firmeza intentando alejarla. 

Entonces ella se detuvo, y se paró frente a él. El frío de la habitación hizo temblar su pene que abandonaba la calidez de la boca de Scully. 

Ella lo besó entonces, profundo y breve. Y lo miró a los ojos. Tomó en sus manos su erección y comenzó a acariciarlo, primero con suma delicadeza y luego a bombearlo con rapidez. 

Los ojos de Mulder se entrecerraron y logró articular palabras, milagrosamente.

“No creo que eso ayude… por favor…”, dijo con todo el ardor en sus palabras. 

“Mulder,” lo interrumpió acercándose a su oído, como diciendo un secreto, “tenemos toda la noche para realizar todas las otras cosas que tienes y tengo en mente, pero ahora, voy a continuar esto... y quiero que acabes en mi boca.”

Él se sintió morir de excitación en ese momento, pero fue resucitado por la boca de Scully otra vez en su miembro, cual cuenco de Lázaro. Ella iba a matarlo, esta misma noche.

Ella lo chupó profundo y con rapidez, y en menos de lo que vergonzosamente quisiera admitir, se estaba vaciando en su boca, directamente en su garganta, gritando su nombre, y enterrando sus dedos en su cabello, intentando y fallando un poco en no follar su cara en éxtasis absoluto. 

Se encontró rendido y temblando contra la pared de su habitación de hotel. Pero nunca en su vida había sido más felizmente derrotado. 

Ciertamente el cliché de que las chicas católicas eran buenas en esto, apareció en su cabeza. Sonrió al pensar que tal vez, simplemente, ella era buena en todo, Scully era todo lo que él quería y lo que lo volvía loco, en todos los aspectos de su vida. 

Entonces ella se paró frente a él, y él la besó con pasión, y con amor, mientras lentamente se liberaba de sus ataduras alrededor de los tobillos, usando un pie y haciendo equilibrio con el otro. 

Pronto estuvo libre, desnudo ante ella, guiándola entre besos hacia la cama, dispuesto a desnudarla también para utilizar su mano y su boca en ella hasta que gritara su nombre tan fuerte que pudieran oírla en todo el piso. Sí, ella era muy vocal y él de repente tenía una meta.

Scully tenía razón, la noche tenía mucho por delante. Y efectivamente así fue, la confianza había aumentado, el atrevimiento, la lujuria, la sensación de felicidad y seguridad que los gobernada era óptima. Y cuando todo eso es utilizado para dibujar el amor en una cama, el resultado es una larga sesión de sexo, con increíbles orgasmos, y la más placentera sensación de plenitud después. 

Con esa sensación se encontró Mulder luego, enterrado y ablandándose en ella, mientras la besaba con lentitud, dulzura y profundidad, como se besa una mujer en un altar. 

“Esto es lindo, Mulder, es realmente muy lindo…”, confesó Scully mirándolo a los ojos, piel con piel, sudor con sudor, fluidos escapando lentamente de su unión.

“Esto es increíble Scully, es absolutamente increíble”, la corrigió Mulder, y continuó besándola. “¿No te estoy aplastando, verdad?”, preguntó con ternura.

“No… adoro… tenerte así”, y con esa confesión los besos continuaron, por largo rato, como si sus cuerpos hubieran terminado con el asunto, completamente saciados, pero sus almas no. 

Cuando él se durmió, ella abanó la habitación, no sin detenerse a sonreír ante la visión de ese hombre desnudo en la cama, que dejaba atrás en la habitación de un hotel de Los Ángeles, y que la invitaba a esperar ansiosa el próximo encuentro.


	10. El adiós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder y Scully afrontarán un par de nuevos casos, hasta que volverán, irremediablemente al punto donde todo comenzó, Oregon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste ha sido particularmente difícil de escribir para mí! Espero que igualmente puedan disfrutarlo...!

El regreso a la vida rutinaria se desarrolló con absoluta normalidad. Algo de trabajo atrasado al llegar, lo que los mantuvo bastante ocupados, coquetos pero ocupados.

El dulce recuerdo de los eventos acontecidos en la costa opuesta los hacía actuar como un par de niños tontos que compartían un secreto. Constantes provocaciones entre el papeleo aquí y allá simulaban un juego bastante infantil.

Y cuando discordaban en algo, ella era tan insoportablemente estudiosa, que él sentía el impulso de besarla para callarla. Impulso que controlaba a la perfección, por supuesto, tenía años de práctica.

De todas maneras, al poco tiempo de estos sucesos, tuvieron que volver nuevamente a la acción. Y vaya que hubo acción esta vez. Se vieron rodeados de demasiado de ésta cuando resultaron envueltos en la investigación de graves e inexplicables estallidos de violencia que involucraban a dos mujeres sorprendentemente similares. 

Mulder no sabía si reír o llorar al ver las magulladuras en el cuerpo de Scully, pero ella lo tomó con resignación y hasta algo divertida. Los expedientes x nunca dejarían de sorprenderla. Y su compañero tampoco. Especialmente esa noche que ofreció tratar sus heridas con un baño de espuma. 

Estar recostada en agua caliente, contra el cuerpo igualmente caliente de Mulder, fue una de las experiencias más relajantes de su vida. Nunca pensó que ambos pudieran caber tan bien en su bañera, pero parecía que ésta estaba hecha para ellos, y que el cuerpo de él estaba hecho para ella, pues se sentía caber entre sus brazos y piernas con absoluta exquisitez. 

Y más allá de la agradable sorpresa que las anatomías coincidentes ocasionaba, estaba embelesada con la capacidad de Mulder de ser tan delicado y dulce con su dolorido cuerpo. Ciertamente, él era un experto tratándola, en todo sentido. La forma en que lavó su cuerpo, y masajeó su cabello, limpiando cada centímetro de su cuero cabelludo con delicadeza, aplicando luego acondicionador con la misma sutileza, la sorprendió gratamente.

Cuando el agua caliente calmó el constante dolor de los golpes en su cuerpo, allí, recostada contra el amor de su vida, Scully se sintió una mujer normal, una noche cualquiera, disfrutando de un baño exquisito.

Las rodillas de Mulder sobresalían del agua, y ella las acariciaba constantemente para que no se enfriaran. Mientras tanto, él la rodeaba con sus brazos y repartía pequeños y dulces besos por su hombro y cuello, incluso llegando hasta su oreja. 

Con la misma ternura jugaba con sus senos y sus pezones. No iban a acostarse juntos esta noche, sería demasiado doloroso. Pero esta demostración de cuidado y adoración de sus cuerpos heridos valía ciertamente por una buena sesión de sexo.

Ninguno habló durante el baño, pero ninguno dejó quietas sus manos y labios tampoco. Scully perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces besó sus manos entrelazadas, y Mulder nunca podría decir la cantidad exacta de veces que tomó el pulso de su cuello con su boca. Suave, y tierno. 

Cuando el agua se hubo enfriado, salieron de la tina y se secaron en el mismo silencio. Mirándose todo el tiempo con esas miradas que sólo ellos conocían y tenían reservadas el uno para el otro. 

Cuando Mulder se fue, se despidió con un beso en los labios, beso que ella correspondió con gusto y naturalidad. Se sentía querida, no sólo deseada, se sentía realmente querida por este hombre.

Y sin otorgarles la vida mucha licencia, pronto estaban de vuelta sumergidos en otro caso extraño. Esta vez debían investigar a dos hermanos que poseían una alfombra donde habitaba un genio que les concedía tres deseos. 

La trampa era que estos deseos tenían consecuencias desastrosas. Cuando Mulder entró en posesión de dicho genio, su experiencia no fue muy diferente. Deseó cosas demasiado grandes, y al haber desperdiciado dos deseos muy pretenciosos, le regaló el tercero al genio mismo, liberándolo. Scully no podía estar más orgullosa de él. Cualquier otra cosa hubiera acabado igual de mal, pero tenía la seguridad de que su acto fue bondad y empatía puras. Típico de él. 

Acabaron el caso en el sofá del departamento de Mulder, bebiendo una cerveza, comiendo pochoclos y mirando una película. Les gustaba poder compartir estos momentos, aunque extrañamente les acompañaba un dejo de timidez, como si ambos supieran que estando allí, podía pasar algo más, algo que antes no podía pasar, y ambos tuvieran vergüenza de admitir esto. Esta vez ninguno tenía el cuerpo magullado como para evitar la acción.

Se sentían estúpidos, tenían ambos entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta años. No era al rango de edad para sentirse así, pero así lo hacían. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, la única explicación plausible era la cantidad de sentimientos involucrados que ninguno se animaba a confesar. 

Contra todo pronóstico, terminaron la película entre charlas y risas sin sentido, y como si el fin de la misma fuese el pitido de un silbato que anunciaba la salida a una carrera, se miraron de arriba abajo, suspiraron, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no hubo más esperas para lo que les costaba tanto comenzar.

En un santiamén estaban en el sofá de Mulder en posición horizontal, besándose con ardor, Scully exhibiendo su sostén blanco y saboreando la cerveza y la sal de la boca de su compañero.

“Después de esto, podrías quedarte a dormir…”, propuso Mulder en medio de los besos.

“No creo que sea una buena idea”, respondió Scully mientras metía una mano en sus pantalones, tanteándolo.

Mulder controló su respiración agitada ante sus atenciones, y volvió a intentarlo, quería esto para ellos, no sabía si sería una buena idea, no estaba pensando claramente en el fervor de los besos, pero lo deseaba con todo su corazón y a las personas que desean buenas cosas, les suceden buenas cosas, ¿verdad?

“¿Por qué? Yo creo que sería una idea genial… mañana es sábado, podemos dormir y hacer lo que sea hasta la hora que sea”, intentó, tentándola gravemente. 

“Cállate Mulder, ahora mismo no puedo pensar algo coherente que responderte”, admitió ella.

“Oh… así que este es el método para no dejar que tus aburridos justificativos científicos tengan peso alguno en nuestros casos…”, comentó Mulder divertido. 

“Ni en un millón de años…”, advirtió dándole la mirada. 

“Déjame ver…”, se atrevió. Un reto era un reto, y en un segundo las manos de Mulder estaban en el interior de los pantalones de Scully, luego de abrirlos con sorprendente habilidad.

Volteándola boca abajo, y encontrándose él de costado, logró colocar una mano por debajo de Scully y la otra por arriba, de modo que los dedos de su mano izquierda acariciaban su clítoris y los de la derecha jugueteaban con las terminaciones nerviosas de su trasero.

“¿Esto está bien? ¿Te gusta?”, preguntó, siempre atento. 

“Sí…”, respondió ella ya consumida por la lujuria. Dios, ni siquiera le había quitado los pantalones aún. 

Sus manos eran hábiles, y se movían guiadas por los sonidos de los gemidos que ella emitía gustosa. Sabía cuándo ir más rápido, cuando más delicado, y cuándo más fuerte.

El cuerpo de Scully comenzó a retorcerse contra sus manos, necesitando más fricción, pero Mulder decidió conducirla lenta y agónicamente a la línea de meta, sólo con sus manos. 

Sin perder mucho más tiempo su dedo medio penetró su hendidura, presionando su muñeca contra su clítoris, al tiempo que su otra mano realizaba círculos perezosos alrededor de su ano.

A Scully nunca, en sus treinta y seis años de vida, la habían tocado allí. ¿Estaba preparada para tener sexo anal con Mulder? Creía que no, pero confiaba en él como para permitirle avanzar lentamente hacia nuevos horizontes. Y esto era definitivamente un avance que se sentía muy placentero.

Luego él introdujo otro dedo en su centro y los curvó hacia la pared frontal de su vagina, encontrando su punto G. Ella se retorcía buscando fricción para su clítoris contra la parte anterior de su muñeca. Y cuando su dedo índice de la otra mano tentó suavemente la entrada a su trasero, se sintió estremecer con sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

Y bueno como era Mulder en todo lo que hacía, algo que a veces exasperaba a Scully, logró que ella acabara, fuerte, con los pantalones puestos. 

“Esa fue la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida”, anunció él en medio de suspiros risueños. 

¡Qué prometedor preludio había sido esto! Nunca lo habían hecho en el sofá todavía, y Scully se encontraba totalmente encendida con esta idea y tras las atenciones recibidas. 

En poco tiempo tuvo a Mulder sentado desnudo en el sofá, con las piernas abiertas, ella de rodillas, con su pene en su boca, volviéndolo loco. 

Si Mulder tuviera que admitirlo, esta era una fantasía muy, muy recurrente. Scully chupándolo mientras él descansaba en su sofá cómodamente, relajado como nunca, era algo con lo que definitivamente había no sólo fantaseado sino también soñado, vívidamente. 

Scully lo bombeaba rápidamente con una mano, al mismo ritmo que lo succionaba, y el calor y la humedad de su boca se sentían absolutamente increíbles.

Pero nada en el mundo era tan increíble cómo estar dentro de ella, y verla tener un orgasmo, sentirla apretarse alrededor de su miembro, así que en un movimiento rápido él la levantó de su posición en el suelo y la sentó en su regazo, penetrándola fácilmente.

Ambos gimieron al encuentro, cuando sus cerebros registraron un alivio conjunto. Complementar la unión de sus almas con la unión de sus cuerpos no tenía precio. 

La boca de Scully chupaba su oreja y cuello, mientras sus caderas se movían con habilidad, llevándolo al límite cada vez. Él sujetaba su trasero y volvía a acariciar con su dedo de tanto en tanto su ano, volviéndola loca. 

Y cuando ella inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de su compañero y exponiendo así ante sus ojos su unión, él no pudo evitar usar sus manos sobre la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Con la izquierda tomó su seno del mismo lado, y usó el pulgar de la mano derecha para pasarlo lánguidamente sobre su clítoris, masajeando. Los sonidos que hacía Scully, con los ojos cerrados invocando al cielo, le decían cuán cerca se encontraba.

Mulder raramente se equivocaba, y en pocos minutos Scully se derretía entre temblores en su regazo, y Mulder la abrazaba fuertemente, besando su hombro, atrapando el aroma del sexo en su piel y en su cabello.

“Oh Dios mío... no siento las piernas...”, confesó ella cuando por fin pudo hablar, entre respiraciones agitadas.

“Tengo una solución para eso Scully, creo que debes elevarlas”, explicó él con toda la lujuria del mundo en su voz. 

Y en menos de un pestañeo ella se encontró de espaldas en el sofá, con ambas piernas sobre los hombros de Mulder, que sostenía su pene en su entrada. 

“No tienes idea de cómo me encanta hacerte esto…”, confesó él y empujó con fuerza en su interior. Se retiró lentamente, dejando sólo la cabeza de su pene dentro, y volvió a empujar con fuerza, golpeando la entrada de su útero por la posición en la que se encontraban.

“Ohh… Mulder… tranquilo, eso fue… realmente profundo”, admitió Scully.

El simple hecho de saber que ella lo sentía llenándola tan hondo, lo excitó aún más. 

“Mierda… iré despacio, no te preocupes…”, respondió, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en contenerse para no golpearla salvajemente. 

Y continuó con sus empujes profundos, pero ralentizándolos un poco, hasta que ella, minutos después, se acostumbró a la posición. 

Entonces ubicó su mano derecha por detrás de su unión y con el dedo pulgar de la misma volvió a insistir con caricias sobre su ano. Oh sí, él llegaría allí, eventualmente. Tal vez no este día, pero lo haría. El sexo anal siempre le había gustado, y quería experimentar todo con Scully. Asumía que ella no se sentía del todo cómoda con la idea así que iría paso a paso con ella. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, completamente sudorosos, la sintió apretarse a su alrededor, pequeños y embriagadores espasmos. Así que empujó y acarició, estimulando su vagina y su ano hasta que ella se deshizo nuevamente debajo de él, por tercera vez esa noche, un nuevo récord, y entonces él lo dejó ir. Un fuerte orgasmo, que venía conteniendo desde que ella lo había tomado en su boca, lo atravesó como un rayo. Llegó con fuerza, temblando, con un fuerte gemido, casi un grito de algo que parecía su nombre, vaciándose directamente en su útero. Ella lo sintió latir en su interior, como un corazón galopeando a toda carrera.

“Vas a matarme, Scully… un día de estos, lo harás”, concedió en la levitación post coital, todavía en su interior.

“Touché, Muder…”, y admitiendo esto, se mordió el labio algo nerviosa, y lo besó.

Siempre, siempre, se besaban… larga y profundamente, al culminar el coito. Siempre. Y esto los llenaba de un amor supremo que escapaba de sus miradas, incontrolable e inmenso, dejando sus vulnerables interiores al descubierto.

Minutos después se separaron, y cuando Scully comenzó a juntar su ropa, Mulder intentó detenerla.

“Si te quedas esta noche, no tienes que vestirte”, probó nuevamente, él quería convencerla con todo su ser. La quería allí el mayor tiempo posible.

“No me quedaré… nosotros sólo trabajamos juntos”, dijo ella divertida, levantando una ceja en señal de advertencia. 

“Entonces… ¿no hay ninguna relación entre nosotros?”, preguntó él, desafiándola.

“Laboral… somos socios del FBI, y… somos amigos”, evadió como si diera cátedra. 

“Y… ¿amantes? Porque no creo que dos colegas hagan lo que acabamos de hacer en este viejo sofá… estos peces no serán los mismos de nuevo, Scully”, ella rió fuerte ante esto..." En fin, no creo que dos personas puramente colegas duerman juntos como nosotros…”, continuó. 

“¿Domir, Mulder? Acabo de decirte que no dormiremos…”, contestó ella con una sonrisa ganadora, jugando con él.

“Vamos Scully, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?”, preguntó haciendo un irresistible puchero con su tentador labio inferior.

Y ese era el verdadero interrogante. Scully lo miró, sentado todo hermoso y desnudo en su sofá, con una cotidianidad que la sorprendía. Sabía qué era lo peor que podría pasar.

Si ella se quedaba esta noche, comenzarían una rutina. 

Primero sería sólo los fines de semana, algunos en el departamento de él, la mayoría en el de ella por cuestiones básicas de alimentación y limpieza. Empezaría siendo sólo una noche, y eventualmente sería de viernes a lunes. Luego comenzarían a quedarse entre semana, llevando la ropa del trabajo. Dejarían prendas y hasta artículos personales en los departamentos del otro. Y cuando esto se hubiera convertido en rutina, sólo quedaría algo más por hacer. Vivir juntos. Y eso llevaría a la imposibilidad de llevar a cabo todo lo que esto conlleva. A la dolorosa realidad de que eso no llevaría a absolutamente nada, no habría matrimonio, no habría hijos, ni vida normal a la vuelta de la esquina. Y toda esa imposibilidad deterioraría inconscientemente su relación de amantes, lo que lentamente socavaría su asociación laboral y su amistad. 

“Sólo… no quiero que nadie lo sepa Mulder, y dejé mi auto estacionado en esta calle, justo frente a tu edificio… en el fondo sabes que no es buena idea”, mintió. 

Él sabía que ella mentía. Pero no presionó más, de repente su cabeza dolía como el infierno y ella podría darse cuenta. Intentó que su rostro no traicionara su secreto. Scully vio algo allí, pero sospechó que sólo era decepción por su negativa. 

Mulder había intentado todo, hasta las extremas posibilidades para curarse, y nada parecía cambiar. Lo inevitable se asomaba llenándolo de dudas e intentó con todas sus fuerzas desviar sus pensamientos de su posible fatídico destino. 

Si tan sólo ella hubiera sabido que todas esas razones en su cabeza distaban mucho de ser ‘lo peor que podría pasarles’, si hubiera tenido un vistazo de lo que el futuro les depararía, se hubiese quedado esa noche, y todas las noches posibles. 

Dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. 

Dana Scully nunca se imaginó perder a Fox Mulder. 

No se lo imaginó cuando volvieron a Oregon, donde su historia como socios había comenzado. 

No se lo imaginó cuando se sintió enferma, y acudió a su habitación de motel esa noche, algo que en sus parámetros estaba totalmente prohibido desde que se acostaban juntos.

No se lo imaginó cuando él la abrazó en la cama, calentándola, y le dijo al oído que esto tenía que parar alguna vez, que había mucho más en la vida 'para ella' que simplemente esto, como si estuviera dejándola. Ella no sabía lo fuerte que lo había golpeado verla tomar en brazos a ese bebé. Ella no sabía que él le escondía una enfermedad cerebral y odiaba la vida vacía que posiblemente le dejaría a ella. 

Ella no se imaginó nunca, ni en un millón de años, que él le diría en el terreno sagrado del trabajo que no iba a arriesgarse a perderla, y la abrazaría fuertemente allí mismo, les viera quien les viera. Ella nunca se imaginó que la que estaba tomando el riesgo era ella, no él. 

Nunca, ni en un millón de años, se imaginó la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que tendría una tarde inolvidable de septiembre, sentada en una cama de hospital.

Esa tarde, con diferencia de unos minutos, un médico joven con una sonrisa amable le anunciaría que estaba embarazada… y un llamado telefónico nefasto le haría saber que su compañero, su otra mitad, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. 

Todo parecía demasiado inverosímil. Las dos noticias arribadas juntas eran todavía más difíciles de creer y asimilar. Ella era estéril, y ahora estaba embarazada. Ella viviría su vida como una aventura al lado de su intrépido compañero, y ahora él ya no estaba. 

Dana Scully deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el destino, al menos, le hubiera dejado decírselo, que el destino le hubiera permitido que él lo supiese. 

Tal vez, si lo hubiese sabido, él se habría quedado a su lado, y toda esta terrible pesadilla no existiría. La montaña rusa de emociones sería mucho más agradable. 

Pero en este momento, esto era un vuelta en una atracción de terror. Y Dios, deseaba tanto bajarse. Un nudo en su estómago rogaba que el maldito paseo se detuviera o vomitaría irremediablemente.

Y así fue como Dana Scully, de repente, tenía una felicidad inmensa e inesperada por la vida que crecía en su interior anteriormente estéril, una desgarradora tristeza por la desaparición de quien era el amor de su vida, un miedo inmensurable por ambas cosas, y una fuerte convicción de mover tierra y cielo, para poder encontrarlo, y decírselo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí la cosa se pone un poco triste, mucha angustia por delante, pero necesaria para llegar a la esperanza.


	11. La nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia continúa con los acontecimientos pertenecientes a la mayor parte de la temporada 8. Una búsqueda, un dolor, una esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente odié escribir esto. Amo mucho a Scully y no tolero verla sufrir. También amo mucho a esta dupla como para escribir algo en lo que no se encuentren los dos. Espero que haya salido medianamente bien de todos modos!

Los días pasaban como una sucesión de nada. Sin Mulder a su lado todo en la vida de Scully se sentía nada. Todo excepto la idea de que crecía vida en su interior. Esta pequeña noción de realidad y anhelo era lo único que la mantenía funcionando. 

Cada mañana se estremecía al despertarse y recordar los dos hechos que habían cambiado por completo sus días. Uno la llenaba de felicidad, el otro de tristeza, y ambos, de miedo. La trilogía de sentimientos se arremolinaba en su interior causándole un nudo constante en el estómago.

Cuando Scully pensaba en Mulder, se reprochaba. Evaluaba al detalle cada paso que habían dado los últimos meses. Su cabeza, que no encontraba soluciones a futuro, pretendía encontrarlas en el pasado. El mañana era realmente un lugar incierto y oscuro al que no quería ir. En el ayer, en cambio, estaba Mulder. Y recordarlo, intentando dar numerosas vueltas de tuerca a su historia compartida, era una suerte de inmortalidad hacia atrás para ella. Negación, dirían los psicólogos.

El primero error en que incursionó su mente, era que probablemente su conversión en amantes había ocasionado este desastre. Ella hasta se regañó por ello. 

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si ambos no se hubieran involucrado físicamente, no habría impedimento alguno para que ella lo hubiese acompañado de regreso a Oregon, evitando entonces su desaparición. Ella siempre había salvado su trasero antes, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Estaba segura de eso.

El único problema con esta línea del pensamiento era que si nunca se hubiesen acostado juntos, la vida que crecía en su útero no existiría; probablemente, porque en realidad todavía no tenía explicación biológica para este embarazo. Todos sus óvulos habían sido extraídos de su cuerpo, y la única FIV posible con el único par viable había sido realizada demasiados meses atrás.

Ella no podía concebir. No era ni remotamente posible. Lo sabía. Demasiados médicos se lo habían asegurado. Y sin embargo allí estaba. No habían tenido ningún tipo de cuidado al mantener relaciones sexuales. Las enfermedades venéreas no eran algo que les preocupara, conocían sus historiales médicos a la perfección. Y un embarazo, era algo aún menos preocupante.

¿No podía ella desear tener ambas cosas? Su historia secreta con un Mulder de pie a su lado y un bebé en camino. ¿Era demasiado pedir no tener que elegir en su cabeza la opción correcta? Elegir igualmente no resolvería nada, no había soluciones hacia atrás. En ningún archivo x pudieron corroborar la existencia de viajes en el tiempo al pasado que pudieran alterar el presente.

¡Dios, cuánto lo deseaba allí a su lado! Él le hacía tanta falta mientras ella se encontraba mirando a su bebé en un ultrasonido por primera vez. Un pequeño punto titilante en la imagen, como una estrella, un corazón latiendo. 

Tal vez el único error en todo esto había sido no dejarse de rodeos para asumir su relación de una buena vez. Tal vez el expresar su mutuo amor los hubiese vuelto aún más inseparables, él nunca hubiese retornado a Oregon, y ahora estaría aquí, sosteniendo su mano, cuatro ojos mirando la misma pantalla.

Tal vez el gran error supremo había sido mantener las cosas en ese limbo, en ese maldito y cobarde punto medio. 

Pero lo cierto era que Mulder no estaba aquí ahora. Y ella estaba sola, mirando con ojos llenos de lágrimas el monitor, la vida que allí se revelaba. Era real. Se oía y veía real, tan real que asustaba. Después de tanto desearlo, de luchar por ello, de llorar por ello, aquí estaba. Y ella estaba sola, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola y tan impotente a la vez, los días pasaban y no podía hacer nada para cambiar su situación. 

Una tarde fría, cuando la soledad se sintió más insoportable de lo habitual, decidió buscar consuelo y entendimiento. Así que con las fotografías de la reciente ecografía en mano, resolvió visitar a su madre. 

Habían hablado, por supuesto, pero sólo de la desaparición de Mulder. Su madre se había mostrado realmente preocupada, asustada y triste. No quiso decirle también lo del embarazo, simplemente no pudo. Una parte de ella no lo creía tampoco, pero la ecografía había sido tan real que se sentía abrumada.

Los días pasaban, y no podía escondérselo más, era su madre. Y realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, se sentía tan desamparada guardando este secreto. 

Así que se armó de valor y giró el picaporte, entrando en el que antaño fue su hogar. Instantáneamente respiró el aire familiar y melancólico que llena los ambientes donde hemos vivido. 

“¡Dana! Creí que vendrías más tarde”, exclamó feliz su madre y la abrazó. “¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigue la investigación?”, preguntó acongojada.

Scully no le había dado los detalles, pero le había dicho la pura verdad. Investigaban un caso, sumamente peligroso, y Mulder había desaparecido. No sabían si había muerto, o simplemente había sido secuestrado, pero al menos no habían encontrado su cuerpo. El panorama no era alentador pues no tenían pistas sobre un posible paradero. 

Scully se recordó brevemente a sí misma, corriendo por el desierto, con esta vida nueva en su vientre, y retornando a casa con las manos vacías. Recordó cuando Mulder pudo sacarla de una nave espacial en la Antártida, y traerla de regreso, y ahora ella no podía hacer lo mismo. 

Sonrió dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, de repente parecía que creía sin un dejo de duda en naves espaciales. Mulder se había ido, y le había dejado sus creencias, y tal vez algo más que crecía sin cesar en su vientre.

“Igual, mamá. Igual”, admitió casi derrotada. “Pero no es eso de lo que vine a hablarte ahora.”

Si iba a hacer esto, iba a hacerlo rápido, como quitarse un apósito. 

Margaret Scully vio la seriedad en las palabras de su hija, así que preparó té y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina.

“Vamos, Dana, sólo dilo, estás asustándome un poco”, comenzó la Sra. Scully.

“Mamá, quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, es importante para mí y no quiero sentirme juzgada… pero esto no es algo que pueda o deba ocultarte…”, el nerviosismo en su voz comenzó a traicionarla.

Su madre entonces tomó su mano. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que iba a contarle. Los angustiosos meses que lucharon contra el cáncer aparecieron en su memoria. Había vuelto, seguramente su hija quería comunicarle esto. Sintió lágrimas pinchándole los ojos, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr terminar de escucharla. Podía verla luchando por decirlo, y sólo quería ayudarla, desde la confesión hasta donde hiciera falta. Era su hija, la única que le quedaba. 

Cuando Scully logró controlar sus emociones, prosiguió con su discurso.

“Cuanto más tiempo pase sin contarte esto será peor…”, tomó aire, “pero… quería que supieras… que… estoy embarazada”, y sin poder contenerlo más, mostró una enorme sonrisa y al segundo siguiente rompió en llanto.

Su madre atinó a abrazarla, con los ojos muy abiertos, grandes por la sorpresa, pero brindando todo el apoyo que podía. Su hija rara vez mostraba sus sentimientos.

“Dana, oh… Dios mío… un bebé…”, expresó aún incrédula, “¿de cuánto tiempo te encuentras?... ¿quién… quién es el padre?” y ahí estaba la pregunta, la Sra. Scully no iba a andarse con rodeos. Quería saberlo todo de una sola vez.

“Mamá, no es algo que quiera compartir en este momento. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo estoy… y que… por el momento estoy sola en ello.”

“¿Por el momento? ¿Dana? ¿Es Fox el padre de tu hijo?”, ella no iba a rendirse hasta escucharlo.

Pero Scully sólo podía llorar… incluso más al escuchar en voz alta la idea que tanto temía y a la vez anhelaba, y su madre sólo asumió lo que su hija no podía confirmar.

“Dana, cariño… ¿Fox lo sabía?”, preguntó.

En ese momento Scully soltó su abrazo, y respiró profundo, tranquilizándose. 

“Mamá, supe de mi embarazo el mismo día que Mulder desapareció, no he hablado con él de esto… yo... no lo creía posible... Dios, ¿por qué tuvieron que suceder las cosas de este modo?”, y volvió a estallar en llanto.

La Sra. Scully pasó el resto de la tarde sirviendo té y secando lágrimas. Nunca había tenido la confirmación de la relación amorosa de su hija con su compañero, pero había visto las miradas, y su ojo de madre no se equivocaba. Recordó cómo Dana mostraba su expresión mortal para Bill cada vez que éste osaba hablar mal de Fox. Oh, sí, ella siempre lo había intuido. Y ahora la confirmación había llegado en forma de un nieto por venir, en medio del escenario más horroroso posible, la desaparición de su padre. 

Rezó mucho a Dios esa noche, porque no podía imaginar un destino más cruel para su hija, ni un camino por recorrer más difícil que este.

Y lo fue, para Scully todo lo que siguió fue extremadamente difícil. 

Su nuevo compañero, el agente John Doggett, no lo estaba haciendo más fácil. Ya había sentido su intimidad violada la primera vez que habló con él, le había tirado un vaso de agua en la cara por ello, y cuando él le escupió la condición cerebral de Mulder que ella desconocía, lo odió por eso. 

Pero más que nunca, lo odió cuando él la encontró dormida en la cama de Mulder abrazada a su camisa, se sintió invadida. Es que… Dios, cómo extrañaba su aroma, el calor de su piel. Instantáneamente había percibido su esencia masculina y única golpear sus fosas nasales, y se había sentido como en casa otra vez. Miró los botones de la camisa, y abrumados entonces sus sentidos del taco, olfato y visión, juró trasladarse a una realidad en la que ella recorría su cuello con su lengua y desabotonaba sus prendas, exponiendo su torso delgado y firme, oyendo ente susurros un ‘¿Dónde has esto, dónde has estado?”, y un “Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto”, que parecían purgar su dolor gota a gota. 

Pensó en llevarse esas sábanas a su casa y, sin lavarlas, ponerlas en su cama. Le dolía tanto no verlo, no sentirlo, no poder siquiera escucharlo.

Y este nuevo compañero no hacía más que entrometerse en cosas que no sabía, sobre su relación, y sobre la naturaleza de sus ahora expedientes x. Porque ahora eran exclusivamente suyos, ella los defendería. 

Ella probablemente tenía al hijo de Mulder en su vientre, lo que la llenaba de una urgencia tremenda de verle, de hablarle. Pero ahora, en su lugar habitual, estaba este nuevo agente, juzgándola, a ella y a su trabajo.

Los meses pasaron, lentos y agónicos. La vida debía continuar. Fuera de su madre y Skinner, no le había dicho a nadie, y se encontraba haciendo magia con sus trajes para intentar ocultar su creciente barriga. Ocultarlo tampoco era la idea más brillante, lo sabía, muchas cuestiones de su trabajo dependían de información cómo esta para calificarse como seguras. 

Pero ella no quería que nadie más lo supiese. Por muchos motivos. El principal era porque el siguiente que tenía que oír esta noticia era Fox Mulder, nadie más que él, su mejor amigo, principal confidente, su amante. Y segundo, no quería soportar las miradas juiciosas de todo el buró. Dana Scully, la inmaculada y profesional agente, la más recta de todas, estaría en boca de todos. No podía ni quería lidiar con eso ahora.

Tenía demasiado lidiando no sólo con la búsqueda de Mulder, sino también con todas las circunstancias extrañas que rodeaban a su embarazo y que comenzaron a precipitarse mientras los meses avanzaban. Se sentía muy asustada, se sentía engañada, usada y ultrajada. Tal vez su cuerpo no era más que el laboratorio de un macabro experimento que utilizaba tecnología alienígena. Tenía un chip en su nuca como primera pista a esto. 

Recordó su reciente incursión con el Fumador. Despertarse en una cama, con otra ropa, sin recordar nada. ¿Y si él le había implantado algo? ¿Y si esto que llevaba en su útero no era más que una creación monstruosa de hombres que jugaban a ser Dios? 

Se había hecho todos los estudios posibles, todos. Ultrasonidos y análisis genéticos a la cabeza. Todos arrojaban un bebé perfecto, sano, normal. Le había pedido a cada doctor que visitaba que no le mencionaran el sexo del bebé. No quería saberlo. Si lo sabía, se lo imaginaría, le pondría nombre y rostro. Planificaría. Y no quería ilusionarse, no podía. Así que se limitaba a escanear gen a gen a su bebé mediante cuanto estudio existiese, pero sabía muy bien que los resultados podían ser simplemente lo que ella quisiera ver. Los alcances del Fumador y compañía para engañarla eran inimaginables. 

Tenía ya casi cuatro meses de embarazo cuando la fatídica noticia llegó. Habían encontrado el cuerpo del agente Mulder. 

Muerto. ¡Cómo si los fragmentos de su corazón roto pudiesen empeorar! La derrota total en su más maliciosa expresión. No recordaba haber llorado como lo hizo entonces en toda su vida, con tanta rabia, porque no sólo era tristeza lo que sentía, era rabia hacia la crueldad de su destino.

Muerto. ‘¡Esto no está ocurriendo!’, ella había gritando entonces, cuando toda esperanza de supervivencia se hubo evaporado. Lágrimas de angustiante frustración habían llenado su rostro ese día, tenía el pecho dolorido como si le faltara el aire, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Muerto. Scully se había sentido a punto de perder lo que le quedaba de su maravillosa mente racional aquel día. No se suponía que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera.

Muerto, muerto. La palabra se le atragantó cuando intentó decirla. Él estaba muerto. Su cabeza se nubló mientras jadeaba por aire, un dolor punzante empujaba su pecho, golpeándola como un huracán que crecía en intensidad segundo a segundo. 

Muerto. Sintió pánico. Los ojos de Mulder se habían cerrado para siempre. ‘¡Esto no está pasando! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No ahora!’, rogó en silencio.

Scully no había podido entender las palabras que le habían repetido aquel día. Eran como un eco que interrumpía la tranquilidad del bosque y resonaban en el vacío de su alma. Se sintió levitar, como si de ahora en más ella sólo deambularía por el mundo cual espectro.

Nunca ni en un millón de años ella se imaginó que enterraría a Mulder, hasta que se encontró parada frente a su lugar de descanso final, echando tierra en su tumba, con el alma absolutamente destrozada. Cualquiera podía ver el manantial en sus ojos a punto de brotar mientras su mano derecha tocaba su cruz y la izquierda su vientre, ojos fijos en el ataúd que descendía tres metros bajo el suelo.

Skinner le había dicho ese día, que Fox Mulder no sería el último de la familia Mulder. Sinceramente no había podido responder. Quería desesperadamente que este bebé fuera de Mulder, quería creer en los estudios médicos que atesoraba, pero no podía negar todas las cosas extrañas que sucedían a la vuelta de su embarazo. Algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo. No iba a pecar de ingenua, no después de todo lo que había visto. 

Cuando volvió a casa ese día, observó su rostro hinchado por las lágrimas del dolor. Observó su cuerpo, tan cambiado por el embarazo. Sus lunares se habían hecho más evidentes. Su cadera se había ensanchado, sus pezones eran más grandes y oscuros, sus pechos enormes. Ella tenía un nuevo cuerpo ahora, y ella tenía la mitad de su alma. La otra mitad había quedado en un cementerio. Se desconocía a sí misma, pero tendría que alcanzarle con esto que veía en el espejo para continuar con su existencia. 

Esa misma noche el insomnio había resultado invencible. Y sin pensarlo se encontró mirando televisión en su sofá, sin mirarla realmente. Sólo cobijándose bajo el sonido de algo más que sus pensamientos, porque no podía dejar de pensar que si no fuera por esta inverosímil vida que albergaba en su centro, no podría soportar otro momento sin Mulder. Oh no, ella no podría. 

Muerto. Era como si sintiese que ella sobreviviría a esto sólo porque él le había dejado un pequeño salvavidas al que aferrarse. Rogaba por este consuelo, no quería más expedientes x invadiendo su realidad. Ella necesitaba este bebé y necesitaba que este bebé fuera de él. Él, que estaba muerto y enterrado. 

“Muerto”, dijo para sí misma, en voz alta por primera vez, como si necesitase convencerse de ello sintiendo el peso exacto de cada letra rebotando en su lengua. 

Y entonces lo sintió, como una protesta a sus palabras. Un aleteo de una mariposa inquieta, como burbujas explotando, pero fuerte y conciso. Pudo sentir al bebé por primera vez, pateando.

“Vivo…”, tartamudeó en un susurro en el exacto momento en que ocurrió, obligándola a incorporarse ante la sorpresa.

Mulder estaba muerto. El bebé estaba vivo.

Ella debía continuar. 

Y en el más triste de los calvarios, se sucedían los días, las semanas e, inevitablemente, los meses. Su vientre se volvió prominente y ya no pudo ocultarlo más. Con el tiempo y la sucesión de diferentes casos, ella aprendió a confiar en el agente Doggett, y también en el agente Reyes. 

Descubrió que los días se continuaban uno detrás del otro como había ocurrido desde el inicio de los tiempos, pero sin Mulder. La sola idea le parecía espantosa, pero no era más que su atroz realidad. Y ella tenía que seguir. 

‘Muerto. Vivo’. Se lo recordaba como una plegaria cada día. Tenía que persuadirse de ambas cosas para funcionar. Requería todo su esfuerzo entenderlo, aceptarlo, y volcar allí toda su esperanza. 

Siete meses se alzaron desde la última vez que Scully había visto a Mulder. Y ella seguía sintiéndose como vacía, como nada. Lo único que tenía ahora eran patadas de su bebé en su vientre, y, si tenía suerte, si realmente tenía suerte, ese bebé sería todo lo que le quedaría de él. Ella tenía que aferrarse a eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí en este doloroso momento. Traeremos a Mulder de vuelta en el siguiente!


	12. El turbulento regreso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde Deadalive a Empedocles, tenemos aquí el regreso de Fox Mulder a una vida muy, muy cambiada. ¿Cómo encuentran nuestros agentes el camino de vuelta el uno al otro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es largo, es complicado, son tal vez demasiadas palabras intentando justificar los acontecimientos que ya todos sabemos. Creo que es un buen intento! Contiene diálogos que no son míos, son de CC y compañía, sólo los tomo prestados. Oh, un poco de UST por aquí, sólo porque estamos acostumbrados a ella.

Los expedientes x habían cambiado por completo la vida de Scully, indudablemente. 

Antes de todo esto, ella era sólo una doctora en medicina, con especialidad en patología forense, con un doctorado en física. Alguien respetable. Ella era saludable, joven… ella iba a casarse, a tener hijos. Tal vez el aspecto más desequilibrado de su persona era que su ferviente catolicismo contrastaba con su fuerte escepticismo. Sí, ella era religiosa y devota a las ciencias exactas por igual.

Desde su arribo al FBI, su mundo se había trastornado enormemente. Había perdido muchas cosas en el camino, familiares incluidos, y había ganado otras, como la experiencia de un amor ausente que la había inquietado para siempre, la fuerza de una serie de creencias en todo aquello que antes no se permitía creer, y un bebé imposible camino a nacer.

Día a día, sacaba fuerzas de lugares inimaginables, sólo por y para su bebé. Oró demasiado, lloró demasiado, construyó poco a poco paredes que le permitieron sentirse más segura. 

Oh, sí… en medio de todo esto los expedientes x siempre la habían sorprendido. Habían desafiado sus límites, la habían empujado más allá de todo lo que creía posible.

Y así fue cuando recibió esa llamada telefónica, aquella tranquila mañana. Cómo explicar lo que sintió al escuchar que el mismísimo fundador de dichos archivos x tenía una oportunidad en un millón de vivir. De volver a la vida. 

¿Cómo era esto posible? 

La inverosímil historia que Skinner le había dicho por teléfono había desafiado todas las leyes de la realidad en la que creía. Pero la sola ilusión, de que esta pequeña posibilidad alocada le trajera de vuelta a su compañero, la precipitó a llegar al hospital donde tenían el cuerpo exhumado de Mulder, en menos de lo que canta un gallo. 

Ni siquiera lo pensó, actuó por impulso. El mismo impulso que nos permite a todos reaccionar ante una amenaza y seguir con vida. 

Tenía que llegar y verlo. Ver con sus propios ojos que éste no era uno de esos casos donde el cuerpo no presenta signos post mortem manteniéndose en buen estado, tenía que llegar y ver los signos vitales.

Cuando entró y lo vio, ella no miró las computadoras, ni siquiera un segundo. Tuvo que inclinarse sobre su pecho y sentir cómo se elevaba, sentir su calor, el golpeteo de su corazón en su caja torácica. Y en ese momento ella no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad y de agradecimiento a Dios. Nunca antes había presenciado un milagro así, porque esto, archivo x más o archivo x menos, era un milagro, al menos así lo sentía en su corazón. 

Tres meses había estado enterrado, y ahora estaba aquí. 

Todo era demasiado confuso, demasiado aterrador, demasiado amenazante. Los peligros estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, las razones se mostraban espeluznantes, y la esperanza parecía pender de un frágil hilo.

Pero luego de sortear los ataques que amenazaron esta inexplicable vuelta a la vida, con un poco de suerte, Scully se sentó al lado del cuerpo de Mulder, y esperó. Nada ni nadie iba a moverla de su lado. 

Y cuando él despertó… oh cuando él despertó… y ella vio sus ojos color avellana observándola con amor, su corazón casi escapó de su pecho. Su sueño más ridículo, vuelto realidad. Él estaba aquí de nuevo, contra todo pronóstico. 

Un chiste y una mirada prolongada bastaron para desplomarse a llorar en su pecho, y no había nada en el mundo que la impidiera descargar sus sentimientos allí mismo, ni siquiera la mirada indiscreta del agente Doggett.

Para Mulder, sin embargo, la sensación de alivio duró poco. Verla, allí, fiel a su lado, su Scully, como siempre, después del horror por el que había atravesado, fue una sensación de absoluta paz, absoluta pero efímera. 

Porque las cosas se pusieron muy confusas en pocos minutos. Doctores entrando y saliendo de la habitación, chequeándolo. Scully hablando en el pasillo con un hombre que él no conocía pero que ella parecía conocer muy bien. Y finalmente, Scully… embarazada.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Era esto una alucinación, una macabra alucinación?

Si no lo era quedaba una pregunta más por hacerse, y era la más complicada de todas, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en el mundo desde que él lo había dejado?

Tal vez habían pasado años… ¿y si Scully de repente tenía una nueva vida de la que él no era parte? O peor, ¿y si no eran necesario años para que ella por fin tuviera la vida que se merecía, que se le había negado por seguirlo a él y a sus locuras? ¿Y si esa vida se le había revelado a ella con su desaparición en todo su esplendor y ella la hubiese abrazado, como quien abre los ojos a algo infinitamente mejor que lo que tenía anteriormente? 

¿Y si ella por fin se había bajado del maldito auto?

Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza arribaron a su departamento, Mulder sacando cuentas, cuando pudo hacerse con la fecha del día. Lo habían decretado en perfecto estado de salud. No más enfermedad cerebral. Un regalo de los extraterrestres por las molestias ocasionadas. 

La luz se colaba por las persianas, anunciando una bella mañana de cielo limpio y aire puro. Una nueva vida. El lugar estaba limpio, pero fuera de un pez menos, se veía igual. Y de repente, como una epifanía, Mulder pudo contrastar eso con el resto de su vida, que ya no era ni sería nunca igual. Todo era lo mismo, y sin embargo todo había cambiado demasiado en su ausencia, y para siempre.

Había desaparecido de la vida de Scully, y entonces la vida de Scully había mejorado. Él le había mentido sobre su condición de salud, y le había dicho esa noche en Oregon cuando la abrazó, que había un mundo más allá de las conspiraciones para ella, y luego de su ida y vuelta al palacio de la tortura extraterrestre, ella se encontraba en el umbral de ese mundo. Uno nuevo. Para ella. No para él. Él, cuya vida era, fue y sería siempre un desastre.

“No sé si llegarás a entender por lo que he pasado…”, le dijo ella. “Primero tu abducción… buscarte y encontrarte muerto... y ahora tenerte de vuelta”, las emociones a flor de piel se colaban entre sus palabras. 

Y él pudo oír esta conmoción en su voz. Otra cosa que le había hecho a ella. La había dejado sola, y desesperada, en el momento más importante de su vida. Él no era bueno para ella. Él se reprochó. 

“Pareces sorprendida…”, intentó decir algo, cualquier cosa.

“Recé mucho, y mis plegarias han sido respondidas”, confesó Scully, por supuesto que todo esto era algo inesperado.

Y este era su pie para tratar el tema del elefante en la habitación.

“En más de un sentido”, dijo como resignado, y señalando su barriga. “Estoy feliz por ti. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti.” En el momento en que lo dijo se arrepintió inmediatamente de su elección de palabras. 

“Mulder…”, dijo ella y era el primer ‘Mulder’ que sonaba así. Lo había dicho tantas veces, maldita sea incluso lo había dicho como una invocación mientras gemía, y ahora sonaba tan apagado. Ella estaba triste, y decepcionada. 

“Lo siento… no quiero sonar frío ni desagradecido, pero no tengo idea de donde encajo. Estoy teniendo problemas para procesarlo todo…”, intentó justificarse. 

Él sabía muy dentro suyo que estaba fallando miserablemente, porque él tenía tanto miedo. La idea de que alguien más fuera el padre del bebé que Scully esperaba lo enfermaba. Nunca lo admitiría pero lo volvía loco. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella o el bebé, pero deseaba hacerlo para poder gritarle toda su rabia. 

Decidió entonces lidiar con ella de la manera más digna posible dadas las circunstancias. Él trató de ignorarlo todo. Él fue un idiota. Él quería y a la par no quería que Scully se lo dijera de una buena vez. Toda la verdad. Él podría haber preguntado. Es cierto. Pero no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para escuchar la respuesta. Él tenía mucho miedo de las posibilidades.

¿No sabía dónde encajaba?, pensó ella. ‘Conmigo, maldita sea Mulder, conmigo es donde encajas’, recitó Scully en su mente, sintiendo su corazón partirse en mil pedazos.

Pero el punto era que Scully, por más que quería decirlo, no podía. Ella no sabía cómo ni qué decir exactamente. Se dio cuenta de eso allí mismo, de pie en su departamento.

Él no había estado allí cuando tuvo que cambiar de ginecóloga al verse envuelta en sospechosas actividades, él no había visto todo lo que ella había vivido estos siete meses, las dudas que tenía… y no quería decirle, que otra vez, las conspiraciones alienígenas podían tener entre manos su destino. No otra vez. No después de todo lo que ella sabía por lo que él se sentía culpable. 

Principalmente, descubrió que no podía decirlo en voz alta porque ese era el mayor de sus temores.

Porque si quería ser sincera tenía que presentar a Mulder dos opciones. Una, donde personas sin escrúpulos convertían su sueño de ser madre en un experimento, y la otra, donde él era el padre de su hijo. 

La aterraba también tener que verlo evaluar esta segunda posibilidad. Cuando ella le había pedido ser el donante de su FIV, él había aceptado, pero también le había dicho que no quería que eso influyera en su relación. No lo había analizado en profundidad en ese momento, feliz con la noticia de él aceptando su pedido, pero era algo que tenía que analizar ahora. ¿Y si él no quería saber nada con este bebé? Por supuesto que luego de esos eventos se habían acostado juntos, las cosas habían cambiado, pero ella se había encargado de separar ambas cuestiones, y él no había objetado su decisión. No tenía ninguna pista de que Mulder quisiera ser de este niño algo, si es que era un niño completamente humano lo que llevaba dentro.

La mente de Mulder se encontraba sufriendo, torturada por sus recuerdos del secuestro y por una realidad tan desconocida como atemorizante. Cuando la idea de ayudar a Scully a tener su bebé se había planteado, nunca jamás ella le había dicho qué rol él tendría que jugar en eso, más allá de la muestra de esperma. Si sería sólo un donante, y luego un amigo de la madre del niño, o algo más. Temía que eso cambiara para siempre su relación, y se lo había dicho a ella. Era algo que quería regalarle a Scully, sin perderla en su vida, pero pensó que los pormenores a futuro serían analizados cuando llegasen allí. Nunca llegaron allí, no en ese entonces, y ahora de repente estaban allí y nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo como padre, nunca. Él tenía sus propios conflictos con la paternidad, y una vida desordenada y peligrosa como para proponerse criar a un niño. 

¿Y su relación con Scully dónde había quedado? Eran socios, eran amigos, y se habían acostado juntos demasiadas veces como para no besarla allí mismo después de su ausencia. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo? El embarazo, de repente, había puesto una señal de pare delante de todo lo que lentamente habían construido juntos antes de su desaparición.

Así que Mulder decidió enfocarse en lo único en que tenía seguridad en ese momento. Su trabajo. Él recuperaría su trabajo. Iba a mantener la única porción de su vida que era recuperable, porque su amiga, su amante, ahora era la futura madre del hijo de quién sabía quién, o si éste era milagrosamente su bebé, tal vez ella sólo lo tomaba como lo que había sido en un principio, una maldita donación de esperma, y simplemente la había obtenido de una manera mucho más directa en alguna de sus noches de pasión.

“Pronto tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer que mantener abierta la unidad”, le dijo a ella al otro día en su sofá, con Skinner de testigo, sonando casi como un reproche.

“He tenido un compañero los pasados siete meses. Me fue asignado para ayudar a encontrarte”, y allí estaba, otra parte de su vida que había cambiado.

“El agente Dogget es irreprochable”, dijo Scully luego. Fantástico. Un gran reemplazo para mejorar su vida laboral.

Se sentía perdido y enojado. Las personas que le importaban de repente lo trataban de ‘más paranoico de lo normal”.

“¿Desde cuándo un archivo x no es inverosímil? Al menos esa es la manera en la que solíamos trabajar”, le escupió a Scully en el trabajo. Oh, sí, él estaba enojado con el mundo y se lo iba a hacer saber. Quería su vida de vuelta y no era posible. El maldito carrusel no dejaba de girar.

Y este reemplazo suyo, el agente Doggett, hacía todo mal. Hasta hizo que mataran al hombre que iba a revelar la verdad. 

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque Scully le tenía estima, lo odiaba porque había estado cuidando de ella estos siete meses de embarazo, lo odiaba por no saber qué hacer con sus tan preciados expedientes x. Era su maldito reemplazo y lo odiaba como un niño caprichoso.

Y entonces llegó, como un baldazo de agua fría, al día siguiente, otra realización.

“Verte es más que un alivio y no sólo porque tengamos grandes preguntas acerca de tu participación en cierto evento milagroso”, le había dicho Langly mientras señalaba a una Scully embarazada que lo miraba implorando entendimiento desde su cocina.

Por supuesto. Tenía que hablar con ellos, con los pistoleros solitarios, ellos podrían ayudarlo. 

Y así fue, cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, y él acabó de arriesgar su vida nuevamente a favor de la verdad, fue a verlos llevando un pack de cervezas.

“Bueno, queremos oírlo para darte las felicitaciones”, dijo entonces Byers, mirándolo a los ojos, como escudriñando en ellos. 

Sintiéndose vergonzoso, y luego de mirar el piso por un segundo, Mulder admitió derrotado.

“Bueno, en realidad esperaba que ustedes pudieran ayudarme con esa información.”

“¿Qué diablos quieres saber, Mulder? ¿Si Scully tuvo un novio al otro día de tu desaparición? Pues por supuesto que no, idiota”, sentenció Frohike.

“No es eso, muchachos… es sólo que…”, comenzó a explicar Mulder, sin saber realmente cómo terminar. 

“Mulder…” Langly lo detuvo y lo miró seriamente. “¿Te acostaste hace unos siete meses con Scully sin ningún tipo de protección?”, inquirió con dureza.

Mulder lo miró, seriamente, y guardó silencio por unos momentos, masticando su respuesta.

“Sí, lo hice”, confesó suspirando, molesto por la forma en que revelaba lo que sentía era una intimidad secreta.

“Entonces, ¿qué más quieres saber para confirmar que ella pronto será la madre de tu hijo? Estéril o no...” escupió Frohike.

“Mulder, ella es mucho más que la madre de tu hijo para ti, y creo que es algo que debes asumir ahora”, agregó Byers. 

Suspiró entonces, vencido. Sus amigos tenían razón. Pero sentía que algo estaba mal. 

“Ella no me lo dice, muchachos… hay algo que ella no me está diciendo, y por más que ese bebé sea producto de nuestros encuentros, no sé si Scully me quiera para padre de su hijo. Es una decisión que ella debería comunicarme, y aparentemente, no la ha tomado aún...”

Era la pura verdad. Si el bebé era suyo como los pistoleros pensaban, el silencio de Scully lo hacía sentir como una simple muestra de esperma. ¿No era acaso eso lo que ella le había pedido en su momento? 

¿O había algo más aquí? ¿Otra posibilidad que ella no se atrevía a comunicarle?

Los pistoleros lo miraron entonces con compasión y palmearon sus hombros, abriendo luego la primera cerveza de la velada. Sería una noche dura. 

El resto del encuentro transcurrió sin inconvenientes, y Mulder comenzó a sentirse relajado con una idea, al punto de que la misma se convertiría en su respuesta para todo aquel que preguntase por el padre del bebé de Scully. Incluso así se lo diría a Skinner tiempo después. 

Scully era su amiga, primero y antes que nada. Él iba a estar allí para ella, lo quiera o no cómo padre de este bebé. Porque antes que padre, antes que amante, antes que hombre enamorado, él era su mejor amigo. Él iba a aceptar, a esperar, a ser lo que ella le dijese que fuera, aunque eso significase arrastrar largo tiempo esta duda. 

Así que al otro día se dirigió a buscar una muñeca antigua, que había sido de su madre, y a prepararla como regalo, como ofrenda de paz. Si Scully tenía una niña, como él secretamente anhelaba, ésta sería su muñeca. 

“Estaba por saltar a la ducha pero esperaba al hombre de la pizza”, le dijo Scully cuando abrió la puerta. 

“¿Tienes algo con el hombre de la pizza de lo que yo debería saber?”, probó, haciendo uso de su sentido del humor.

“¿Con el hombre de la pizza?, preguntó ella sin entender.

“Corrígeme si estoy equivocado, pero me pareció que has dicho que lo estabas esperando para entrar a la ducha...”

Y allí estaba, la complicidad y el sentido del humor entre ellos seguían intactos. Tenía que seguir empujando, seguir viendo qué más seguía intacto después de todo este tiempo.

“Es que ‘Loco por ti’ se trata de una pareja casada y nosotros sólo trabajamos juntos”, dijo Mulder cuando ya se encontraba en su sala de estar, tentándola con las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho la última vez que se habían acostado juntos, en su sofá, hacía ya siete meses. 

“Sabes lo que quiero decir…”, respondió. Oh... ella no iba a entrar en ese juego.

“Lo sé... lo que trato de decir es que no conocemos a este hombre. Lo que quiero decir es que el hombre de la pizza no está por encima de toda sospecha”, soltó, señalando su hinchado vientre.

“Ya veo…”, exclamó ella en una realización. Ella entendía lo que él estaba haciendo, él quería saber. Y él estaba medianamente en paz con todo. Él entendía. Ojalá ella pudiera darle la respuesta que necesitaba.

Los acontecimientos siguientes sucedieron muy rápido. Él le dio el regalo, él hizo caras al hombre de la pizza como reprochando a Scully… y un dolor, fuerte, y el hospital.

Todos sus miedos danzando en su cerebro mientras la ingresaban a terapia intensiva.

“¿Es usted el marido?”, por su parte Mulder luchaba con sus demonios afuera.

“No…”, contestó y se sintió automáticamente dejado de lado.

“¿Es usted el marido?”, preguntó la enfermera a un John Doggett que emergía de la nada en un lugar donde nadie lo había llamado. 

“¿Yo? No…”, contestó, y Mulder saboreó cada una de estas dos palabras con el oído. De repente ya no lo odiaba tanto, sólo un poco.

Y luego mientras Mulder conocía a la agente Reyes, y se veía envuelto en un caso para descubrir al asesino del hijo del agente Doggett, Scully se preguntaba dónde estaba. 

‘Estábamos preocupados por ti…’, había dicho Doggett y se sintió estúpida teniendo que preguntar ‘¿quiénes estaban?’ sólo para oír si Mulder era uno de ellos. 

Cuando finalmente él pudo encontrar un poco de tiempo, y se acercó a verla, ella se sintió aliviada.

Él preguntó todos los pormenores médicos, y entonces hizo algo que ella no esperaba.

Tocó su panza. Cuántas veces había soñado con sentir sus manos en su vientre hinchado. Y lo vio sonreír. Y ella sonrió también. Una tregua. Esto es lo que harían. Ella tenía que entenderlo, y él tenía que entenderla a ella. Abrazarían juntos las preguntas y, eventualmente, este bebé nacería, para que pudieran abrazar las respuestas. 

Lo que Mulder sintió, al tocar su panza, fue indescriptible. Dicen que las madres nunca olvidan el momento en que ven el test de embarazo positivo, o ven la primera ecografía de su bebé. Él nunca, ni en un millón de años, olvidaría los olores, los sonidos, la temperatura que lo rodeaba, en el exacto momento que puso por primera vez su mano en el vientre de Scully, y sintió la vida que crecía allí. 

“Me gusta la agente Reyes”, le comentó entonces Scully.

“No se parecen en nada”, observó él.

“Tú y yo tampoco…”, lo refutó ella. Es cierto. No eran parecidos, ni un poco, eran dos perfectos opuestos. Y si los milagros existían, este bebé sería el resultado de esa maravillosa mezcla. Y lo más importante de todo, él todavía le gustaba a ella.

Cuando Scully fue dada de alta, Mulder fue a su departamento, con pizza en mano. Y finalmente abrieron su regalo.

Unas risas después, ella se lo dijo, ella le dijo todo lo importante que había pasado en su ausencia. 

“Me has regalado más que esto, Mulder. Me has regalado el coraje de creer. Un regalo que espero pueda transmitir”, le dijo ella mirando de reojo su vientre.

Ella había cambiado mucho en su ausencia.

Él también lo había hecho.

Pero el sentimiento estaba allí, asustaba más que nunca, pero estaba allí, y ambos lo sabían. Sólo tenían que esperar y apartar uno a uno sus temores. Las almas gemelas siempre encuentran el camino de regreso el uno al otro. Él estaba conmovido.

“Lo siento”, dijo él de repente, como si se le hubiese escapado.

“¿Perdón por qué, Mulder?”, ella sabía lo que quería decir, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

“Es sólo que…”, suspiró mirando el techo, tratando de encontrar las palabras. Estos días habían sido una locura, y todavía no lograba bajarse del tiovivo de su realidad para plantar los pies en la tierra y decir lo que tenía que decir. 

Él sabía que había jodido esto más de lo que ya estaba desde que había regresado de la muerte. Estaba lidiando con el estrés post traumático de las torturas que había sufrido, y la mujer de su vida parecía de repente tener una nueva vida, sin él. Se había sentido miserable y lo había jodido todo. 

Pero luego él había tocado su vientre en el hospital. Y un cosquilleo se había encendido en su pecho. Sabía que su comportamiento inicial la había lastimado, lo había visto en su rostro, pero no había podido evitarlo. Se había sentido como un extraño en su vida, como si todos esos meses compartidos de cercanía cada vez mayor hubiesen ocurrido en una realidad paralela. Y él estaba feliz por ella, esto era cierto, pero ahora que había tocado su panza, él quería ser parte de esto. Y sentía que ya no podía arreglarlo. 

Ella lo había buscado, y rescatado de la muerte. Ella había estado a su lado desde que despertó en el hospital. Ella no había retrocedido cuando él se había comportado indiferente e incómodo con su embarazo. Ella era una mejor persona que él y él tenía que decir algo que comenzara a mejorar las cosas entre ambos. 

“Soy un idiota Scully…”, dijo finalmente, incorporándose para encontrar sus ojos. 

“Mulder…”, toda la compresión del mundo brotó de su mirada. 

“No, escúchame. Puedo ver que ha habido cambios por aquí en mi ausencia, y fue egoísta de mi parte esperar que las cosas permanecieran igual…”

Scully pensó que Mulder ciertamente estaba bajo los efectos de algún tipo de estrés porque nunca en su vida podría siquiera imaginar que el tiempo cambiara lo que había entre ellos. Todo estaba igual, Mulder, maldita sea. 

“Mulder, entiendo por lo que has pasado pero…”

“Tú también has pasado por muchas cosas, Scully… Es sólo que”, se inclinó entonces hacia atrás, recostándose en el sofá. “Es sólo que estoy muy confundido.”

“Yo también lo estoy, llevo siete meses confundida. He estado en tu lugar Mulder, en medio de la incredulidad y la sorpresa, igual que tú… sólo que… estamos a destiempo. Tu secuestro nos dejó a destiempo.”

Y entonces él se llenó de unas ganas inmensas de ella, quería tanto abrazarla, poner sus brazos a su alrededor, sentir su aroma, su calor. Él no podía hacer eso ahora, no sabía si ella lo querría, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía, ser su amigo. 

“Pero ahora estamos juntos, mismo tiempo, y podemos comer esta pizza, ¿verdad?”, preguntó con amabilidad.

“Podría comerme una entera”, confesó divertida. 

Tenían un amplio historial de malas habilidades comunicativas, así que esto había sido un buen comienzo. Luego se entretuvieron cenando prácticamente en silencio, pero con un enorme alivio en su interior. Sabían que estarían bien. 

Después de comer, se recostaron a ver una película en el sofá, y Scully se quedó dormida en menos de diez minutos. Cuando lo hizo, él se perdió la película mirándola. Su pecho subía y bajaba con sus respiraciones. Admiró su rostro tranquilo, su expresión serena, su piel luminosa. Se sintió sedado. Tenía que admitir que el embarazo le quedaba más que bien. Ella había cambiado, pero tal vez el cambio era algo bueno. Gentilmente como ya había hecho en otras oportunidades, él apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente, y luego, volvió a poner su mano en su barriga. 

Él sonrió al sentir su aroma, al recordar entonces vívidamente su nariz apoyada en el hueco de su cuello que ya era sólo para él. Él quería reanudar su relación dónde la habían dejado pero no sabía cómo, no ahora con el bebé en medio. 

Entonces lo sintió, una patada justo debajo de la palma de su mano. Su cuerpo se sacudió en estado de shock. No lo había imaginado, pero si le quedaban dudas, el bebé pateó nuevamente. Una inmensa emoción lo invadió por completo, como un rayo.

“Mmm… me dormí”, dijo Scully de repente, sacándolo de su trance, mientras despertaba, girando su rostro, y encontrándose a centímetros del suyo, cuyos ojos dejaban su vientre para encontrarse con los suyos, doblemente sorprendido.

Esa intensidad en su mirada, toda esa honestidad, esa lealtad, esa confianza. Todo estaba allí. No necesitaban palabras, no eran buenos con ellas, pero sí con los ojos. 

Y entonces su respiración cambió, su cuerpo se estremeció ante la cercanía, ante el contacto. 

Él quitó su mano de su vientre y recorrió con ella la línea de su mandíbula. La respiración de Scully se aceleró, su boca se abrió. Y él no pudo resistirse a colocar la yema de su dedo pulgar en su carnoso labio inferior. 

Y sin pensarlo más se inclinó para intentar reemplazar su dedo con su boca, deteniéndose a un centímetro de la misma. Scully no se movió. Ella sintió la inseguridad cuando él se contuvo, y, en vez de besarla, apoyó su frente contra la suya. Ojos cerrados, alientos temblando. Volvió entonces a poner una mano sobre su vientre. 

“Yo, creo que debería irme”, dijo él de repente. 

“¿Por qué? Es temprano”, preguntó ella sorprendida por lo ronca que sonó su voz. 

ÉL respiró hondo y se mordió el labio. Quería besarla allí mismo, no… él quería hacerle el amor allí mismo, pero sabía que no podía. Y que no debía. Ella acababa de salir del hospital y no iban a continuar tapando todo con sesiones de sexo. Ya no más. Ya no podía besarla sin aclarar las cosas primero. Él tenía que hacerlo bien esta vez.

Entonces un sonido en su puerta los alertó, y en menos de un segundo se hacía presente en la habitación Margaret Scully, obligándolos a separarse. 

“¡Oh, Dana, Fox...! Lo siento, no quise interrumpir…”, exclamó sorprendida pero feliz de verlos allí.

Scully había olvidado que su madre vendría a pasar la noche allí después de su alta del hospital, para ayudarla con el reposo de los días posteriores. 

Fue una campana sonando, tiempo fuera. Hora de ir a casa. Había peleado una buena batalla.

Mulder no tuvo más remedio entonces que abandonar el departamento de Scully, no sin antes recibir cientos de besos y abrazos de una madre a quién le habían dicho que el enterrado era otro cuerpo, un suplente, y él había permanecido secuestrado. Ella saltó de alegría entonces, y ahora se la iba a expresar hasta el punto de la incomodidad.

Esa fue la primera noche desde su regreso a la vida que Fox Mulder durmió tranquilo. Ni siquiera soñó con las torturas de su secuestro, tal era el poder sanador de Scully. Toda esta montaña rusa comenzaba a tener sentido. Todo estaría bien. Él tenía esperanzas, él confiaba en la imperturbabilidad de su conexión con su compañera. Todo, menos lo esencial, había cambiado… y el cambio podía ser algo bueno. Sólo de ellos dependía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido agotador! Lo sé. Espero hayan podido comprender mi punto de vista de las reacciones de ambos personajes, y el punto donde quiero dejarlos parados, esperando lo mejor que pronto está por llegar. Lentamente, tras pasar por su relación laboral, su amistad, sus encuentros sexuales, una muerte y su resurreción, y un embarazo no planificado, creo que recién allí están en el momento justo para reconocerse perdidamente enamorados (al fin!)


	13. La confesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos aquí al final de la temporada ocho. A ese dulce y reconfortante final.

Después de comenzar el largo camino de retorno el uno al otro, las sensaciones que ambos experimentaban se encontraban en un punto mucho más calmado. Podían comer, podían dormir, incluso podían hablar por teléfono con tranquilidad. Ese casi beso que no se dieron en su sofá, merodeaba en sus pensamientos constantemente, llenándolos de una sensación de bienestar, de alivio. Era increíble como un pequeño acto, que ni siquiera había llegado a ser, podía alterar tanto y para bien sus emociones. 

Sin embargo, esta calma no pudo perdurar mucho tiempo, porque casi sin poder respirar aún de todos los acontecimientos anteriores, otro importante caso arribó a las oficinas de los expedientes x. 

En menos de lo que quisieran admitir, Mulder y Doggett se encontraron en una plataforma petrolera, investigando unos asesinatos misteriosos, con la posibilidad de la reaparición del aceite negro en escena. 

La vida peligrosa a la que estaban acostumbrados parecía nunca detenerse. ¿Cómo volverían definitivamente el uno al otro en este permanente caos? Y lo que era peor, ¿Cómo tendrían un bebé así?

Y Mulder ciertamente necesitaba detenerse, no podía simplemente borrar las memorias de su tortura o reemplazarlas con nuevas aventuras. Estaba lidiando con ello todo el tiempo, pero sin detenerse realmente.

Scully pensó que a este paso ella y Mulder nunca avanzarían en nada personal, siempre habría algún misterio nuevo que los solicitara. ‘Puedes sacar a Mulder de los expedientes x, pero no a los expedientes x de Mulder’, pensó con resignación. 

En realidad, ella estaba un poco enojada. Se había sentido mejor y más esperanzada luego de su última conversación. Ella había sentido de forma casi tangible la necesidad de ambos de experimentar contacto físico que los había rodeado cuando él casi la había besado un par de noches atrás. Pero ahora, de repente, el posible futuro padre estaba en medio del océano arriesgando su vida nuevamente. A este paso tal vez su bebé nunca lo conocería de todas formas.

Siempre los expedientes x primero, luego ella y su bebé. Se sintió una traidora al pensar así, pero no pudo evitar sentirlo. Las hormonas, supuso. Todo este asunto la hacía sentir tan desahuciada, pues todo parecía ser siempre un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás. Así de lento habían avanzado siempre, pero ahora el bebé llegaría pronto.

Estando a cientos de kilómetros de ella, y ante la premura de una inminente muerte, él le dijo en un momento: “cuando tenga edad suficiente dile al niño que me ahogué en el mar”. Scully pensó que al menos seguía tomando el asunto con buen sentido del humor, y que inconscientemente consideraba que el niño merecía una explicación de su posible ausencia. Esto era definitivamente un paso hacia adelante, uno pequeño, pero en la dirección correcta.

Afortunadamente nadie tuvo que morir aquel día, y en menos de lo esperado ambos estaban con muchísimo tiempo libre. Mulder sin trabajo y Scully en baja por maternidad.

“Estoy desempleado. Tengo mucho tiempo. Veo mucho Oprah…”, dijo él cuando pasó a buscarla para acompañarla a clases de preparto. Era un mentiroso. Había comprado libros, leído información en internet, había investigado programas televisivos varios… simplemente tenía que saberlo todo. Unos días después era un experto en embarazos. Pero no iba a decírselo, Scully nunca tendría que saber de su entusiasmo.

Ella estaba realmente agradecida con él. Estaba por pedirle a su madre que la acompañara, o ir sola, pero odiaba esa sensación que tenía cuando todos la miraban con lástima. Ahí está, la madre sola. Las mujeres podemos ser muy crueles unas con las otras sin necesidad de decir nada malo.

Así que Scully trazó un plan. Iba a mencionárselo a Mulder, y ver qué tenía que decir al respecto. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a pedírselo, pero iba a esperar a ver si él iluminaba su cerebro y decía “Hey, yo puedo acompañarte”. Y así fue, increíblemente así fue.

“¿Qué te pasa?, le preguntó él al entrar a su departamento. La conocía muy bien, podían pasar meses sin verse pero él podía leerla con la misma facilidad de siempre.

“Esto es muy extraño…”, reconoció ella.

“¿Esto? ¿Lo de tener un bebé?”, preguntó, hasta se vio tentado de preguntar si se sentía incómoda con él acompañándola a las clases, pero se contuvo.

“Dejar de trabajar. Me fui de esa oficina sintiéndome una desertora”, admitió, derrotada.

“Has pagado la deuda Scully… ha sido más que un pago, no les debes nada…”, le aseguró él. Pero había algo más. “Te preocupa el agente Doggett”, adivinó. Por supuesto que lo hacía, no esperaría menos de Scully.

“Todo el tiempo que he estado allí he tenido a alguien que me ha cuidado. “, dijo ella y era verdad. Primero Mulder, luego Doggett. Nunca había hecho el trabajo peligroso sola. No se sentía bien que alguien lo hiciera. 

“Seguro que el agente Doggett puede cuidarse solo. Es un niño grande. Ahora tienes que cuidar de este niño pequeño… o niña pequeña ¿Niño o niña?”, preguntó Mulder.

Ella sólo sonrió, tenía razón. Ella tenía cosas más importantes en donde centrar su atención ahora. Y no iba a decirle, a él ni a nadie, el sexo del bebé. Ella había hecho una elección al no saberlo para preservar su cordura. 

Y sin más, como un bote sin remos que es dirigido por la corriente del río, dejaron todo atrás. Doggett lo intentó con una nueva compañera, pero duró muy poco. Quedó solo por el momento. Y Mulder y Scully se encontraron yendo juntos a todos lados, hasta discutiendo por pequeñeces como una pareja con años de casados. Su amistad siempre intacta.

Las clases de pre parto se desarrollaban sin pormenores. Y lo mejor de todo, fue poder tocarse otra vez. Dios, extrañaban tanto poder tocarse. Y en esa clase ella tuvo que apoyarse en él numerosas veces, él tuvo que sostenerla otras tantas. Incluso se encontró tocando su panza, sin indicaciones a veces, sólo para sentir al bebé moviéndose allí dentro. Esto se sentía maravilloso cada vez. Una sensación de calidez emocional parecía absorberlo cada vez que sus caricias eran correspondidas con pequeñas patadas. Como un lenguaje secreto, un código, compartido sólo entre dos. 

“Te ves enfermo”, le dijo Scully al salir de una de las clases, pasando su mano por su cabello como lo había hecho tantas veces, en modo doctora. 

“Me siento enfermo, ese video no fue necesario…”, admitió Mulder, haciendo su cara de pánico, la misma con la que habían bromeado tantos años atrás cuando buscaban explosivos en un edificio. Disfrutaba su mano recorriendo su cuero cabelludo. Estaría enfermo de por vida si eso hacía que ella lo tocara. 

“Es una clase de parto, así que sí, lo fue…”, ella intentó consolarlo.

“Fue… un poco explícito, intenso”, trató de resumir él.

“Fue real, Mulder… así es como será”, y ella dijo esto casi divertida. Oh, sí, ella iba a disfrutar todo este proceso. Mulder podía ser como un niño a veces, tan adorable e impresionable. Y ella amaba esto de él.

Pero lo bueno tiende a durar poco, principalmente en la vida que ellos habían elegido vivir. Y antes de que pudieran pensarlo dos veces, la fecha de parto de Scully estaba a las puertas, y todos los problemas y las amenazas comenzaron entonces casi como por arte de magia.

De un momento a otro Scully estaba huyendo con Mónica Reyes, a toda velocidad por carreteras inhóspitas, para intentar traer a su hijo al mundo sano y salvo, en medio de la nada, pues su nacimiento era amenazado por un grupo de Súper Soldados. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Siempre supo que algo malo ocurría con este bebé, y ahora mismo se sentía como una simple incubadora. Lo había cargado por nueve meses y ahora se lo arrebatarían para experimentar con él. Todos disputándose a su bebé por nacer. ¿Era este el fin de su maternidad? ¿Todo se reduciría a esto? ¿Esa era la vida que le daría a su niño?

Nunca esperó parir así, en un lugar tan triste, desolado, lejos de todo, sin las condiciones básicas de limpieza, sin electricidad, sin médicos, sin su madre, con una mujer que apenas comenzaba a considerar su amiga, y rodeada por tantas, tantas amenazas.

Cuando entró en trabajo de parto, y todos esos seres la rodearon para observar el alumbramiento, se sintió totalmente abrumada. Gritó, gritó de dolor al empujar a su bebé fuera de su cuerpo, y gritó del miedo y el terror que tenía de alguien se lo llevara lejos. 

Nadie podía ayudarla, estaban solas en medio de la nada y rodeadas de tanto peligro.

Y entonces ocurrió la cosa menos esperada del mundo. Todas esas personas que estaban allí para llevarse a su bebé, no lo hicieron. Lo observaron nacer, llegar sano y salvo a este mundo, y se fueron. 

En medio de esa alocada confusión, arribó Mulder, totalmente alterado. Desde un helicóptero había seguido una luz en el cielo, por instinto, y allí estaba, en menos de un pestañeo, a su lado.

“Scully, Scully… háblame. ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien?”, preguntó acongojado mientras se sentaba a su lado y le corría con cuidado los cabellos sudorosos del rostro.

Se preocupó mucho al verla. Ella se veía cansada, sucia y dolorida. Pero tenía un pequeño bulto húmedo en sus brazos, que emitía suaves y dulces quejidos.

“¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien?”, volvió a preguntar, ya desesperado por una respuesta. Se regañaba a sí mismo no haber estado allí para ella, media hora antes.

“Estamos bien, Mulder. El niño y yo estamos bien”, contestó Scully, totalmente agotada mental y físicamente.

El niño. Ella había dicho niño. Cuando Mónica lo tomó en brazos y le indicó a Mulder que tomara a Scully, pudo ver el cuerpo sano, perfecto y desnudo, de un pequeño varón elevándose por los aires. Él tenía un hijo. Ese hombrecito era suyo y nadie iba a convencerlo de lo contrario. Él le enseñaría a jugar al béisbol, al básquet, lo haría un fan de los Yankes y de los Knicks. Él iba a enseñarle tantas cosas. Él sería su padre. 

Con estos pensamientos subieron al helicóptero, y pronto arribaron al hospital donde Scully fue ingresada. Nuevamente, ante la negativa de que él no era el marido, tuvo que esperar. Mónica Reyes se encargó de todo y él tuvo que esperar, casi en estado de shock. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan ansioso por algo, pero a la vez reconoció necesitar este tiempo para procesarlo todo. El bebé finalmente estaba aquí, y parecía tan perfecto. Un nuevo mundo había comenzado ese día. Lo asustaba, el día finalmente había llegado, y quería tanto ser parte de ese niño para siempre.

Pronto regresaron a casa con el pequeño bulto en brazos. Él se sentía un poco dejado de lado, de repente el centro de todo cuanto ocurría eran Scully y el bebé. Y todo el mundo estaba allí para conocer al niño. Y él sólo necesitaba un momento a solas con ella, que el bebé no llorara y ella pudiera escucharlo. Pero constantes interrupciones aquí y allá de diferentes personas se lo impedían. 

Así que esperó, pacientemente, y planeó encontrar ese momento a solas más tarde, cuando todos acabaran de dejar sus felicitaciones. 

Mientras ocurría el desfile de personas en el departamento de Scully, él fue a bañarse y cambiarse a su casa, y luego volvió, rápidamente. Esperaba que al regresar pudiera encontrarla sola y tranquila. Y así fue, regresó cuando los pistoleros solitarios se estaban despidiendo. 

Tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire antes de ingresar a la habitación. Él iba a hacer esto. 

Entrar y verla casi lo desmaya de felicidad. Ella era una visión. Se veía absolutamente hermosa, como suelen decir de las mujeres que dan a luz. Las hormonas, dicen los expertos. Scully se veía radiante, completamente iluminada por la maravilla de dar vida. 

Tenía la garganta seca, el corazón le latía con emoción en el pecho, y cuando Scully le pasó al niño, y por primera vez lo tuvo en sus brazos, sintió que jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz. Nada se compararía nunca con la sensación de un hijo propio recién nacido en brazos. 

Por primera vez pudo observarlo de cerca, ya limpio y deshinchado. Era hermoso, y perfecto. Y se parecía mucho a su madre.

Scully lo miraba como si él, sosteniendo a su bebé, fuese el sol mismo luego de semanas de encierro y oscuridad. Simplemente no podía contener el amor que surgía de su mirada, era demasiado, y escapaba de su cuerpo sin poder contenerlo.

“¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?”, preguntó. Se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabía cómo se llamaba su hijo. No se había preocupado por ello, pero ahora estaba aquí, era real, y él necesitaba poder decir su nombre. 

“William, después de tu padre”, contestó ella.

Ese pequeño detalle, fue la confirmación que faltaba. El niño llevaría ese nombre por su familia, la familia de su padre. Él era su padre, ya no había dudas. Una mirada a los ojos, y una sonrisa de Scully, fue toda la conversación sobre eso que necesitaba tener. Era algo tácito, pero no por ello menos verdadero.

“Bueno, no lo sé. Tiene tu color y tus ojos, pero se parece sospechosamente al asistente de director Walter Skinner”, bromeó y ella rió levemente, con esa pequeña risa que hacía que se le doblaran las rodillas. El niño era calvo como el director adjunto, pero si esa no era una copia fiel a su nariz, una nave extraterreste podía venir y llevárselo otra vez. 

De todas maneras, ya nada importaba, lo esencial aquí era que entre chistes y miradas cómplices habían establecido que este niño era de ellos dos. No necesitaban saber nada más, eran sus padres y darían su vida por él.

“No lo entiendo, Mulder, vinieron para llevárselo de nosotros, ¿por qué no lo hicieron?”, preguntó Scully. Necesitaba respuestas. Todo había sido demasiado confuso.

“Yo tampoco lo entiendo, excepto que tal vez él no era lo que ellos pensaron que era. Pero eso no lo hace menos milagroso, ¿cierto?”, justificó Mulder. El niño era un milagro, suyo y de nadie más. 'Nunca te rindas sobre un milagro', recordó entonces, hacía tanto tiempo que se lo había dicho, en un momento tan triste.

“Desde el momento en que me descubrí embarazada, temía la verdad, sobre cómo y por qué, y sé que tú lo temías también…”, expresó Scully, lágrimas amenazando con llenar sus ojos. 

“Creo que le temíamos a las posibilidades…”, dijo Mulder, y miró largo y tendido a William. De todas las posibilidades, él niño era hijo de ambos. “A la verdad que ambos sabemos”, continuó, y miró directamente a los ojos de Scully. Ella tenía que entenderlo, tenía que leerlo allí. 

Este era, este era el momento que habían estado postergando por años. 

“¿Y cuál es esa verdad?”, preguntó ella y él se derritió de amor. Por fin iban a hablar de esto. 

Y de repente, no pudo decir nada. Todo el amor que sentía por ella y por su hijo en brazos era tal que no pudo articular palabras, y fue sacudido por este sentimiento como si una electricidad lo recorriera. Nunca habían sido buenos hablando, así que simplemente optó por inclinar su cabeza, lentamente, y besarla. Quería transmitirle en el beso aquello que no cabía realmente en palabras. 

Para su fortuna, ella lo esperó y le devolvió el beso. Había extrañado demasiado besarla, habían pasado meses, un secuestro, una muerte con su correspondiente resurrección, y un embarazo entero, desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Su sabor, su aroma, su calor, todo estaba allí.

Suspiró en sus labios, aliviado y cansado del largo viaje que habían recorrido para llegar hasta allí. Recorrió con su lengua su labio inferior, pidiéndole que abriera la boca para saborearla más. Más, siempre querría más de ella. Y ella inclinó levemente la cabeza para darle el acceso que necesitaba, y rodeó con sus manos sus brazos que sostenían a su hijo. 

‘Besar así a la mujer de tu vida mientras cargas a tu hijo por primera vez, debería ser catalogado como la mejor experiencia del mundo’, pensó. Y hasta se sintió curado de cuanto estrés post traumático lo persiguiera. 

De repente el niño se agitó en sus brazos, protestando por atención. Ambos se separaron, sonrientes con la respiración algo agitada, y Scully lo tomó en brazos para mecerlo un poco y depositarlo lentamente en su cuna. 

Ella estaba temblando levemente, eran demasiadas las emociones que la sacudían. Cuando hubo dejado el niño en la cuna, sintió la mano de Mulder en la parte baja de su espalda, en ese lugar que siempre había tocado, y se giró para enfrentarlo. 

De pie, frente a ella, él la miraba de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con expresión dubitativa, pero con seguridad en la mirada. Él sabía lo que sentía, sólo estaba tratando de armar el discurso perfecto en su cabeza antes de dejarlo salir. 

“La cosa, Scully, es que me la he pasado buscando una verdad ahí afuera, y te he arrastrado conmigo en esa búsqueda. Búsqueda que has hecho tuya también…”, dijo, finalmente.

“Sin arrepentimientos, Mulder… lo sabes”, le aseguró ella en lo que fue casi un susurro. 

Entonces él se aceró más, y bajó su rostro, para estar aún más cerca de ella, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la cuna. 

“Lo sé, pero yo he estado tan concentrado siempre en las posibilidades extremas, que me volví ciego a una posibilidad…”, dijo con seriedad, casi con reproche, “y no me he atrevido a mirar a los ojos a una verdad mucho más importante, la verdad de lo que siento por ti, la verdad de lo que siempre he sentido por ti”, confesó, prácticamente vertiendo su corazón fuera de su cuerpo. Sus palabras, dichas con serenidad y con peso, inundaron toda la habitación.

“Scully…”, continuó mientras observaba la respiración nerviosa de ella, “no sé si tú has considerado la posibilidad de creer… de creer en lo mucho que te amo, tanto que incluso podría asustarte… a mí me ha asustado a veces...” reveló riendo un poco entre dientes, con resignación ante sus propios temores.

“Y lo peor de todo es que lo he hecho por más tiempo del que me atrevo a confesar, vergonzosamente”, admitió con una expresión de derrota, de dulce derrota. “He perdido tanto tiempo, Scully…”, finalizó.

Ella inhaló hondo por la nariz, y exhaló por la boca, buscando tranquilizar sus palpitaciones, que parecían golpear su pecho bruscamente desde adentro. Había oído todo cuanto quería oír, finalmente. 

“Hemos… perdido tanto tiempo, Mulder”, lo corrigió ella, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su voz temblorosa. “Porque a lo largo de todo este camino, yo tampoco me he atrevido a enfrentar el hecho de que…”, se detuvo entonces, y alzó sus manos para tocar su rostro con dulzura, una en cada mejilla. 

Mulder podía morir de la expectación. Quería verla dar el maldito salto de una vez. Verla y oírla... él lo sabía, pero quería que fuera concreto. Nunca pensó que necesitara tanto hacerlo concreto. Maldita sea quería hasta firmarlo en un papel.

“… que te amo…”, dijo entonces, y su voz sonó clara y fuerte, “con una magnitud que me es difícil de expresar, porque nunca nada ha sacudido mi eje de esta manera, tan abrumadora… e infinitamente maravillosa a la vez…”, cantó y su voz se quebró por la emoción. 

Una pequeña lágrima se derramó de uno de sus ojos, y Mulder la atrapó con el dedo pulgar. 

“Lo has dicho… no hay vuelta atrás, no hay supuestos ahora, lo convertiste en palabras”, dijo él, sonriendo con picardía, mientras buscaba sus ojos, hasta conectar con ellos profundamente.

“Tú lo has dicho primero”, retrucó ella casi con timidez. 

“Yo no pienso retroceder”, le aseguró Mulder, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acariciando su mejilla.

“Entonces yo tampoco”, dijo Scully, con seguridad.

Y él la besó, de nuevo, porque ahora mismo lo quería todo. Quería los besos, los despertares juntos, los desayunos, las compras, las discusiones, y las noches. Lo quería todo. Con ella, y con William. Debería haberlo sabido desde que ella estrechó su mano en el sótano, a través de sus luchas, de sus pérdidas, de su cáncer, de sus búsquedas que parecían encontrar siempre dolorosas respuestas. Pero aquí y ahora, ya no estaba atado a ningún triste pasado. Sólo el futuro por delante. 

Ellos eran su familia ahora. Había empezado su incansable búsqueda de la verdad porque se la debía a Samantha, a su familia, y en el medio de todo ese arduo camino, había ganado una nueva. 

Siempre, todo cuanto había hecho en esta vida, había sido impulsado por fuertes cuestiones personales. Nunca se trató puramente de descubrir la verdad, ni de las conspiraciones que debemos vencer. Siempre fue personal. Y, ahora, al final de todo, nuevamente eran las cuestiones personales las que se alzaban como un motor, el más importante de todos, el que impulsa y mueve la rueda de la vida hacia adelante.

Y Scully nuevamente le devolvió el beso. Porque se habían amado a lo largo de ocho años y de todas sus adversidades, y ahora, en esta habitación con su hijo William dormitando a su lado, todo era total y absoluta felicidad, con una pureza y un alivio que nunca habían sentido antes. 

Él durmió junto a ella esa noche, abrazado como a un salvavidas, acurrucado a ella debajo del edredón. No hicieron más que besarse y permanecer acostados acariciándose, uno al lado del otro, alternando entre dormir un poco y los cuidados a William. 

No hablaron demasiado, pero se sintió diferente a otras veces que no han hablado de cosas. La confesión ya estaba hecha. Ellos sólo saborearon estar en la misma página por fin, sintiendo que las cosas habían encajado por una vez. 

Cuando el sol salió, y él se despertó para encontrarse solo y ver a Scully amamantando a William sentada en una mecedora, se sintió pleno como nunca antes. 

“Todo ha cambiado…”, dijo, como si acabara de despertar en otro mundo.

“Voy a hacer que esto funcione”, le dijo ella.

“¿Tú? ¿Sola?”, le preguntó él, tratando de disfrazar el repentino pánico en su voz.

“No lo dije así, Mulder”, le respondió ella, riendo…”pero nunca esperé que sientas que tienes que hacer algo que no quieres o para lo que no estás hecho”, concluyó.

“No no… No me siento así…”, la interrumpió.

“Lo sé, es sólo que no hemos hablado de esto. Nunca intentaré hacer que te mudes y obtengas un gran departamento con familia incluida…”, dijo ella entonces, su escepticismo a la orden del día. 

“Creo que una casa independiente es mejor…”, la corrigió él, acercándose a ella, sentándose a su lado en el piso, y observando sus imponentes ojos azules, ojos que su hijo había heredado.

“Mulder, estoy tratando de hablar en serio aquí”, imploró ella mientras cambiaba de pecho al bebé.

“Quiero esto, Scully,” dijo tomando su mano para que ella sintiese su sinceridad a través de su tacto, “quiero venir aquí, peces y todo… no quiero ser una visita, quiero vivir con ustedes”, propuso con seriedad.

“Podrías traer tu ropa aquí y…”, comenzó ella a tratar de encontrar practicidad a la idea, su voz algo conmocionada.

“Podríamos casarnos…”, él no estaba seguro de haber planeado decirlo, pero lo escuchó una vez que ya estuvo fuera de su boca y no se oía para nada mal, él la amaba, ella también, ambos lo sabían, entonces ¿por qué no?

“Estoy tratando de hablar en serio, Mulder, te dije…” dijo rodando los ojos hacia arriba.

“Yo también. Hablo en serio…”, casi juró él, apretando su mano, intentando ser escuchado.

“Bueno supongo que esa es una idea…”, expresó ella con cierta timidez y sintiendo las lágrimas pincharle los ojos.

“No tenemos que hacerlo pero… yo podría… yo quiero… si tú quieres…”, enfatizó cada palabra, tenía que dejarlo en claro.

“Mulder, no quiero que sientas que tienes que…”, le dijo ella. Sabía que él no creía en matrimonios, por ley o por iglesia.

“Scully, ya te he dicho que…”, comenzó a explicar nuevamente, algo exasperado, sintiéndose derrotado.

“Mulder…”, lo interrumpió. Su nombre sonó fuerte y claro en la habitación. 

“¿Qué?”, le preguntó, algo resignado.

“Quiero”, dijo y sonrió con vergüenza, como quien admite un dulce secreto.

Y ella lloró, allí mismo en la mecedora. Y él la abrazó, el niño apretado en medio de ambos.

“¿Son estas buenas lágrimas, verdad?”, le preguntó acercando su rostro al suyo.

“Sí, buenas… y no son las hormonas, somos nosotros”, contestó sonriendo. Él la amaba tanto como para casarse con ella.

“Somos nosotros, nosotros tres”, dijo antes de unir su boca con sus labios, con desespero, con ansias, con amor, respirando el mismo aire, el mismo alivio que curaba todas las heridas, que respondía todas las preguntas.

“Mierda… quiero tanto hacer el amor contigo… ¿cuántos días hemos restado ya de todo este asunto?", le preguntó divertido, rompiendo el beso, y mirando al niño dormido que había dejado de mamar. 

Ella rió entonces, y lo besó otra vez. 

“Esteremos bien, tendremos buena suerte”, le dijo él, consolándose solo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el baño.

“¿Suerte? ¿Nosotros? ¿Desde cuándo?”, le preguntó ella elevando una ceja, como a él le encantaba, mientras admiraba su larga figura deambular por su departamento como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

Se detuvo en el umbral y la miró.

“Desde que tuvimos a este bebe y pude decirte mi verdad, y escuchar la tuya. Desde que te dije que quería vivir todos juntos, casarnos, esperarnos, estar... Desde esa noche que me invitaste a esta cama, desde todas esas noches… no suelo confiar en que nos sucedan cosas buenas, pero desde todos estos eventos, creo que tal vez tengo hasta un poco de fe…”, largó con alegría y seguridad en su voz, y desapareció en el baño, dejando a una Scully sonriente que no paraba de mirar totalmente enamorada a su pequeño milagro.

Oh, sí… Estaban en la cima misma, la cima de la montaña, casi levitando, tocando el cielo con las manos, después de tanto, finalmente estaban allí.


	14. La esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de ésta, mi primera historia. Se presentan aquí los fatídicos acontecimientos de la novena temporada, con todo el amor de nuestros agentes y la más noble de las esperanzas puesta en el futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traté de hacer lo más llevadero posible el canon de la temporada 9. Mi devoción por el canon culmina aquí. Lo que continúe de este historia será mi propia versión de cómo todo esto debería haber terminado. Gracias a CC por prestarme sus hermosos personajes, que nunca han sido míos, pero siempre me han acompañado.

La cima de la montaña era un lugar hermoso para asentarse. Tal vez demasiado hermoso para ser duradero.

Ellos disfrutaron mucho de tenerse el uno al otro, de poder brindarse y compartirse sin ataduras. 

Sin complicaciones, felicidad simple y limpia. Acordándose de vivir, en forma plena y sencilla, por una vez. Su vida hasta allí a veces parecía un permanente recordatorio de la posibilidad de la muerte, pero no ahora. Habían traído vida a este mundo, le habían robado trocitos de vida a su complicada historia juntos, y ahora iban a disfrutarla. 

Pudieron deleitarse del maravilloso hecho de establecerse allí, en el departamento de Scully, por unos cuantos días. Ambos gozaron de poder dormir abrazados, pero despertarse solos. Sí, este era un goce también, puesto que el solitario despertar tenía siempre el más bello de los motivos. Siempre uno de los dos tenía un bebé que atender. William era prácticamente un bebé llorón, él quería a su mamá y a su papá a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Sí, porque William era un bebé sano. Uno normal. O al menos eso es lo que ambos se permitieron pensar en aquel tiempo. 

Mulder decía que William tenía una puntería excelente, pues siempre que le cambiaba los pañales, el niño le orinaba el rostro. Cada vez. Nunca a Scully, siempre a él. 

Bañaron juntos su pequeño cuerpo, su pancita hinchada, sus piernas de renacuajo. Saborearon su aroma a bebé limpio casi peleándose por cargarlo. Oh sí, ellos estaban totalmente embelesados con su niño. 

Cocinaban y comían juntos. Y se pasaban el día entre bromas, y mimos. 

Nunca, jamás de los jamases, pensaron que serían así. Como dos adolescentes que no podían quitarse las manos de encima. Siempre un beso, siempre una caricia, un toque, algo. Fueron tiempos más que felices. Él sentía que se había perdido gran parte de todo por perseguir una nave extraterrestre, así que iba a vivir cada momento ahora.

La ternura de ver a Scully amamantando a su hijo, era un espectáculo que Mulder atesoraría hasta el último de sus días. Ella era absolutamente todo para él, y ahora era también la madre de su hijo.

Habían establecido que Mulder traería al departamento de Scully todas sus pertenencias, pues éste era más grande al contar con dos habitaciones. Habían incluso establecido el lugar sagrado del nuevo destino de sus peces. 

Cuando Kersh llamó, Mulder decidió no escucharlo. Cuando apareció en el departamento, no pudo simplemente evadirlo. Así que conversaron, larga y angustiosamente.

Él tenía que partir y ocultarse, porque su presencia ponía en riesgo la vida de Scully y de William. 

‘No de nuevo, no de nuevo’, rezaba la mente de ella, ‘no puedo perderlo de nuevo’.

Allí estaba, otra vez, el martirio de sus vidas. Estos días habían sido sólo una pequeña tregua. Nunca tendrían escapatoria permanente de estos insoportables designios que parecían perseguirlos sin cesar. 

Por supuesto que esto pasaría, la oscuridad nunca dejaría de cernirse sobre ellos, y él nunca sería bueno para ella. Siempre le traería problemas. El niño debería llamarse William Scully, no William Mulder, y se ahorraría unas cuantas dificultades a lo largo de su vida. La mente de Mulder procesaba estos pensamientos a mil kilómetros por hora.

Lo conversaron mucho, lo lloraron más. Tenía que ser así. Se volverían a encontrar, pero mientras tanto su separación garantizaría su seguridad, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Su ausencia no sería una pérdida, no si lograban mantenerse todos con vida. 

‘Es sólo un tiempo, una separación transitoria… ya he pasado por ello, puedo hacerlo otra vez si la recompensa será la vida’, pensó Scully mientras vívidas imágenes del entierro de Mulder desfilaban en su memoria. Ella no podía enterrarlo otra vez, podía convivir con una distancia y una promesa, sería difícil, pero ella podría… lo que nunca podría volver a hacer sería afrontar su muerte.

Mulder masticó la decisión con bronca, tratando de mantenerse objetivo. Él tenía que alejarse, para mantenerlos a salvo, y, mientras tanto, tenía que encontrar el modo de terminar con todo esto de una vez. No podía meter a William en esto como había metido a Scully. Esto tenía que terminar, y en su viaje, él debía encontrar la solución definitiva. Movería cielo y tierra pero encontraría el modo de volver a ellos luego de enterrar todos los peligros que los amenazaban constantemente.

Y él lo haría solo. Recordó sus palabras años atrás en el pasillo, ‘no sé si quiero hacer esto solo, no sé ni siquiera si pueda’. Esta vez no tenía opción. La separación de ambos era una condición que frenaría momentáneamente la amenaza, y además ahora estaba su hijo en medio, no podía hacer esto con el bebé a cuestas y no iba a dejárselo a nadie que no fuese Scully. 

Esa noche dormitó sentado, con el niño en brazos, y la cabeza pelirroja de su mujer en su regazo. Iba a conservar su aroma, la sensación de su peso y su calor, tanto como fuera posible.

Se besaron largamente, conteniendo las lágrimas lo mejor que pudieron, antes de despedirse. Quería recordarlo todo. No sabía por cuánto tiempo se iría, así que quería grabar en su memoria la suavidad de su cabello, los relieves de su piel, la humedad de su boca.

¿Sería esta la decisión correcta? No se sentía bien, pero tampoco lograron encontrar una alternativa razonable y las horas pasaban, pisándoles los talones. De repente, no tenían otra opción.

“Scully, voy a arreglarlo todo… para nosotros tres”, le dijo mirando hacia atrás cuando ya tenía un pie en el pasillo, tragándose el llanto.

“Lo sé, Mulder… confío en ti”, le respondió ella, sus últimas palabras asumiendo otra de sus tantas verdades. Ella siempre tenía puesta su confianza en él, en sus capacidades, en su inteligencia, en su obstinación y su bravura.

Cuando se fue, él sintió que moriría el primer día. 

Scully, por su parte, lloró amargamente con el alma desgarrada todo el tiempo que no tuvo a William en brazos. No era bueno que el bebé la sintiese llorar. Pero el niño, por su parte, se encontraba igualmente inquieto, como si supiera que algo malo estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, como si extrañara la voz, el calor o el aroma de su padre. 

Pero los niños se acostumbran a los cambios, más si son recién nacidos, y los adultos también aprenden a seguir adelante. Y así fue. Sin más los meses comenzaron a pasar, otra vez sumidos en una arrolladora sensación de ausencia. ¿Era esta una macabra segunda parte de su propia película de terror? 

William mantenía activa a Scully, y cuando menos lo imaginó, la baja por maternidad culminó, y se encontró frente a un aula, dando clases en cuántico. Era un trabajo con horarios normales, que le permitía volver a su adorado hijo cada día, a su pedacito de Mulder, que la esperaba ansioso.

Una parte de su corazón no se encontraba con ella. Extrañaba a Mulder de un modo inmensurable. Y se preocupaba por él cada minuto del día, preguntándose infinidad de cosas, imaginando miles de escenarios y situaciones, orando por su seguridad. 

Mulder, por su parte, se encontraba solo. ‘Inseguro de mi capacidad de vivir así’, le habría escrito en un mail, su única comunicación. 

Scully había impreso ese mail y lo llevaba consigo a todas partes, como un bálsamo, un salvavidas que la mantenía a flote. 

Ella estuvo a punto de recuperarlo una vez, pero todo salió terriblemente mal. Si alguien hubiera podido ver en su interior la revolución emocional en la que se encontraba, parada en el andén, esa fría noche, hubiera pensado que estaba a punto de hacer erupción, como el más increíble de los volcanes. 

Quería tanto, tanto verlo. Se lo había dicho incluso al agente Doggett, declarándolo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Las semanas continuaban pasando, y nada bueno se veía venir. Las cosas inclusive parecían empeorar. 

Todo parecía volverse más peligroso cada vez. Los engaños, las mentiras. Como cuando Spencer intentó hacerse pasar por Mulder. Dios, quería ver tan desesperadamente a su amor que una parte de ella quería que fuese él, el hombre del rostro desfigurado, sólo para terminar con su ausencia. 

La vida de William se vio amenazada repetidas veces en estos pocos meses de vida. El niño no era del todo normal. Y muchas personas querían poseerlo. Habían pecado de ingenuos al pensar que la vida les había regalado un bello niño sano. William era otra cosa, tenía algo más, y demasiadas personas estaban dispuestas a matar y a morir por ello. Demasiadas personas querían poseerlo, una disputa constante. Y cada vez parecía que todos tenían posibilidades de ganar la batalla, menos ella, su propia madre. 

Así que cuando creyó haber eliminado esta particular parte de él, como tantas veces eliminaron el virus alienígena del cuerpo de su padre, decidió, con todo el dolor en el alma, que lo mejor era darlo en adopción. 

Scully creyó conocer el sufrimiento. Lo había atravesado demasiadas veces a lo largo de su vida. Había visto morir a su padre, a su hermana. Incluso había visto morir a Mulder. Muerte, totalmente irreversible, excepto por esta última. Pero nada en el mundo la había preparado en lo más mínimo para el dolor de perder un hijo, para afrontar la resignación de tener que regalárselo a alguien más. El hecho de que lo estaba haciendo para protegerlo, para permitirle una vida feliz y segura, insertándolo en una familia normal y amorosa, parecía no tener peso alguno que disminuyera en algo su atroz desconsuelo. 

Pensó en huir con él, en protegerlo ella misma. Pero Scully era inteligente, y sabía que eso era imposible, era en extremo peligroso, y además esa no era la vida que su hijo se merecía. Oh no, el debería poder jugar libremente en la vereda, ir a parques, a la escuela. Hablar tranquilamente con sus amigos, ser abrazado por una madre y un padre en su propia cama cada noche, en el mismo hogar. Una vida de fugitivos no sería buena para él, y podría ser una corta vida. William se merecía años, años felices, tranquilos y normales, gozando de todas esas pequeñas cosas que tiene de maravillosa la infancia. Ella no iba a quitarle su infancia. 

Pasó días deprimida en el suelo de su departamento. Si no fuera por John y Mónica, habría muerto allí deshidratada por tantas lágrimas derramadas. Su madre no lo entendía, y tampoco podía saber mucho de la realidad del asunto, así que hasta se distanciaron un poco.

Apenas un tiempo después, Mulder finalmente fue apresado en medio de un intento por descubrir la verdad. Y así pudieron finalmente, reencontrarse. En una cárcel, rodeados de guardias, él se mostró distante en un primer encuentro. En el segundo, con el guardia afuera, no había nada en el mundo que lo detuviera de besar a su mujer. La había extrañado y necesitado tanto. La amaba más que nunca. 

Cuando Mulder preguntó a Skinner si podía ver a su hijo, leyó en sus ojos que algo no estaba bien. Después de insistir y prometer tranquilizarse, Skinner accedió a contárselo porque no quería verlo ponerse así delante de Scully. 

“Te lo cuento yo, porque quiero que te comportes lo más tranquilo posible con ella”, le había dicho. 

Lloró amargamente en los brazos de su amigo y ex jefe la pérdida de su hijo. Se contuvo milagrosamente delante de Scully. Él la entendía, y le agradecía el sacrificio máximo que había hecho para garantizarle a William una vida segura. Tenía el corazón roto, por supuesto, hasta se sentía culpable por no haber estado allí, pero su hijo estaba vivo y a salvo, rodeado de amor, en algún lugar del mundo.

Cuando lograron escapar de las instalaciones donde había sido apresado y condenado a muerte, se despidieron rápidamente de sus queridos amigos. Iban a dejar su vida atrás, sin arrepentimientos, esta vez serían ambos fugitivos de un mundo que, aparentemente los había vencido. Sólo habían tenido un par de batallas ganadas, pues estaban juntos, y su hijo estaba a salvo.

Luego de culminar sus asuntos pendientes con el Fumador, pudieron corroborar que todo había sido en vano, y que el fin del mundo estaba programado para 21 de diciembre de 2012. Tan acostumbrados como estaban a los golpes del destino, trataron de tomarlo con calma. Tenían tiempo, estaban vivos, juntos, y tenían muchos años por delante.

Con esos pensamientos encontrados, y el amor intacto que se tenían, se cobijaron en una habitación de motel, una de tantas a lo largo de su historia, el único hogar que podrían tener en estos duros momentos. 

Ella le preguntó dos veces qué pensaba él. La segunda vez que respondió, él intentó acercarse un poco a la verdad.

“Pienso que estaba en un cuarto de motel como este cuando nos conocimos, tratando de convencerte de la verdad. Y ahí… en ese aspecto tuve éxito, pero en todos los demás, he fallado…”, le dijo y alejó sus ojos del cielo raso para mirarla a directo a la cara. 

Ella estaba recostada en la cama con su bata blanca de baño, y él estaba sentado en el piso, como aquella primera vez en Oregon, como un espejo del tiempo.

“No crees eso…”, ella lo conocía demasiado.

“He perseguido monstruos con una red de mariposas… tú lo oíste, hay una fecha y no puedo cambiar eso”, explicó con resignación. 

Pero ella sabía quién era él, después de todos estos años ella no tenía dudas sobre la naturaleza de su persona. 

“No me lo decías porque estuvieras vencido o con miedo… sino porque no querías aceptar la derrota…”, esa era la verdadera explicación. Su Mulder nunca aceptaría una derrota, lo intentaría mil veces, hasta obtener la victoria o perder su vida en ello. 

“Pues tenía miedo de lo que te haría sentir. Tenía miedo de que pudiera destruir tu espíritu…”, reconoció. Él siempre iba a preocuparse por ella, por su bienestar no sólo físico, sino también emocional.

“¿Por que aceptaría la derrota? ¿Por qué la aceptaría si tú no, Mulder? Tú dices que has fallado pero no te has rendido para siempre y te conozco… tú nunca te vences, es lo que vi en ti cuando te conocí y es lo que me hizo seguirte… y es por lo que lo haría todo otra vez”, le aseguró.

Ella se había enamorado perdidamente de esa capacidad de seguir adelante, de esa resiliencia, de esa obstinación para jamás abandonar las batallas de la vida, por más duras que se presentasen, de siempre, cada vez, apostar a lograrlo, a vencer todo lo sombrío y lograr la victoria de las cosas buenas.

“Y mira lo que te he dado”, otra vez un dejo de culpa en su voz.

“¿Y qué es lo que te ha dado a ti? No a tu hermana… nada de lo que has querido. Pero no vas a rendirte, ni siquiera ahora”, ella tenía una confianza plena en su capacidad de seguir adelante. Él tenía una fuerza casi magnética, lista para empujarlo todo hacia adelante. 

“Siempre dices que quieres creer, pero… ¿creer en qué, Mulder?”, continuó ella, y agregó sin dejarlo responder. “Si esta es la verdad que buscabas entonces… ¿qué te queda por creer?

Él lo pensó entonces, ella tenía razón. Ésta no era la verdad que él había estado buscando allá afuera. Su verdad partía del amor por ella, y se extendía a todos aquellos que había perdido en el camino.

“Yo quiero creer que los muertos no se han ido, que aún nos hablan, como parte de algo más grande, más grande que cualquier otra fuerza. Si somos impotentes ahora quiero creer que si escuchamos lo que nos hablan, eso nos dará el poder para salvarnos…”, concluyó sintiéndose en contacto con su esencia. Si él olvidaba quién era, ella estaba ahí para recordárselo.

“Entonces creemos en lo mismo”, le aseguró Scully.

En aquel momento él se inclinó para tomar su cruz. Oh, cuánto había representado esta cruz a lo largo de su historia. Él incluso la había tomado como propia, sacando fuerzas de su fe, para luchar por ella en su ausencia. Ahora la fe que ella tenía en él lo sacaría adelante. ¡Cuánto la amaba! Tanto que no pudo resistirse a apoyar su dedo pulgar en sus labios, recibiendo un beso lleno de consuelo y amor.

De repente sintió que estaba muy lejos de ella, y se levantó para recostarse a su lado. Entrelazando piernas y brazos. 

“Tal vez hay esperanza”, dijo en un susurro. Y ella lo creyó, acariciando con su nariz su rostro, con toda la ternura del mundo.

De esta forma se durmieron, totalmente agotados por los eventos del día. No se soltaron ni un solo momento, se habían extrañado demasiado.

Cuando despertaron la mañana siguiente, la derrota ya no parecía total, sólo un obstáculo más, y Mulder sonrió. Sonrió por esto y por la mujer a la que se encontraba abrazado. Por primera vez se había despertado con Scully en brazos, habían dormido toda la noche juntos, entrelazados, y el sol se alzaba en el horizonte, victorioso.

Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules, y él se perdió en ellos, en el amor y la esperanza que vio allí. Ella era una mujer tan fuerte. 

“Dios… cuánto te he extrañado… todo este tiempo, sin ti, ha sido el más oscuro de mi vida, pero tu amor fue una luz que me mantuvo en el camino correcto… y ahora aquí te tengo, en mis brazos, una mañana como nunca hemos tenido, en estas circunstancias desastrosas, y me siento extrañamente… feliz, ¿eso está mal? Te he arrebatado toda tu vida, y estoy egoístamente feliz de tenerte”, confesó mientras acariciaba su rostro y se apoyaba en ella, uniendo sus frentes. 

“Mulder, ni en un millón de años estará mal disfrutar de algo que se nos ha negado demasiado tiempo. Y yo elijo esto, como te dije, lo haría todo de nuevo. Estamos juntos, nuestro hijo… está a salvo, y tenemos la esperanza puesta en nuestras creencias… no necesito nada más ahora mismo”, dijo ella y una pequeña lágrima escapó por el rabillo de su ojo. 

“Yo necesito algo…”, confesó Mulder mirándola con devoción. “Quiero hacerte el amor, no porque haya extrañado el sexo contigo, sino porque te amo y necesito desesperadamente amarte en todas las formas en que una persona puede ser amada”.

Lentamente ella comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, y más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro e hicieron pequeñas manchas húmedas en la almohada. 

Y sin decir nada más, la amó esa mañana. A toda ella, en cuerpo y alma. Besando cada dejo y posibilidad de tristeza. Dios siempre había sido su principal carencia, pero a ella la necesitaba más que a Dios.

Mordiéndose el labio en anticipación, comenzó a desatar su bata, acercando su boca a la suya, sólo para sentir sus suaves jadeos ante sus rápidos avances.

Cuando la hubo desatado, corrió ambas partes de la mmisma a la derecha e izquierda de su cuerpo, y la admiró, recorriendo con su mirada su nuevo cuerpo, su piel marcada en el vientre por la vida que llevó nueve meses dentro, sus nuevos senos, que habían alimentado a su hijo.

“Estoy un poco diferente…”, anunció ella como si él pudiese no recordarla con su increíble y exacta memoria fotográfica.

“Sí, estás más bella que nunca... tu cuerpo ha sido el hogar de mi niño…”, dijo con toda la dulzura en su voz.

Recorrió entonces su desnudez con sus dedos, comenzado por la rodilla, ascendiendo en una lánguida caricia, por el interior de sus muslos. Cuando en su recorrido rozó su hendidura y su brote ya hinchado, la hizo estremecer. ¡Cuánto había extrañado esos temblores! Se había tocado pensando en ellos en el desierto mientras huía, cuando su cuerpo la añoraba tanto que hasta parecía doler, y buscaba desesperado algún tipo de liberación.

Su mano continuó recorriendo su vientre, hasta ascender a sus pechos, y tomar uno con su palma, sopesándolo y acariciando con el pulgar su ya notorio pezón.

“Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto Scully, y no sé cómo agradecerte que estés conmigo… que hayas estado siempre a lo largo del camino… Mierda… yo… estoy ardiendo aquí, por ti… me vuelves loco…”

“Tendré que encontrar el modo de seguir inspirándote…”, le dijo ella mientras rozaba con sus labios su rostro.

“Scully, haces eso sólo existiendo…”, reconoció él mientras pellizcaba su pezón, haciéndola resoplar con sorpresa. 

“Mulder, te necesito… te necesito ahora… te he extrañado tanto…”, le rogó con una voz tan ronca por la excitación que casi no pudo reconocerse ella misma. 

Se besaron apasionadamente entonces, con ansias, su boca hurgando en la suya, lenguas, dientes, labios… chupando y lamiendo con desesperación.

Ella le quitó su playera con una rapidez asombrosa, como si necesitase su piel más que el aire mismo, y él rodó para ubicarse encima de ella. 

Con una ansiedad que realmente la sorprendió ella desprendió sus jeans, sin dejar de besarlo ni un segundo. Necesitaba el contacto físico, para complementar el contacto emocional que su reencuentro les había proporcionado. 

Lo necesitaba como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Él era su consuelo a todo el dolor que había sentido, él era lo que único que le quedaba después de perder a su hijo.

Así que bajó sus jeans y sus bóxers rápidamente, empujándolos hacia abajo, lo justo y necesario para exponerlo, y tomó su erección en sus manos, acariciándolo con ansias, con anhelo, casi con melancolía.

Él gimió fuerte entonces, separándose del beso, y enviando su boca a su cuello, a sus senos, y sin poder resistirlo más, su erección comenzó a presionar sus pliegues, insistentemente, y pronto logró penetrarla, centímetro a centímetro, hasta llegar a la empuñadura.

No le importaba que todavía conservasen ropas, sólo necesitaba su piel, sus besos, y estar dentro de ella, unidos en cuerpo y alma. 

Comenzó a moverse lento y profundo, Scully encontrando sus empujes, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte con el pasar de los minutos. Él enterró su rostro en su cuello, clavando allí sus dientes, ella mordió suavemente su oreja, y lo abrazó fuertemente, con las piernas y brazos, casi gritando de placer, de placer físico y de la alegría de poder tenerlo otra vez, con ella, entre sus piernas, sabiendo la verdad que ya sabían. 

Él cerró los ojos y se perdió por completo en la sensación sedosa, cálida y húmeda de sus paredes a su alrededor, apretando y aflojando al retirarse y entrar una y otra vez, como una metáfora física a las emociones que sentían en ese momento. 

Sintió los carnosos montículos de su seno contra su pecho, su parche de vellos le hacía cosquillas a ella, hasta que se bañaron completamente en sudor. 

Ella respiraba con dificultad, con la boca abierta, los párpados a media asta, embriagada en él. 

Sin separarse Mulder elevó las piernas de Scully pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas, y fue entonces más profundo, más salvaje. Ella estaba debajo de él, alrededor de él, todo para él. 

Se sentía más liberador que nunca. Su intimidad siempre había sido increíble… pero… ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado un reencuentro así, tan puro y perfecto? La maravillosa mezcla entre doloroso anhelo y absoluto alivio. 

“Te amo… te amo tanto”, le dijo él en el oído, y sonó casi como un salmo.

Y entonces ella vino, fuerte, y al sentir sus paredes internas apretarlo, sus muslos convulsionando, él comenzó a desenredarse y a meterse en ella con imprudente abandono, y lo hizo también, siempre con ella. Acabó casi con un grito, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose, vaciando en ella todo su ser, hasta su última gota, dándole todo lo que tenía, a ella, a su uno en cinco mil millones, a su constante, su piedra de toque. Ella era su destino, su hogar, su corazón entero. Él amaba poder amarla. 

Lentamente sus respiraciones fueron calmándose, volviendo a la normalidad. Él podía sentir sus uñas rascando su nuca.

“Eso fue… eso fue…”, logró articular él pero no encontró adjetivo.

“Sí, lo fue…”, comprendió Scully. “Te amo, Mulder… te amo, te amo, te amo…”, suspiró ella, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su hombro.

Entonces él la miró, más calmado, y sonriendo. Era la primera vez que podían decirse esto mientras hacían el amor. Como si esta fuese la primera vez que eran totalmente sinceros durante el acto. Mente, cuerpo, alma… y palabras. Todo era correcto, todo era verdadero.

La besó infinitamente en ese amanecer, enterrado en ella como se encontraba aún. No iba a dejar de decirle que la amaba con las manos, con la boca, y con las palabras, cientos de veces si era necesario para calmar la extrema necesidad que tenía de hacerlo. Habían sido tiempos duros en el desierto, vivían tiempos duros, y se avecinaban otros aún peores.

Pero estaban juntos, y tenían la esperanza de que con su mutuo y legendario amor, más sus creencias compartidas, y su antagonismo único y complementario, podrían afrontarlo todo. Nunca se rendirían.

“Algún día… volveremos a ser tres. No sé cuántos años me llevará, pero voy a recuperar a William… lo sabes, ¿verdad?”, le dijo él de repente, cuando ya se hubo ablandado por completo y abandonado su hendidura, sintiendo los fluidos de su amor empapándoles los muslos. 

Ella lo miró con seriedad, y con amor extremo.

“Lo sé, pero no lo harás solo, lo haremos juntos… porque esa es la única manera en la que podemos esperar vencer esto, y recuperar aquello que soñamos… Nuestra vida nunca será convencional, eso no somos nosotros... pero podremos ser felices. Hemos estado el uno sin el otro, y esa ya no es una posibilidad ahora”, le aseguró ella, entrelazando sus manos y besando sus nudillos con devoción. 

Sus dulces ojos color avellana conectaron entonces con su penetrante mirada azul, y supo que así sería, como si pudiese mirar en ellos con claridad el mañana. No iban a rendirse, algún día, serían tres de nuevo. Él la abrazó, y se perdió en su aroma. Ella olía a shampoo barato de motel, a calidez única de Scully, y a futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el final de mi primer fanfic... canon compatible. Intentando llenar huecos en la historia, atando cabos sueltos a partir de cada pista repartida en los distintos episodios. En el medio de todos esos casos y todos esos peligros, creo fervientemente que Mulder y Scully pudieron vivir un poco, aunque sea como fugaces destellos. Continuaré esta historia con otra, situada alrededor de los eventos esperados para el 2012, con un niño curioso, que se embarcará en la mayor de las aventuras junto a sus padres para descubrir y abrazar su verdad.  
> Gracias infinitas por leer hasta aquí!!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
